Together
by Nay09
Summary: A fic about Emmalyn Guerrero, the daughter of the late great Eddie Guerrero. She joins Legacy, and what happens when Dave Batista and Randy Orton vie for her? *Warning* T rating for Language
1. Chapter 1

First of all I own nothing.... No wrestlers, no anybody.... but believe me, I wish I did!!!!

Together

This was the first time in a long time, that I'd been backstage at a WWE event. I wasn't just a fan anymore, I was an employee. I was told to go to Vince McMahon's office. I was nervous, I hadn't seen Vince in a couple of years. I'd seen him on t.v. and he'd always been ruthless. I wondered how he'd be now-a-days. I walked down a long hall and the last door was Vince's. It said " WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon." I knocked on the door and a voice from inside said "Come in." I took a deep breath and walked in.

When I walked in Vince was on the phone, so I waited in silence and looked on his walls. On one wall was a picture of himself, Shane, Stephanie, and Linda. The other wall had an American Flag, and next to it, a picture of this month's WWE Magazine, which had Legacy featured on it. I walked over to it, to get a closer look.

"Wow, Legacy... How I'd love to join them." I thought... "Legacy has three members. Randy Orton, The Legend Killer, is the leader. He is a third-generation superstar. His father is Cowboy Bob Orton and his grandfather is Bob Orton Sr. I had always had a crush on him. I loved his bright blue eyes, and his spikey hair, not to mention his smokin hott body! The only bad thing was I had heard that Randy was a Lady Killer as well. There is also Cody Runnels, a.k.a. Cody Rhodes, second-generation superstar, son of the "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes. Cody also has a half-brother who also wrestles, Dustin Runnels, a.k.a. Goldust. I always had a tiny crush on him too. His amazing green eyes and short hair, not to mention the adorable way he looks, just makes me smile. Last but certainly not least is Ted Dibiase Jr., second-generation, son of the "Million-Dollar Man" Ted Dibiase Sr. Now Ted I also had a tiny crush on, his beautiful eyes and his short hair... Mostly I loved his voice, it's southern and sexy. I guess I have a thing for guys with short hair.... I guess I liked the whole group. I sighed, thinking " man... I wouldn't mind being stuck between those three amazingly hott guys!"

I was startled by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and Vince McMahon stood smiling at me.

I blushed. " I'm sorry, I had a very important call. Emmalyn Guerrero... You've grown up a lot since I last saw you. Welcome. " He stuck his hand out.

"Hello Mr. McMahon, please call me Emma, and thank you." I said nervously, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry, I was just mesmerized by them." I say pointing to the picture of Legacy.  
"It's fine, and call me Vince, you're not a child anymore." He looked at the picture of Legacy. " They are amazing aren't they?" He said very cocky.

"Yes they are. I think that they are truly amazing athletes, who have a lot of talent." I say, staring at the picture in awe.

"Good. I'm glad that you think that." He said with a huge grin spreading across his face. I give him a puzzled look. " Because... You're going to be joining them." He watched for my reaction.

"What!? Really?!" I say, trying hard not to show my excitement, I knew that I'd be joining a group, but never did I imagine that it would be Legacy!!

"Yes, Really. Now have you studied your character?" He asked, being very serious.

"Yes, I used to watch the show. I love the character, she's a girl who looks good and kicks ass" I say smiling. He grins back.

"Good. Now tonight is Backlash. Legacy vs. Shane, Hunter, and Dave. Stephanie is going to accompany them. Now, you and Stephanie are friends aren't you?"

"Yeah" I nodded. "My dad introduced us a long time ago. We used to be really close, but I haven't seen her in years."

"Good. She knows you're joining Legacy. Before the match you two are going to do a segment. She's going to ask you to accompany them to the ring also. Throughout the match you are going to cheer for them. Then after Randy wins he's going to try to punt Hunter. Stephanie is going to try to stop him. You plead with Randy to stop and then turn on Stephanie and use your signature DDT on her. Then hold up Randy's hand in victory."

"Alright I can do that!" I smile. "This is going to be amazing! I can't wait!!" I thought to myself.

"Good." There was a knock and Mickie James comes in carrying clothes. "Thanks Mickie. Mickie James, meet Emma Guerrero."

"Hi" We both say and laugh. We shake hands. Another knock and Stephanie walks in with Shane, Hunter, and Dave. Mickie waves bye as she leaves.

"Stephanie!" I scream and run and hug her.

"Em! I haven't seen you in soooo long!" I looked down.

"The last time I saw you, was at dad's funeral." She looked at me, then down at the floor.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I meant to keep in touch, but everything just got so hectic."

"I know, it's okay. I understand that."

"You remember Hunter, Dave, and Shane, don't ya?" She says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course," I smile. " Hi guys!"

"I'm glad you finally made it kid, you're dad would be proud." Hunter said, hugging me.

"Thank you. I really hope that he is." I say fighting back the tears that were threatening to come down my face. I turned towards Dave.

" There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss your dad." Dave said, hugging me. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

" He loved you like a brother." I said bursting into tears. I couldn't contain them anymore. I knew that it had been four years since Eddie died, but he was my dad and I missed him terribly. I wish he could be here to see me. Shane came over and gave me a hug. " Thanks Shane. I'm sorry guys."

"It's fine. We all miss him." Shane said. "He was a great man."

"Yes, he was." I agreed, wiping the tears from my eyes. Stephanie looks down at her watch.

"Uh-oh! We've got to go get you ready, so you can meet the guys!" Stephanie said as she grabbed my clothes.

"Okay. Nice seeing you guys again!" I waved by as Stephanie dragged me out of the room. We walked down more corridors to the Diva's locker room, and we entered it. I was expecting to see lots of Divas, except nobody was there.

"Where is everyone?"

"There's a Diva Lumberjack Match" She said as she unzipped the clothes carrier. "Wow." She said, in amazement.

"What?" She pulled out my clothes. "Wow is right." She handed the black, rhinestone lined top, it tied it back, highlighting my "assets" and showing off my tummy! Then I put on some dark blue jean short-shorts, and black boots. I grabbed my make-up bag and went to the mirror. When I was finished I called Stephanie over. We looked in the mirror. All we could say was "Damn." Where was Ron Simmons when I needed him?

"You look amazing." She said, standing there staring at me.

"Thanks, I love the outfit. It has badass written all over it." I grin.

"It suits your character very well."

"Yeah, it suits me well too!" We both laugh. Stephanie again looks at her watch.

"Time to go. We don't have much time before the match." She takes me down more halls and we come to a door. It says "Legacy". She knocks on the door and...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next one! Thanks to x. Tabzz for the review! Yes Legacy is amazing! And they all have me drooling too lol!!!

Once again I own nothing.... sadly... Except for Emmalyn (Emma) I do own her lol...

Randy had been warming up when Cody and Ted walked in. "Hey Guys." He said as all three say down.

"Hey Randy. So when is she getting here?" Cody asks.

" I dunno. I'm assuming that we are going to meet her before the match."

"Do you know what she looks like?" Ted asks.

"No, I've never seen, or met her." He was actually wondering that same thing. What did she look like? What was her personality? He was startled out of this trance when someone knocked on the door.

The door opened and there he was. Randy Orton... dressed and ready to compete. I realized I was looking at his muscular abs and looked up. His amazing blue eyes caught mine for a second. I watched as he looked me up and down.

"Wow." He says, his voice deep and sexy. "She looks damn hott. I wonder how she'd be in bed?" he thought.

"Hi." I say, giggling and blushing, he looked at me and grinned. I watched him eyeing me. "Wow, that blush was adorable," he thought, " and those eyes, the blue is beautiful... not like mine but beautiful in their own way... Her brunette hair, long and straight, coming down her face, making her look shy. Her petite body, yet curvy and not fake.... This is my kind of girl." He smiled.

"Keep your eyes in your head Randal. She's a good girl." Stephanie warned.

"Well I can change that," he smirked "and don't call me Randal." He hated it when people called him that, and she knew it. I tried hard not to scream and faint, all I could do was blush until my mind came with a flirty comeback.

" Why Mr. Orton... Are you hitting on me?" I say smirking. A grin spreading across his face.

"Maybe I am." He said. "God, it's so easy to flirt and be myself with her." He thought. I shot him a flirty grin.

"Well I hate to tell you, but I'm not that easy." I said, confidently, and I meant it. "Good, at least she's not like all the other divas... so willing to spread their legs." He thought.

"I like a challenge." He said, his voice deep, arrogant, and sexy. I blushed, wanting to scream, luckily Stephanie saw this and pushed us past Randy, further into the locker room.

" Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, this is Emmalyn Guerrero." Ted walked up first.

"Hi Emmalyn, and welcome to the group." He said smiling as he shook my hand.

"Please call me Emma, and thank you. It's very nice to meet you." His handshake was gentle. His green eyes had a sincere and caring look to them. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He moved over and Cody came up.

"Hi" He said shyly. I could tell he was shy just by the way he looked, and sounded. I decided to break the ice... I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. He turned red, and Randy got pissed.

"Hi Cody." I say sweetly, Randy turns to me thinking " What the hell?! Why did she kiss him? Why am I so damn jealous? Could it be that I actually like her?" He shakes his head.

" Did anyone fill you in?" He said, sounding pissed. " Damn," I thought. "Jealous much?"

"Yeah, Vince did."

"Good." He looked at Cody and Ted. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah" Cody and Ted answered in unison, I laugh. Randy walks over towards me.

"Oh, and by the way, I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Randy Orton." He sticks his hand out, grinning. I smile, "God, he is so hott, that grin.... ugh... it just makes me melt"

"Nice to meet you Randy. I'm Emma Guerrero." I go to shake his hand, he grabs it, and kisses it, I blush.

"The pleasure is all mine." He grins. "Welcome to Legacy." Oh... he was good. The three of them turn and leave. Randy in front, followed by Cody on his right and Ted on his left. They looked so uniformed and amazing that I couldn't look away. It was just so beautiful. Stephanie tapped me out of my daze.

"Be careful with Randy," She said looking at the sparkle in my eyes. "He can be a player."


	3. Chapter 3

Again ( I own nothing, no wwe superstars, except Emma) But I wish I did!! Hmm Randy Orton! Lol

Thanks again StackRockDiva for the review! I hope I can get more reviews!!! Hopefully you guys like it!!!

After the warning from Stephanie I'm depressed... I mean I know that Randy can be a player... but why did she have say it and ruin my good mood? She notices, and changes the subject.

" Okay... So are you ready? It's about time for our seg."

" Yep. Let's do it." The cameramen come over to us...

"Alright ladies... Lets go. 5...4...3...2..." He points to us.

" Hey Stephanie!" I say, walking up to her.

"Emma!!" We hug. "Hey! I'm glad you came!"

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

"You look dressed to kick ass!"

"Yeah well you said you needed some moral support, and I figured if you needed any muscle support, I'm here!"

"Awesome! Hey, I'm managing the guys tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!"

"Cool. Let's go!" We hug, the camera cuts off of us and we walk to the curtain. Hunter, Dave, and Shane are already there. Dave leans over, checking me out. I notice him and laugh.

"Nice job." He says, "Are you ready?"

"Isn't that Hunter's line?" I say, everyone laughs.

"Yeah it is, but still... smartass." Dave says laughing.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I smile up at him. Hunter's music hits and we walk out. There is about 20,000 people on their feet, cheering. We get to the ring and Dave helps me in. They pose on the corners and we cheer, along with everyone else in the arena. They start to show Stephanie and I off when Randy's music hits and he, Cody, and Ted come out. Once inside Randy gives Hunter an evil look (Ya kno that look when he's about to punt someone), and then turns to me and gives me a flirty smile, I of course blush. Stephanie sees him and walks over and slaps him. He gets up in her face, but Hunter grabs her and we head out of the ring.

The bell rings and the match begins. Cody is in first, against Shane. At first Cody has the upper hand, using take-down, after take-down. Then Cody tries a DDT, but Shane counters. We cheer for Shane, he makes it to our corner and tags Dave in. Now when Cody was wrestling Shane, I studied Cody, but now that Dave was in... it was like just the presence of him MADE me watch him. Cody runs at Dave, but Dave gives him a spinebuster... Dave is pumping the crowd up while Cody tags Ted. I wanted to watch Ted, but I couldn't stop watching Dave... He mesmerized me. I glanced over at Randy. He was watching me, he looked pissed, almost like he knew I was watching Dave. All of a sudden Randy wanted in. Ted knocks Dave down with a clothesline, and tags Randy in. After that I couldn't stop watching Randy, his moves were like poetry-in-motion. He did his backbreaker, then he walked over to Dave and stomped on him. He picked him up and brought him over to the corner. He pointed down at me " This is for you." He said and RKO'ed him. I wanted so badly to cheer, but I couldn't. Randy covered him.. 1...2.. kickout. We cheered for Dave, Hunter wanted the tag. Randy tries to punt Dave but he misses. Dave gets to our corner and tags Hunter in. Everyone cheers, Hunter and Randy go back and forth for a while. Hunter hits the spinebuster on Randy. He grabs Randy to pedigree him but Randy counters into the RKO. He covers Hunter... 1...2...3! New Champion!!

Randy backs up and gets that evil look on his face again, lining Hunter up for the punt. Dave and Shane run in. Cody runs in and takes Shane outside, followed by Ted with Dave. Randy looks like he's about to run at Hunter when Stephanie and I get in. Stephanie gets in front of Hunter and cries " No Randy! Please don't!!" Randy gets closer. I run in front of Stephanie. "Please Randy!" I get down on my knees. "Please, please don't!" Randy backs out of the ring, Cody and Ted follow. Dave and Shane come in and help Hunter up. Stephanie comes over and hugs me, I hug her back and DDT her. The crowd gets silent, in shock, as is Hunter, Dave, and Shane. Hunter rushes to Stephanie, and Dave and Shane rush me. Randy, Ted, and Cody run into the ring. Hunter picks Stephanie up and they all exit up the ramp. Randy stands next to me and I raise his hand up in victory. The crowd boos us. Randy parades around his title for a little bit, and then we head to the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Again I sadly I own nothing, nobody except Emma... lol

I'd like to say thanks to Mishelle20 and Aly123654 for the reviews! I hope everyone likes this chapter! Also please Review!! I'd love to know what everyone thinks!!!!

Once in back I turn to Randy and smile. "Congrats Champ!!" I turn to Cody and Ted. "You guys did amazing!" Randy smiles down at me.

"Thanks. You did amazing." He looks at Cody and Ted. "Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you." I look at Randy and think how much softer he is in person, than in the ring.

"Thanks" Ted smacks Randy's back. "Congrats Champ." Cody nods.

"Yeah! Congrats Champ."

"Thanks guys." Randy says as Hunter and Stephanie walk over.

"Congrats Randy."

"Thanks Hunter." They both nod to each other, in respect.

"I didn't hurt ya did I Stephanie?" I ask, teasingly.

"No, I'm fine! Thank you!" She laughs.

" I definitely think that the crowd was shocked!" I laugh.

"Yeah, who would've guessed that Stephanie's friend would turn on her... Especially for me." Randy says with a devilish smile. I grin up at him as Dave walks over.

"Congrats Randy..." He grunts.

"Thanks Dave." Dave walks over to the wall and leans against it. He stares at me.

"Emma... Could you come here a second?" Randy shoots him a dirty look, as I walk over.

"Hey Dave! You okay?"

"Yeah. You did great." He looks down at me. "Eddie would be proud." I blush. Randy leans over, listening.

"Thanks, I'm trying." I smile at him. "You did amazing."

"Thank you." He smiles. "Hey, do you have a ride to Raw tomorrow?"

"Umm.... not that I know of." Randy gets pissed, "How could she say that?! Doesn't she know that I want her to ride with me?!" He thinks even more... realizing that no she doesn't. "Better make your move fast Orton or you'll lose her."

"Cool. Do you want to ride with me?" Before I could say anything Randy comes over and grabs me.

"Randy!!! What the hell?! I was talking to Dave!" Dave walks away, pissed.

"I thought you were done... I'm sorry. "He says innocently. After a minute I sigh.

"It's okay. What did you want?"

"I was coming to see if you were ready to go."

"Um... I was going to ride with Dave."

"Well, he left already, and I thought we were going to go out and celebrate my win?" I look around, Dave did leave.. "Why?" I ask myself.

"I'm sorry! I should've known that we were going to celebrate! You're the new WWE Champ!!" Randy looks away, hurt. "I can't believe that she'd rather be with Dave!" he thought. I grab his face and make him look at me. " Look, Randy, I'd rather be partying with you. I was going to ride with Dave because he's my friend and he asked me to. Also him and my dad were really close." I say putting my head down. He lifts my head back up thinking " Great job Orton! She was just being nice to Dave, and now you hurt her! Damnit!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I mean I shouldn't get upset, you can do whatever you want to... It's not like we are dating or anything." We both look down at the floor.

"Yeah...." I say depressed. "I wish we were." Both Randy and I thought. We stand in silence until Cody and Ted walk over.

"Are you guys okay?" Ted asks, noticing our silence. Randy shoots him a dirty look.

"Yeah, we're fine. Why?" Randy asks, pissed.

"Nothing, just wondering." Ted realizes to back off.

"You ready?"

"Umm.. Just a sec, I need to talk to Stephanie." I walk over to her.

"Hey, is Hunter okay?" I ask, noticing him sitting alone, looking depressed.

"Yeah. He'll be okay, he's always depressed after he loses the title." She sighs.

"Yeah... I bet... Hey do you guys want to go out with us?" I figure it might lighten their mood.

"No, thanks though. I think we'll go back to the hotel and rest up for tomorrow. I don't think that Hunter wants to celebrate a loss."

"Oh... okay." Stephanie looks at Randy and then back at me.

"Have fun with your boyfriend." She says sarcastically.

"I don't have a boyfriend Stephanie..." I say, getting annoyed.

"Who are you kidding? I can see the way you look at Randy, and the way that he looks at you! He even got jealous and chased Dave away! Dave is an amazing guy, and he likes you too."

"Stephanie..."

"Just choose one!" She cuts me off. "and be careful who you choose." She walks away. I turn and walk back to Randy.

"You ready Em?" He asks, apparently happy again.

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay?" He asks, sensing that something was wrong. "You seem upset.

"I'm fine, I'm not upset, don't worry about me! Tonight is about you and celebrating your victory!" I smile. "What did Stephanie say to her to make her so upset? Randy thought. "Maybe some partying will cheer her up." Then we all head to the bar...

_So What do you thinks gonna happen at the bar? Hmm... Stay tuned!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Once again sadly I own nobody, cept Emma! But I would like to own Randy lol!!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!

a/n: Thanks Mishelle20 for the review!!! I hope to get more reviews this time.... Kinda sad... lol!! I really want to know what you guys think! :-D Also if you like my story you should check out my friend Carri's story's! Close to you, and Crazy! They are amazing!!!! Her name ion here is x-carri-x Check her out!!

Once at the bar Randy, Ted, and Cody have a few drinks. I go to get them more when I spot Dave at a table. I take the guys their drinks.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Randy nods and I head over to Dave. I come up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden I feel like I'm being picked up, I hear Randy yell and then darkness.

Randy had been drinking when he saw Emma walk over to Dave. She touched his shoulder and he grabbed her and gave her a spinebuster through the table. "Emma!!!" He yells. He, Cody, and Ted run over. Dave backs up, freaking out.

"Dave! What the hell?!" Randy yells, panicked. "Cody call an ambulance!" Cody leaves and Randy tries to wake me up.

"Emma? Emma!! Come on Em!" Randy's concerned voice breaks through the darkness in my head.

"Randy?" I say pained. Randy lets out a breath.

"Emma? Are you all right?"

"Um... Yeah. What happened?" Dave runs out.

"You walked up to Dave and the next thing I know, he's giving you a spinebuster through the table." He says pissed.

"I can't believe that he did that! Why would he?"

" I don't know, all I know is that I'm going to kill him."

"Randy, don't. He had to have been drunk... I'm sure he didn't mean to." I look at him, he's overly pissed. "Could you help me up?"

"Wait there, Cody is bringing help." Ted says, I had forgotten that he was even there.

"I'm fine.. Please help me up." Randy takes one of my arms and Ted takes the other. As soon as they begin to move me a sharp pain shoots up through my back. I cry out and Randy and Ted put me down.

"Emma! What is it? What's wrong?"

"My back... it.." I start to panic, my breathing getting ragged.

"Emma? Emma! It's okay Emma. Calm down, you're going to be fine." Randy says, trying to get me to calm down. I tried to focus on him but everything goes dark.

"Emma!" Cody runs in with the paramedics. "What happened? Is she okay?" Randy asks.

"What happened?" one paramedic asked.

"Well she got slammed through the bar table and then we tried to lift her, but she cried out, saying that her back hurt. Then she started to breathe really raggedly and then she passed out."

"All right" They pull the gurney out, and place me on it. They then put it in the back. "One of you can go with her." Cody and Ted nod at Randy, who jumps in back. They close the back of the ambulance and take off.

" So what happened? Why'd she pass out?"

"It sounds like she had a panic attack, it normally happens after some type of surprised injury."

"Is she going to be okay?" Randy asks, I hear him and wake up.

"Randy?" I look around for him. He gets by my side.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

"What happened? Where am I?"  
"You had a panic attack, you're in an ambulance, on you're way to the hospital."

" Oh," I start to panic again. Randy grabs my hand and starts to rub it.

"It's okay Emma, focus on me, it's okay. You're going to be fine. I promise." I nod at him, beginning to calm down.

"Thank you Randy. I.. I'm sorry for ruining your night." "How can she think that?" Randy thought.

"You didn't ruin my night. I'd rather be here with you, there's no where I'd rather be."

"But.."

"No buts, I want to be here with you."

"Thank you..." We arrive at the hospital, the doctors take me straight into X-Ray. When I get back into my room Cody, Ted, and Randy are all there waiting.

"Hey guys." I say, yawning.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asks, concerned.

"Other than my ribs hurting I feel okay. I think the meds are kicking in."

"You had us really worried."

"I'm sorry Cody. I didn't mean to. I didn't know that Dave was going to do that." Stephanie and Hunter walk in.

"Emma!" Stephanie runs over and hugs me, making me wince.

"Oh! Sorry!!! What happened? What did the doctor say?" She asks, frantically.

" Well we were at a bar, to celebrate. I'd just gotten the guys more drinks when I spotted Dave. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. Next thing I know, Randy was waking me up."

"What?" She looks confused. "What did Dave do?"

"He gave her a spinebuster through the damn table!" Randy yelled

"What?! Dave gave you a spinebuster?!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah he did..." I say as the doctor comes in. Everyone looks up at him.

" Well Ms. Guerrero, we looked at your x-rays and you don't have any broken ribs," I let out a breath of relief. " but, they are bruised."

"Well how long until they're healed? Can I wrestle?" I feared that the storyline was in jeopardy.

"Well I think you should take it easy for the next three to four weeks. It really depends on you. If you're feeling up to it then you can compete. I would recommend that you don't compete for at least two weeks."

"Oh.. okay. Thank you can I go?" The doctor nods and leaves. I look up at Randy, about to cry. "I'm so sorry guys, I've screwed the storyline up." "How can she think she screwed up the storyline?! Dave is the one who hurt her!" Randy thought.

"No you didn't," Randy says pissed, "Dave did."

"No, you can't blame Dave, he had to be drunk! Please don't take any action against him."

"How can she defend him after he hurt her!" Randy thought. "He could've really hurt you!" He yells, pissed off.

"But he didn't and I know that it was an accident." Randy and I stare at eachother, with a lot of tension.

"Okay, we're going to talk to Dave, and my dad. The decision is ultimately up to him." Stephanie said, she looked at me. " Are you ready to go? We need to replan for tomorrow, we can't introduce you." I look up at Randy, who just looks mad.

" Yeah, I'm ready, and yes, we can introduce me."

"How?" Randy shouts, "You heard the doctor! You can't wrestle for two to four weeks!" I shoot him a pissed look.

"He also said it was up to me, and I WANT to continue the storyline." Randy looks at me, confused and yet in awe of how determined I was. "She's so dedicated, I love it. I just hope that it doesn't end up hurting her." He thought.

I yawn. "Can we go? I'm ready to sleep." I say, yawning again.

"All right, the hotel isn't far away. Do you want to ride with us?" Stephanie asks.

"No thanks." I look at Randy. "I'd rather ride with my group, after all we need to stick together." I look over at them and they all seem to nod in agreement. Randy smiles at me.

"Okay, get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow. Be careful." Her and Hunter leave. Randy and Ted help me out of bed, I cringe. Cody gets the door, I sign all the release forms and we go out to the limo. Randy opens my door.

"Here sit on this side. I don't think you should scoot down, it'd probably hurt." He said smiling.

"Thanks," I smile up at him. I get in, Randy, Cody, and Ted get in and sit across from me, almost like they're scared to sit by me...


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for StackRockDiva for the review! Hopefully more of you will review! I love reviews!!! Hopefully you guys like this chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own any wwer's... Sadly...

"I don't bite, you know?" I say, jokingly.

"We know, we just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Cody." I smile and pat next to me. Ted and Cody push Randy to come sit by me, which he does, far away at the other end of the seat.

"Please come sit by me." I smile at him. "You won't hurt me, promise." He scoots closer. "Much better, but you can get a little closer, ya know?" I grin at him but then start to sway. Randy gets right next to me and Cody and Ted get in front of my face.

"Em! Are you okay?" Randy asks urgently. I could see his eyes just staring at me, concerned. I look at him.

"Um, yeah I think that the sleeping pills are kicking in." I yawn. "I feel really tired." I lean over on the door. " Why didn't she lean on me? Doesn't she know she can?" Randy thought. He looks over at me.

"Well you can sleep right here baby." He says turning his body to the side, gently grabbing me and laying my head on his muscular chest. He leans his head on mine. Soon I'd fallen asleep, and soon after that we arrived at the hotel. Cody and Ted get out and open the door closest to me. Randy looks down at me thinking "I wish I didn't have to wake her up, she looks so peaceful."

"Em... Emma. We're here." Randy's deep, soothing voice wakes me up.

"Hm? What?" I say sleepily, Randy smiles at me.

"We're here, you need to get out. Cody and Ted are out there to help you." He says softly.

"Oh okay." I try to get out, wincing a couple of times. Cody and Ted grab my hands and gently pull me out.

"Are you okay?" Ted asks me, as Randy gets out.

"Yeah, just tired." The limo pulls away and Ted runs and gets the door.  
We get checked in and the clerk says " Up two flights and to the left." Randy looks around.

"Wait, don't you have an elevator?" He asks pointing to it.

"That is for employee's only." Randy gets pissed.

"Can we please use it? She's injured and can't climb the stairs." He says calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry if your hooker is drunk, but that elevator is for employee's only." Randy grabs him up by his collar and shoves him against the wall. "How dare he? I'm going to fucking kill him!" Randy thought pissed.

"She's not a fucking hooker, you dick head! She's an injured WWE Diva, and if you ever call her a hooker again, I'll kick your teeth down your throat!" I blush thinking, "Wow... Randy...."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The Clerk says as Randy drops him. We walk over and get into the elevator. I look up at Randy with such gratitude.

"Thank you, nobody's ever done that for me..." I say softly. He looks down at me.

"No problem... Nobody, and I mean nobody had better say this shit to you, or I'll fuck them up." He grins at me.

" Don't you mean we'll fuck them up? I mean, she's part of our little family now!" Cody winks at me.

"You know what I meant!" Randy says, embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah we know Randy." Ted says laughing. Randy sulks towards the back, the doors open and Cody goes out first, to open the door. Once we get to the room door I start to feel really tired and fall backwards, Ted catches me.

"Emma!" Ted says, worridly. Cody opens the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." Before I could step into the room I felt two big muscular arms lift me up gently. I look up and see Randy's beautiful blue eyes. He carries me in and gently places me on the first bed. I look up at him with gratitude and love in my eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper, he nods smiling. "It felt so good holding her in my arms." He thought.

"Cody, Ted, you two decide who gets the bed and who gets the couch. I'll take the floor." "Wha?" I was confused. I want him to lay with me, I gather up the courage and say...

" Randy, don't sleep on the floor..." I look up at him, our blue eyes meeting. "You can sleep on here.... with me." I pause, looking at him, blushing. "Did she really mean that? Why do I feel so nervous?" He asked himself.

"Are you sure?" He asks, shyly.

"Yeah, you've done so much for me today," I smile at him. "It's the least I could do." He smiles back. "Ugh... the way his teeth flash when he smiles, uh drool!" I thought.

"Okay, thank you." He takes his shirt off and crawls into bed. I just stare at him, in awe of how amazing he looks, secretly drooling.

"What?" He chuckles. "Shit!" I curse myself, apparently he saw me watching him.

"Not...nothing." I stutter. "Do you remember when I first met you today, and Stephanie said I was a "good girl?" Cody climbs into the bed next to us after winning the arm wrestling contest, and Ted gets in the pullout bed. Randy gives me a confused look.

"Yeah, she told me to "keep my eyes in my head" why?"

"Because, the truth is..." I smile up at him. "I'm not a good girl anymore." I lean over and kiss him. "I hope that I didn't just fuck that up" I thought. "Wow, that was amazing" He thought. "I loved it."

"What was that for?" He asks, blushing.

"A Thank you, for everything." I smile sweetly at him.

"You're welcome." he whispers as we stare at each other. He inches closer to me, we lean in and kiss. He pulls me over and deepens the kiss. I break the kiss yawning.

"Oops, sorry." I say laughing. He laughs.

"Don't worry, you've been through a lot today, I think we should get to bed." He leans over and kisses me.

"Good night Randy."

"Nite." He whispers and then I fell asleep.

Hope you guys liked it!! Please Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hopefully people will Review!! Hope you guys like it!!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Wrestlers... Darn that Vince McMahon!

Warning... there is boobs in this section.... and no, it's not what your thinking! ;-)

The next morning I wake up early, the guys are still sleeping. I look over at Randy, watching as his chest moves up and down. "I could watch him sleep all day." I thought... "Hmm.. I could make breakfast for the guys..." I get out of bed wincing and cursing, take some meds and get dressed. I walk into the kitchen and start cooking sausage, eggs, and bacon. I don't know what the guys like so I just make all kinds. I'm almost done when I hear the alarm clock going off. "Beep, beep, beep." Cody smacks it, groaning.

"Randy! Ted! Get up!" Randy and Ted move around. "Get UP!!" he yells. Randy sits up and looks over to my side of the bed. "Where is she?" He thought, looking around.

"Emma?" He asks, panicking a little.

"I'm in here! I hope you guys are hungry!" They all get up and head into the kitchen. Cody sniffs.

"What smells so good?" He asks, smiling.

"Sausage, eggs, and bacon. I didn't know what you guys liked, so I made all kinds!!!" I smile. "I can't believe that she all did this..." Randy thought.

"You didn't have to do all this..." Randy says, shaking his head.

"I know, but after all we went through yesterday, and all you guys did for me, I figured it would be nice, I'm sure you guys haven't had a homemade meal in a while." I say, smiling.

"Thank you." He said, smiling back. I look over at Ted, who looked exhausted.

"Ted? Are you okay?" I chuckle.

"He's fine! He's just not a morning person." Cody says, punching Ted, playfully.

"Ha ha. Thanks for cooking, it looks amazing." Ted says, yawning.

"Thank you Ted," I laugh. "Well dig in guys!" Everyone sits down and eats. I hear grunts of "Yum" so I assume that it was good.

"That was amazing!" Cody exclaims with a smile.

"Yeah it was, man those eggs were really good." Ted agrees, smiling.

"Thank you Emma." Randy adds.

"No problem guys! Just don't expect it everyday." I laugh and wince. "Shit! I almost forgot she was even hurt... almost." Randy thought.

"How ARE you feeling?" Randy asks, concerned.

"Hey, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" I fake a smile.

"Emma...." He said, frowning.

"I'm okay.... it just hurts when I inhale sometimes, but other than that I think I'm okay."

"Okay.... Thanks again for breakfast." He turns to Cody and Ted. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah! Where are we going?" I ask excitedly. He looks at me sighing. " I wish I didn't have to do this...." He thought.

" "We" aren't going anywhere. Cody, Ted, and I are going to workout. YOU are going to stay here and go over your part for tonight." He looks serious.

"But!" I try to protest.

"No buts!" The doctor said you need to take it easy." He smiles at me.

"Fine..." I sigh, "I'll just sit here." I look up at him with big puppy dog eyes, hoping to guilt him into letting me come.

"Good, let's go guys." Apparently it didn't work, he smiles.

"Nice try." He bends over and kisses me. Once they leave I grab the plans for tonight and read over them. Around five the guys come back.

"Hey guys!' I say, excited to see them, I mean come on! I've been alone in a hotel room all day!

"Hey." Randy kisses me. He looked tired, sweat running down his forehead. His shirt was soaked. He looked mighty sexy, even tired. " Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Already? You guys just got back! Aren't you even going to rest a bit?"

"No, we rest at the arena, before the match." Ted says.

"Oh, ok. Just let me grab my bags." I go to get them when Randy walks in front of me.

"I don't think so." I look up at him, confused.

"What do you mean "I don't think so?""

"You shouldn't lift that, I'll get it."

"Randy... You're tired, you need to rest, I can get my bag." He gives me a "I'm going to do it whether you like it or not look." " Alright..." He picks up my bag. "Thank you." I kiss him.

"Is that all your stuff?" He asks.

"Yeah." We leave the room, then we head to the arena. Once there we go to Legacy's locker room.

"Um..." Randy looks at me. " Do you want to change in the Diva's locker room?" He asks, shyly.

"Um... actually I'd rather change in the shower, if you guys don't mind?" I ask blushing. " I don't really know any divas so..."

" I don't mind, do you guys?" Randy asks Ted and Cody, they shake their heads no.

"All right then, I'll yell when I'm done!" I smile. "Yell when you guys are done too, I don't want to walk in on someone." I chuckle.

" Don't worry, we'll be done before you..." Randy smiles "We've got less to put on." He teases.

" Ha ha! All right, I'll just come out then." I turn around and go to the shower. I get undressed and try to put the tape on my ribs. I realize that I can't do it by myself.... " I wish I woulda went to the diva's locker room now... Now I have to ask Randy." I thought... I peep my head around the corner of the shower.... "Hey Randy?" I ask shyly. " Co... Could you help me put tape on my ribs?" I blush. He blushes...

"Um... Yeah I can." He answers, shyly.. Cody and Ted ooo and ahh. He shoots them a dirty look as he walks into the shower with me. I turned so he couldn't see me... thinking " Damn it! I'm too freakin shy! But I've gotta turn around to let him help me!!!!! Ugh!!!!" I turn around... holding my boobs. Surprisingly Randy grabs the tape and starts to tape me, not saying a word. I figured he would stare or say something. He comes to the area under my boobs. He glances down at them...

"Um... Do you want to me to.... umm..." He stutters looking down at them once again.. There he goes, figured he would look, well I kinda hoped he would even just a bit!

"Um.. Yeah. Please." I say shyly...I lift them up and he puts the tape on... Once he's finished he sets the tape down.. I turn towards him.. "Thank you." I blush..

"No, problem. " He smiles, shyly. I kiss him and he walks out. I hear him tell Cody and Ted to "shut up." I laugh. Now that I got my tape on I try to put my top on, after about ten minutes of straining to put it on, because it's so skin tight that it hurts my ribs, I get it on. Then I put my skirt, heels, and make-up on. I head into the locker room. Cody turns around and his jaw drops, Ted turns around, sees him, and smacks him. Randy turns and grins.

"Damn, you look hott!" He says sexily. "Where did the shy Randy go?" I wondered. "It's almost like the shower part didn't happen!" I tried to smile through the pain, but Randy could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks with fear and concern in his voice.

"Nothing." I shake my head. "I'm fine." I fake a smile.

"Emma..." He frowns. "Come on, tell me the truth."

"It's just... my tops a little too tight." I say looking at him, I couldn't lie to him. "Damn it! I knew she was in pain!" He thought.

"See Emma!" He shakes his head. " You shouldn't be going out there tonight!" He yells.

"Randy.... I need to go out there!" I yell back, not backing down. He looks at me, shaking his head, thinking "How can she risk her health like this?"

"There's no use trying to take you out of it, is there?" He asks, annoyed, realizing that it was useless to argue.

"Nope." I say firmly. He turns away, pissed. "Look." I sigh, "I'm sorry Randy, I really am, but this is what I love to do." He looks at me sighing.

"It's okay, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He looks down.

"I know, but you have to understand why I am doing it." I say, lifting his head back up.

"I understand... I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." He says, putting his forehead against mine."

"I know, I'll be careful, I promise." We kiss, our kiss is interrupted when Dave walks into our locker room.

Hopefully you guys liked it!!! Please Review!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys new chap time!! Hopefully you guys like it and review!

Disclaimer: again... sadly, I don't own anyone... Except Emma!

Randy breaks our kiss and rushes at Dave. He grabs him and slams him up against the wall.

"Randy! Stop!" I scream, walking over to them. "Randy! Let him go! Please Randy, please!" He looks at me with tears of rage in his eyes... "How can she protect him? After what he did!?" He thought, confused and enraged. He drops Dave and walks out.

"Cody, Ted, please go make sure Randy is okay." I sigh.

"Okay. Are you going to be all right?" Ted asks staring at Dave.

"I'll be fine." I sigh, even deeper.

"Okay. Just yell if you need us."

"I will." They leave and Dave looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Emma.... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... You scared me, and I panicked and..." He cried.

"Dave it's okay. I'll be okay, it's all right!" I say, trying to calm him down.

"I never meant to hurt you! I was just so angry, and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I understand, Randy interrupted our conversation. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Randy is an ass." I look away, pissed. "How could he say that shit?" I thought. "Oh I'm Sorry! You're dating him now." He says Snippy.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him an ass." I say pissed off even more.

"Well, he is."

"Dave, that is enough!" I'm really, really pissed now.

"He is! He stole you from me! If he hadn't interrupted us, we'd be together!" He yells.

"Dave... He didn't steal me, I wouldn't have gone with you." I say calmly.

"What! WHY NOT?!" You were going to!" Cody bursts in.

"What's going on?"

"Get OUT Cody! We're not done yet!" I yell, and he runs out. "Dave the reason I wouldn't have left with you is because I forgot that we'd probably go out partying, to celebrate Randy's win."

"See! There he goes! He's in the way of us!"

"Dave, there is no "us". We're friends and nothing else."

"I can change that."

"How?" I ask, sarcastically. "I can't believe how ridiculous he's being!" I thought.

"By taking Randy out of the picture." He heads to the door, I run in front of him.

"Dave, don't! You're going to have to get used to Randy and I being together."

"No! Get out of my way!!" He yells and shoves me down. I cry out in pain.

"Emma!!! I..."

"Dave! Get OUT!" I cry through the pain.

"Emma...." He protests.

"NOW!!!" He runs out.

Randy was out pacing when Cody and Ted walked over towards him.

"Where's Emma?"

"She's talking to Dave, she said she'll be right out." Ted says, quietly, he didn't want to tell Randy that they left Emma alone with Dave.

"What?!" He shouts, "Why'd you leave her alone with him!?"

"Because, she asked us to." Ted says, calmly. He understood why Randy was mad. They hear Dave yell.

"Cody go check on her!" Randy yells. Cody goes in and runs back out. "Well?" Randy asks, impatiently.

"She yelled at me to get out, I've never seen her so mad."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Randy sighs thinking " If he hurts her, I'll kill him." A few seconds later he hears Emma cry out and watches as Dave runs out. He runs in along with Cody and Ted.

Randy rushes to me.

"Emma! What the hell happened?" He asks, pissed. " Are you all right?" He helps me up, and it hurts like hell. "I'm going to kill Dave." Randy thought.

"Dave was going to come after you." I say pained.

"What? Why?" He looks at Cody. "Go get a trainer." Cody turns and leaves.

"Because, he thought that you were the reason why I wasn't with him." I sigh. "I tried to stop him, but he shoved me down. I know... How can I be a WWE Diva when I cry over be shoved down?" I say, depressed and in pain. Randy gets pissed. "Damn him! He's going to pay! How dare he touch her again!" Randy thought.

"You didn't cry just because you got shoved down, you can take pain. If you didn't have bruised ribs that wouldn't have hurt! You deserve to be a WWE Diva! You're amazingly talented, and you deserve to be here damn it!" Randy says, staring straight into my eyes. I look away, about to cry. Randy thought it was because I was in pain, " Damn him!" He yells, frustrated. He heads to the door.

"Randy! Where are you going?" I ask, confused.

"To find Dave!" He yells.

"No! Don't!" I plead, I don't want him to do something that he'll regret. "Why doesn't she want me to go after him?" He thought, confused.

"Emma! He hurt you, again!" He cries.

"I know, I'm going to go talk to Vince." After about a minute of silence Randy speaks.

"I want to start the storyline with him... tonight!" He yells. " this way I can beat the shit outta him, without penalty." He thought.

"I thought that the storyline was with Hunter?" I ask, confused.

"Tonight I finish with Hunter and move on to Dave." Cody and the trainer come and look me over. Stephanie comes in.

"Emma...." She looks at me, her face and eyes full of concern.

"I know." I say, shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry." She comes over and gently hugs me.

"It's not your fault Stephanie. " I say, trying to lighten her mood. I look at Randy, he is still seething in the corner.

"Yes, it is." She says, "I told him to come and apologize to you... I didn't know that he would attack you again!" She cries.

"He was mad because I'm with Randy and not him." I say looking down.

"What?" She says in disbelief. She looks at Randy, who is still seething.

"Yeah, he said he was going to "take Randy out of the picture." So I tried to stop him, I begged him not to go and he shoved me down." I sigh, raggedly, upset.

"Dave has lost it! I don't know what to do with him." She sighs, " I could have dad suspend him."

"No." Randy says coldly. " Let me deal with Dave." He said angrily. I look at him.

"Randy... you can't lose you cool." Stephanie says.

"Just add it into the storyline, Dave's supposed to be all pissed because I'm going to punt Hunter next week. So make it a Last Man Standing match at Judgment Day." He thinks, "I'm going to win anyways, so why not punish Dave?"

"Randy, no." I say, "I don't want him to hurt himself." I thought.

"It will sell the Pay-Per-View, then I can SHOW Dave why you're with me." He says, confidently and determined.

"I like it." A voice from behind says.

There ya go! Who do you think the voice from behind is??? Please Review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go! Once again I own nothing! Hope you guys like this next chapter!! And Congrats to Kayla who guessed the mystery voice correct!!! Not to hard huh?

"Mr. McMahon." I say, surprised to see him.

"Are you all right Emma?" He asks, concerned.

"I'll be okay." Randy shoots me a "You're lying look."

"Can you do your segment tonight?"

"Yes." Randy looks at me, concerned.

"Good, it's time for it. Oh and Randy, you've got your Last Man Standing match."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." Randy smiles, as he, Cody, Ted, and I go to the curtains.

"Are you ready?" Randy asks, worriedly.

"Yeah, are you punting Hunter tonight?"

"No, actually I have a match with Shane tonight. During the match Steph and Hunter are going to do the promo with you." He looks at me.

"Okay, I can do it!" I smile at him, his music hits.

"Wait here until I introduce you." He kisses me and walks out. I hear the crowd booing them. Randy gets in the ring and talks. "You don't need to like me, but you have no choice but to respect me!" I loved listening to him, he's gotten so good at cutting promos now. "Like it or not, I'm the WWE Champion! Yes, I had help, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase did exactly what they were supposed to do, which was help get the win for Legacy. Now last night you all saw the newest member of Legacy... Emma Guerrero!"

"Voices" plays and I walk out, the crowd boos me. Randy helps me into the ring and hands me a mic.

"Thank you Randy, and congratulations on becoming WWE Champion!" I smile.

"Thank you Emma. Now for those of you who don't know, Emma is the daughter of the late, great, Eddie Guerrero."

"And I'm honored to join Legacy." Hunter's music hits and he and Stephanie come out, the crowd cheers. They get into the ring and Stephanie grabs a mic.

"Emma! How could you?! How could you betray me?" She almost screams.

"You see Stephanie, I'd been watching Raw, and as soon as Randy formed Legacy, I knew it was going to be an amazing group. All of these multi-generational superstars in one group, it sounded amazing. Now when Randy punted Vince in the head, I thought "what an ass hole!" But then I realized why he did it. Your dad was about to fire him, a third-generation superstar, and the man who leads this company to greatness. I thought "You got exactly what you deserved" You did too Stephanie. You shouldn't have interfered."

"Shouldn't have interfered!? They're my family!"

"Be quiet! I'm not finished!" I said shouting, cutting her off. " I watched Wrestlemania, and when Triple H hit Randy with the sledge to STEAL the victory, I knew that Randy needed retribution. Then a few weeks later, I get a call from you, asking me to come and help support you. Unbeknownst to you, Randy had called me earlier that day, having overheard you talking to Hunter about me. He asked me to betray you and join Legacy.... After all you and your family put him through, how could I not accept his offer? So now here we are!" I say, being very cocky.

"After all that we've been through.... How could you?" She asks, almost in tears.

"It wasn't that hard.... after all I'm not a "good girl" anymore." Stephanie slaps me, Randy, Ted, and Cody rush at her, but Triple H pulls her out of the ring. They head up the ramp and into the back. Randy is livid, Ted asks me if I'm okay and we head to the back. Stephanie is waiting for us.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nice slap!" I say, rubbing my face,

"Heh! Thanks, I tried to make it look good, without hurting you."

"You did fine." I smile at her.

"Randy, you need to go get ready for your match, and we need to get ready for our segment." She says.

"Okay." I look at Randy.

"Be careful, please." He says, looking down into my eyes.

"I'll be okay, I promise." He bends down and kisses me. He walks over to the curtain, and the cameras cut to him, Cody, and Ted.

"Ted, Cody. Have you seen Emma?" He asks, concerned.

"No, not since earlier." Ted answers.

"Damn it! Where is she?" Randy spots a cameraman. "Hey, you! Have you seen Emma Guerrero?"

"You mean your girlfriend?" He asks, snotty.

"Yes!" Randy flippantly replies.

"So you admit it, your dating her?" He raises a brow.

"Yes! Now have you seen her or not!?" He asks, getting annoyed.

"Yes, she said something about going to see a trainer, because her neck hurt."

"Thank you." Cody looks at Randy.

"Now what do we do?" He asks as Randy's music starts.

"We go out and have the match, then come and check on her." They go out of the curtain. The cameraman smiles, he removes a mask, and it's Hunter. I watch the monitors and listen to J.R. and King.

"Wow folks, you heard it here first! The newest member of Legacy, Emma Guerrero is also dating our new WWE Champion!" I laugh at King, he's an amazing commentator.

"Yeah, well I'm more worried about why Triple H dressed as a cameraman." J.R. adds. Randy's matches ends and Stephanie comes and gets me. The cameras cut to Hunter.

"Hey Randy.... Randy!!! You've got something that I want!" He says, smirking. Randy grabs a mic.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asks, breathing hard.

"My WWE Championship!" Hunter replies, and the crowd goes wild.

" It's not "your" Championship anymore, it's mine, or don't you remember last night?" Randy asks, being cocky.

"Oh, I remember. OH! Which reminds me, I've got something you want!"

"What's that?" The camera zooms out and shows Hunter holding me by my hair, with tape across my mouth. He rips the tape off.

"Randy!! Help!" Hunter pulls my hair.

"Let her go!" Randy shouts, pacing back and forth.  
"You see Randy, while you were getting ready, you left poor Emma all alone. Perfect time for a kidnapping don't you think so?" He asks, sarcastically.

"Let her go right now damn it!" He yells.

"Let her go???... Okay." He lets me go. I turn around to him and say "Who the hell do you think you are, kidnapping me like that!?" I slap him, next thing I know I'm being spun around.

"Don't slap my husband, you bitch!" Stephanie grabs me and pedigrees me onto the concrete (which is covered in foam). Randy, Ted, and Cody rush to the back. Hunter and Stephanie run off. Randy arrives first and rushes to me. Ted and Cody arrive soon after.

"Ted! Cody! Get help now!" He gently turns me over, as they rush off, and sees that my head is bleeding ( okay so I put fake blood on, so sue me!). "Emma? Emma! HELP!! I need help now!!" He looks down at me, helpless. "Emma..." I wake up.

"Randy?" I say, and pass out again.

"Emma? Damn it! Emma!!!" Raw goes to commercial. "Good job, are you okay?" He asks, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're pretty believable huh?" I tease him. The EMT's come and put me onto the stretcher. Back from the commercial, they put me in a neck brace and load me into the ambulance. Randy jumps in and it "leaves.". J.R. and King talk about it.

"J.R. I know that Emma betrayed Stephanie, but nobody deserves that."

"I know King, we are being told that she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She's being rushed to the nearest hospital. We will keep you posted on her condition as we learn more."

Well there ya go! I hope you liked it! I'd love to know what you guys think of the story or even just this chapter! Reviews are welcomed!!!! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Well I hope you guys like this one! I was sooo happy with Randy's nascar car gift from Cody and Ted.... it was a beautiful car.... but then freakin Kofi had to ruin it! Damn Kofi!!!

Thanks to Kayla for the review!!!!

Once the cameras were off of us, I got unbuckled from the stretcher and Randy and I headed to the locker room. Stephanie and Hunter are in there waiting for us. I walk over to Stephanie, while Randy heads over to Hunter.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Hey while I was lying there "unconscious" I was thinking. Now that you're using Hunter's Pedigree, and since I'm with Randy, I figured I should learn how to use the RKO." I smile up at Randy, who just walked over.

"That's a great idea!" She grins.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until your healed up, and THEN I'll teach you." Randy says, smiling at me.

"Awesome!" I giggle. " I figured once I'm cleared we can have our match. I know that I'm going to win, so why not use the RKO? The ultimate revenge!" I laugh.

"That sounds good, then maybe we can put this storyline behind us." Stephanie says.

"I hope so, no offense, but I'm getting tired of feuding with you guys."

"None taken, me, Shane, and Hunter are tired of it too. Dad's just egging it on.

"Let's see..... Judgment Day is what? Three weeks away?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Randy looks at me, confused.

"Well, let's finish it then!" Randy looks furious.

"What? We can't. You won't be cleared!" He exclaims

"The doctor said not for at LEAST two weeks, then it's up to ME." I remind them. "How can she risk her health like this?!" Randy thought.

"No." Randy says firmly.

"But Randy, it's perfect!" I protest.

"No, I won't risk you getting hurt worse." He says, stomping his foot.

"How about this.... I'll hit her with the RKO, then pretend to be concussed, and cover her. That will give me time to finish healing." I say, smiling. Randy is about to protest when....

" I like it." Mr. McMahon says, as he walks in, grinning.

"No Vince, no." Randy shakes his head.

"Yes, we'll end it at Judgment Day." "How can Vince risk her health like that? All to sell a damn pay-per-view!" Randy thought.

"No!" Randy yells, "I don't want to risk her getting further injured!"

"There's a saying around here that I think you've forgotten. " This is a dangerous business, don't like it? Then leave." He turns around, " Oh and that match will happen at Judgment Day, and if you don't like it Randy, I can make sure Dave beats you." Randy gets pissed and paces as Vince leaves.

"Randy... Randy!" I try to talk to him, but he's livid, pacing back and forth. "How dare he? Who the hell does he think he is?!" He thought.

"Randy, calm down please." I plead with him. He turns and looks at me with rage in his eyes.

"Damn it Emma! Why did you do that?" He yells.

"Do what?" I ask, calm and confused.

" Make a match! You can get worsely injured!"

"Randy, I did it so it would be over!" I sigh.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asks, confused.

" I know how much you want this feud over, and the fans do too."

"So, you're going to risk you health just to POSSIBLY end a feud?" He yells.

"Yes." I say, confidently. "I can tell the fans are tired of it, you, Stephanie, Shane, and Hunter are all tired of it too." I sigh.

"But..." He protests.

"Don't worry Randy, I'll take good care of her." Stephanie says, trying to reassure him. He looks at Stephanie.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want her to get hurt." He looks back at me, about to cry. I look into his eyes.

" I won't get hurt, and if I do you can tell me... " I told you so" okay?" I smile.

"Ugh.... I.... Ugh... *sighs* I guess so. There's nothing I can do about it anyways." He smiles at me.

"Exactly!." I kiss him. "I love you." He looks at me, almost frightened. "What? She loves me? What?!" He thought.

"Yeah.... um, excuse me." He says, and walks out.....

Hope you guys enjoyed it! What do you think is going to happen to Randy and Emma now? Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I wanted to say thanks to Lady Lit,(I'm glad you love it!) and Kayla (I'm glad u loved it lol and yes I can't wait for Randy to kick Kofi's ass lol)

"Wha? What? What just happened?" I say, almost in tears. Stephanie walks over and hugs me. Randy walks back in thinking, "I'm such an asshole, she tells me she loves me and I walk out. I bet I fucked this up now....."

"I...uh..I... I'm sorry." he says, shaking his head. He looks so depressed, I didn't want to let him know how bad he hurt me.

"It's um... it's okay, I understand." I say, trying to hold back my tears.

"No, it's not, I'm so sorry. I..." I cut him off.

"No, Randy. It's fine, I understand, no apology needed." I force a smile.

"Okay...." Cody and Ted walk in. "I really screwed this one up... Great job Orton." he tells himself.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Ted asks.

"Does it seem kinda cold in here to you?" Cody whispers to Ted, who nods.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Randy says softly.

"Me too." I hug Stephanie, who mouths "I'm sorry", and we leave. Over the next week the guys workout and do house shows, while I sit in the hotel room, watching tv, reading over plans, cooking even though, I said I wouldn't do it anymore but, what else can you do when you're bored? It was a very quiet week, Randy and I were very awkward, only saying a few words. Ted and Cody must've realized something happened, but they never said anything, which I was glad for. We arrive in Portland for Raw, we walk in into the locker room silent, Stephanie is waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Stephanie looks at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Hey Stephanie." I say softly.

"Hey Em, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nod and walk outside with her.

"Hey, are you and Randy okay?"

"We're still awkward, we haven't really said a word to each other since..." I say, depressed.

"I'm so sorry." She says, her eyes apologetic.

"It's okay." I look at her, "Um are you ready for the segment?" I ask, trying to change the subject.'

"Yeah, it's going to be the first segment. We should get ready to do it."

"Okay..." We go back into the locker room. Randy had been thinking "I hate the awkwardness between us, the silence is killing me. I've done a lot of soul searching this week and realized that I do love her. I'll say it in our segment.... That way she knows that I love her, and I really mean it." He thought, smiling. "I'd better not give it away! I want to surprise her!"

"I guess you guys have to go now." I look at Randy, "Good luck." He bends down and gives me a pathetic kiss. It was more than he's done all week, but still. He, Cody, and Ted leave. Once they leave I have a breakdown and cry. I sit on the couch and turn on the tv. I watch as the other members of Legacy walk down to the ring, Randy grabs a mic.

"Last week I introduced you all to Legacy's newest member, Emma Guerrero, and last week something inexcusable happened to her." Footage is shown of what happened. "We spent twelve hours at the hospital! Emma has a concussion, a severe concussion! So severe that she can't even be here tonight! Now I want, no I demand, that Triple H and Stephanie McMahon come out here now!" He yells. Triple H's music plays, and he and Stephanie come to the ring.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?!" He yells.

"All I can say is Randy, what comes around, goes around." Stephanie says, smiling.

"Oh, really? I spent twelve hours at the hospital with the woman that I love, and Emma..." he turns towards the camera " I do love you Emma." He says, sincerely. Stephanie's jaw drops, as does mine. I can't believe he said that.. "Did he mean that, or was it just for the cameras?" I say to myself.

"That's so sweet, the Viper does have a heart." Hunter says sarcastically. Randy shoots him a pissed look. "Randy, at Judgment Day I want my title back, and I'm going to get it."

"Is that so?" Randy asks, pissed. He and Hunter drop their mics and get closer and "Trash Talk". Randy smacks Hunter down, Stephanie trys to go to him, but Cody and Ted grab her. Hunter tries to get up, but Randy kicks him down again. Stephanie struggles to get free, crying "No Randy! Don't!" Randy grabs a mic.

"This is for Emma." He says running towards Hunter, he punts him. Stephanie stops struggling and drops to her knees. Cody and Ted let her go and she crawls to Hunter. Trainers come out, Randy turns towards her and gives her an evil smile. Randy, Cody, and Ted leave up the ramp, as the trainers put Hunter on a stretcher and carry him out. As I watch this unfold, I start to get really sleepy all of a sudden and pass out. Randy cuts a promo on Hunter, saying how he got revenge on him for me, then he comes into the locker room. He notices me sleeping awkwardly on the couch.

"That's a weird way to sleep... I can't believe that she slept through my segment..." He said, shaking his head. "Well I'd better wake her up and tell her what happened." He comes over to me and kisses my forehead. I wake up and look up at him, sleepily. He looks tired, and worn out even though he didn't even have a match. It looked like he hadn't slept much lately. "Morning sleepy head." He says, smiling.

"Randy? What happened?" I ask, confused.

"What do you mean what happened? I came in here and found you asleep... I thought you were going to watch the segment?" He says, kinda depressed.

"I was watching, I saw you punt Hunter and then all of a sudden I got tired and I think I passed out." I say, nervously.

"Passed out? Why? Are you okay?" He asks, panicking.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think it happened because of stress."

"Stress?" He asks, confused. "From you injuries?"

"No, not from my injuries Randy...." I didn't want to tell him the truth, but it all kinda just came out....

"Then what from?" Even as he asked, he feared he already knew the answer.

What do you think caused her to pass out??? Hmmmm..... Please Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to say Thanks to ShannonxMoore'sxlover and Kayla for the Reviews! And Kayla.. You'll find out soon!

"Randy...." I sigh. " It's the stress from our relationship." I say, shaking my head. "I knew it... Ouch, that really hurts." He thought, "I guess I really hurt her." I look up at his sad face.

" This past week of silence," I start to cry, "I can't do it anymore."

"You don't have to... I'm so sorry." He says, "Please don't cry." I put my head in my hands and cry harder. He grabs me and holds me close to him.

"Last week when you said "I love you", it scared me. I've never been in this serious of a relationship before." He looks at me and sighs. "but this week of silence... it scared me more. I thought I was going to end up losing you. The thought of you with anyone else, angers me. I realized that... I love you too. I never what to lose you, not ever." I look up into his eyes, his sincere, loving blue eyes.

"I love you Randy." I say.

"I love you too Emma... I really do." He bends down and kisses me, I grab his neck and deepen the kiss. I lay my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. "He says, "Will you forgive me?" I look up at his face, all sad and cute.

"It's okay, I forgive you." How could I resist that face?" I thought. "Can we just not fight anymore? I can't stand it."

"I agree, no more fighting... As long as we can still wrestle, I'm good!" He gives me a devilish grin. I raise a brow.

"You bet we can!" I laugh as Stephanie and Hunter walk in. Stephanie is carrying papers.

"Hey guys!" I smile.

"Hey!" Stephanie looks at us, smiling. "Are you okay?"

"Nope." I look up at Randy and wink. "We've decided that it would be in our best interests if we went our separate ways." I say, straight-faced. Stephanie and Hunter's jaws drop.

"Wha? What?!" Stephanie almost screams, confused. "But? You two are happy? What?" She looks at us, really confused.

"Yeah, we figured we'd be better off as friends." Randy says, I nod.

"But?" Stephanie looks as if she is about to cry. "But!?" Randy and I start laughing. She realizes that we are kidding and smacks my arm.

"Ouch!" I say, feigning pain.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"We're okay, don't worry." Randy bends down and we kiss.

"Eww...." Stephanie says and we all laugh. Randy looks over at Hunter, who grabs Stephanie in plants a kiss on her.

"I hope that punt didn't hurt tooo bad. " Randy teases.

"Oh man, I mean that was the hardest kick to the head I've ever had..." Hunter says, sarcastically.

"Well, I am Randy Orton, and I have the best punt there is." He says being very cocky. We all just laugh. We hear "Randy Orton! I'm calling you out!" We look at the t.v. and see Dave cutting a promo. " Next week right here on Raw Randy, it will be you, with Emma in your corner, vs me, with Stephanie McMahon in mine, in a non-title match."

"I can't wait to fight you Dave." Randy says, angrily.

"Oh and by the way, at Judgment Day... I'm taking your title!" Dave says, and walks away. "I can't wait to beat the hell outta you Dave." Randy thinks to himself.

"You're going to manage Dave?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah.... Lucky me." She says, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"When are we announcing our match?"

"After Dave and Randy's match next week. You cut a promo on us about the match." She says, handing us the papers, which turn out to be the lineup for next weeks Raw. We read over the papers quickly.

"Awesome!" I nod up at Randy who smiles back, we kiss.

"Okay... I think that it's time that we get out of here." Stephanie laughs, Hunter nods, yawning.

"Yeah, I'm beat. I guess getting punted in the head by the GREAT Randy Orton really takes it outta you." We all laugh, Randy smacks Hunter, playfully. Stephanie and I hug, and Hunter and Randy shake hands.

"Bye guys! See you in Cleveland!" Stephanie yells as they walk out.

"Bye!" I turn to Randy, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go" Randy looks around, Ted and Cody's stuff is already gone. "Ted and Cody must've left already." We head to the hotel....

Yeah I know that it's a weird place to end it but hey what can ya do? Gotta love the playfullness in this chapter! I love it! Lol! Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Please Review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to Kayla for the review! You'll find out soon! :-) This is the match, but I hope that you guys like it! I don't think that I'm the best at writing out matches!

Over the next week the guys worked out in the gym, and I did a little in the hotel room, without them knowing. On Monday the guys come back early. I had just finished my workout.

"Hey guys," I say, breathing hard. "You're back early." Randy walks over and we kiss.

"Well since you've been working out, I figured that you're ready to learn the RKO." He smiles down at me. I look at him, shocked. "How did he know?" I thought and smile at him.

"I did no such thing!" I say, innocently.

"Ha! I know you did, you can't fool me." He laughs.

"Okay... You caught me," I look up at him and bat my eyes. We all laugh. "God, she's so adorable." Randy thought. "I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay, I knew you would. You're too stubborn!" He smiles.

"Yeah I am." We laugh. "So are you ready to teach me?" I smile.

"Yeah, let's go!" We all leave and head out to the gym. The gym we go to has a ring set up inside it, which I thought was pretty cool.

Once inside we all get changed, and head into the ring. Randy grabs Cody and shows me where to grab onto him for the RKO. I try it a few times, and fail. Randy laughs at me.

"Stop laughing! I'm trying!!!!" I yell. We continue, Randy comes over to me and grabs my arms. He calls Cody over and he puts my arms around Cody's neck, exactly where I'm supposed to grab him for the RKO. Randy let's me go and I slam Cody down to the mat.

"Nice job!" Randy says.

"Yeah well, I want to be able to do it without your help!" I keep trying it on Cody and eventually nail it, all by myself! Once I master it on Cody, I do it on Ted.

"Nicely done, now can you RKO the master?" Randy asks.

"I bet I can smartass!" I flippantly reply. Randy nods and turns to grab me, but I counter him and hit him with the RKO. He turns over and gets up.

"Nice, I think you've got it. " He says, smirking.

"Thanks!" I smile, happily.

"Alright, it's time to go." We kiss and head out. We go to the arena. Once there we all get dressed. Randy and I head to the curtain.

"Are you okay?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah, are Ted and Cody coming?"

"No, they've got a match later against the Colons." He says, his music begins to play.

"Okay, let's go." We kiss and walk out, the crowd boos us, but we do hear a few RKO chants. We stand in the ring, Stephanie and Dave come out. The crowd cheers for them and Randy and I get out of the ring. Stephanie stays outside and Dave gets in. The match starts.

Randy and Dave lock up, Randy gets the upper-hand but Dave lets go. They lock up again, and do a battle of strength. They are evenly matched until Dave says something to Randy.

"You know that Emma deserves better Randy." Dave almost growls. Randy gets pissed and slams Dave down. Dave gets back up and rushes at Randy, who dodges him and hits the turnbuckle. Randy tries the RKO but Dave shoves him down. Randy gets up shocked that Dave countered. Dave and Randy go back and forth for a bit, until Dave hits the spinebuster on Randy, he starts to pump up the crowd. Dave picks Randy up getting ready to give him the Batista Bomb when Randy counters into his backbreaker. Then Randy uses his headlock submission on him. Dave tries to power out, as the crowd cheers for him, but Randy beats on his chest. Randy gets down and uses his Viper-like taunts, signaling the RKO. Dave gets up, Randy tries to hit the RKO, but Stephanie trips him, I run towards her and she runs away. Meanwhile Dave hits Randy, who was distracted from Stephanie, with the Batista Bomb, he pins him. 1...2...Kickout! Randy just barely kicks out. Dave tries to pin Randy again, but Randy kicks out once more. Dave gets out of the ring, getting frustrated, and grabs a chair. He gets back in and hits Randy with it, getting Disqualified. I grab a chair of my own and get in the ring to help Randy. Unbeknownst to me Stephanie grabbed a chair also. I try to hit Dave with the chair but miss when Stephanie hits me with her chair, sending a sharp pain shooting up through my back and I black out. Randy gets up and chases Stephanie and Dave out of the ring. He rushes over to me. Randy tries to wake me up.

"Emma? Emma!" He shouts. I wake up looking around, a little confused where I am. Then I remembered, match, gotta sell concussion.

"My head is killing me." I say, holding my head, and my back. Randy helps me up, but I fall backwards groaning, Randy catches me.

"What hurts baby?" He asks, concerned, but not realizing that my ribs are killing me.

"My head." I say, then I "pass out". Randy carries me to the back..

Okay so yeah I know another weird place to end but hey? I hope you guys liked it! If you'd like to, please review! I'd love to read it!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to bluephoenix for the review!

Once in back Randy sets me down, I cringe.

"Are you okay?" Randy asks, noticing the pained look on my face.

"Stephanie hit me in the wrong spot with the chair." I say, holding my back.

"Damnit! She hurt your ribs didn't she?" He asks, pissed.

"A little, yes." I admit. "I knew it! I knew she'd get hurt! Damnit!" Randy thought.

"Emma..." Randy begins.

"Randy, save it." I say, cutting him off. "I know what your going to say, but I have to go through with the match on Sunday. I'll be fine. Just please don't lecture me... Please." I look into his eyes. "I'll be fine."

" All right. I'll give you a break... Only if I get something in return." He gives me a devilish smile, I raise my brow. "Not that! Get your mind outta the gutter!" He says.

"Oh really, as if that's not what you wanted!" I say, smiling.

"No! I meant a kiss!" He says, feigning innocence. "I can't believe you'd think that!" We both laugh, and he kisses me.

"All right, I get to go announce our matches, want to join me?" I say, taking some meds.

" Yeah, I can cut a promo about my match with Dave."

"Awesome! Let's go!" We walk into the hallway, a camera crew is waiting on us.

"In 5...4...3...2..." He points at me.

" This is a message for Stephanie McMahon and Batista. We just talked to Mr. McMahon, and it's official, at Judgment Day Stephanie, it's you vs me in a one on one match!" The crowd cheers.

"Oh and Dave, since you get to face me at Judgment Day, I get to pick a stipulation, and I choose a Last Man Standing match!" The crowd cheers, there are RKO and Batista chants. The cameras cut off us and Stephanie comes over.

"Nice job!" She says.

"Thanks." Randy looks at me, concerned.

"Are your ribs feeling better?" He asks, I groan, thinking "Thanks Randy, I didn't want to tell Steph and make her feel bad!"

"Yeah the meds kicked in. I feel really good." Stephanie looks at me, confused.

"Did I hurt you?" She asks.

"Just a little bit."

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!! I guess I just got caught up in the moment..." She says, guiltily.

"It's okay. I feel better, I'll be okay!" I say, trying to be reassuring. "Randy did you hear those RKO chants?" I ask, trying to change the subject, hoping it would stick.

"Yeah, I did." Randy smiles, going along with me." I do like hearing them, but it makes me feel like I'm not doing my job as a heel correctly."

"Yes you are. They cheer because they're your loyal fans, they love you no matter what you do. Also they're your fangirls." I smile, teasingly. "Plus they want you to win this feud already."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Fangirls huh?" He laughs.

"O! I just remembered, did you master the RKO for Sunday?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah I did! I learned it today!" I say, happily.

"Did she really?" She asks Randy, not believing me.

"Yeah, she does it almost as good as me, almost." He smirks.

"Hey!" I smack his arm playfully.

"Well you can't do it better than me!" He gets a cocky look on his face. "Nobody can." We all laugh. Stephanie looks at her watch.

"Well guys, I hate to do this, but I have to go. I'll see you guys in Rosemont on Sunday!"

"Okay, bye Steph!" I say, hugging her.

"Bye Steph." Randy says, kissing her cheek. She leaves. " Are you ready to go?"

Yeah, are we going to wait for Cody and Ted?"

"Yeah they should be coming to the curtains about now. Let's go meet them." We both head to the curtains.

"Did they win their match?"

"Yeah. They're facing the Colons this Sunday for the Unified Tag Team Championships."

"That's awesome!" I say, as Cody and Ted walk out. "Congratulations guys!" I say, hugging them both.

"Thanks." They say at the same time.

"Congrats guys." Randy says. "Ready to go to the locker room?"

"Yeah let's go." Cody says. We head to the locker room, once there Cody and Ted get dressed and get their stuff together.

"Ready to go?" Randy asks. Everyone nods and we leave.

How did you guys like the playfullness in this chap? Regarding the RKO, and the fangirls? I Hope you guys enjoyed it, I mean it wasn't as exciting as other chaps!! Still hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Don't worry Kayla, Judgment Day will come soon enough!

A/N: I hope some of you review! I would love to read them! It helps me write better! Feel free to Review! And Sorry guys this Chap is kinda short! Don't worry longer chaps to come!!!

Over the next week the guys do house shows. I manage Randy vs Jeff Hardy in a non-title match, Ted vs Carlito, and Cody vs Primo. Everyday the guys and I go to the gym and work out. Randy and I practice the RKO. The week passed before we knew it and on Saturday we leave and drive to Rosemont. Ted is driving with Cody in the passengers seat, leaving Randy and I alone in the backseat. Every time Ted and Cody would argue over the directions, Randy and I would start kissing or making out. They would stop arguing and tell us to stop, which we wouldn't, just to torture them. Ted even threatened to pull the car over a few times. Eventually we decided to talk about our families. We argued over whose dad was better, after everyone was mad at each other we decided that they are all equally the best. Which none of us agreed on the inside, but the outside we did, so we would stop bickering. We spent the night at a hotel and then arrived at the Allstate Arena on Sunday at noon. We all head to the ring and warm up. Once we were done we head to the locker room and get ready to go talk out our matches. I turn to Randy.

"Are you going to be able to just TALK to Dave?"

"Yeah... I have to." He says, thinking "Even though, I'd love to tear him apart."

" Randy... I mean it, you have to be nice..." I pause. "Until the match, then you can kick his ass!" We all laugh.

"I'll be good." He says, I raise my brows. "I promise." He says, with a cute face.

"All right." I say, who could resist that face? "I'll talk to you when we get done okay?"

"Okay." We kiss and the four of us leave. I meet up with Stephanie in her office. We discuss our match, all throughout our conversation, I can't help but think about Randy and Dave. It's not that I don't trust him, but still.

"Em? You okay? You seem distracted."

"Huh? Oh I'm okay, I'm just worried about Dave and Randy being alone."

"Don't you trust Randy?" She asks, confused.

"Yeah, it's Dave I don't trust."

"True... Well we're done here, so if you want you can go in with them."

"Thanks. See you out there." We hug, then I head off to find Randy and Dave.

Hope ya like it! Again sorry its short! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Shannon and Boo for the reviews! I really enjoy them!!!!

Hope ya guys like it!!!

Randy walked into Dave's locker room, he was sitting on a chair waiting for him. Seeing Dave, he gets really angry, wanting to rip into him. He tries to calm down, as he goes to sit down on the couch.

"Hey Randy." Dave says, like nothing happened between them.

"Look Dave, I don't want to do something I'll regret, so let's just get this over with." He says, trying to keep calm.

"All right, fair enough..." Dave looks up at Randy.

"Randy, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Dave, I'm not in the mood, and your apology doesn't mean shit to me, so let's just drop it." After a second Dave nods. They discuss their match. The whole time Randy's thinking. "Keep cool, you promised... Just keep cool." I knock on the door and walk in.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Randy asks, confused. " Doesn't she trust me? He thought. I notice Dave staring at me.

"I finished with Stephanie and she told me to come here and sit with you guys." I smile at Randy, not even acknowledging Dave.

"Oh okay. Come sit here." He says, patting his lap. "Apparently Stephanie doesn't trust me.... I can't say I blame her though. Hm... I could use Emma to play mind games with Dave." He thought. I sit on Randy's lap, and look at Dave.

"Hello Dave." I say, being nice.

"Hey Emma." He looks at me, guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are Dave." I say. "He can be as sorry as he wants, that doesn't mean he's off the hook, far from it." I thought.

"Can we continue?" Randy snaps. I look at him, I mean I can't blame him for being mad. He sits back and pulls me into his chest. Dave watches, getting pissed.

"Yeah." They continue to talk about their match. Once done Randy and I leave.

"Hey, thanks for keeping you cool." I say, looking up at him.

"No problem. I promised you, didn't I?" He smiles.

"Yeah, you did." We kiss as Dave walks out, he pushes past us. I laugh at him, "So childish." I thought.

"Hey Randy, after my match, we figured it would sell the concussion more if you come out and carry me out. Could you do that?"

"Yeah, no problem." Cody and Ted walk over to us.

"Hey guys! You all ready for your match?" I ask.

"Yeah we are." Cody says, Ted nods in agreement.

"Hey guys!" She says, happily.

"Hey Stephanie!" I say.

"Hi Steph." Randy says. Cody and Ted nod to her.

"Are you ready to go? Our match is up next."

"Yeah." I say, kissing Randy goodbye.

"Good luck." He says, looking down at me. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine baby, promise." I say, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He kisses me. "God, I hope that she will be alright." He thought, as Stephanie and I walk to the curtain.

Well guys the next 2 chaps are Emma's and Randy's matches! Please review!!! Hope ya enjoyed this chap!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Josie for the review! I really enjoy them!!!!

This is Emma's match! I hope you like it!!!!!

"Ready?" She asks me.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." Her music hits, the crowd is mixed as she goes out. "Voices" plays and I go out. The staff had asked me if I wanted different music, but I liked Voices so I kept it. As I walk down I hear boos, and a few RKO chants, which I know those are Randy's but I still figured they were meant for me! Once I get in, the ref rings the bell. Stephanie and I get close and trash talk. I smack her and she tries to smack me back, but misses. We lock up, I knock her down and put her into Randy's headlock submission. After about a minute, she reaches the bottom rope with her foot. I stand her up and hit her with a dropkick. She get up and runs at me, I move, thinking that she'd missed me, but she comes back and clotheslines me. Stephanie and I go back and forth for a few minutes until she gives me a bulldog and sets me up for the pedigree,when I counter and DDT her. I try to pin her, but only get a 2 count. She gets up and slaps me saying "How dare you do this to me?!?" I smack her back and she spears me. I fall back and hold onto my head, selling the concussion possibility. She gets up and walks over to me, she picks me up and scoop slams me back down. She comes over to me and looks at my face, seeing the overly pained look on it. She waves her hand in front of my face and bends over, concerned.

"Emma? Emma! Are you okay?" She asks me. I hold my head.

"Step... Steph? Whats going on? My ears are ringing!" I say, scared. She calls for help and helps me up. I instinctively grab her and RKO her. The cameras zoom onto my face, showing the lovely effects of landing on my head. We lay on the mat, not moving, the crowd is silent. I slowly sit up and start to feel around for her. I find her and pin her, winning the match. Lillian announces my win as the ref comes over and checks me over. I tell him that my vision is kinda blurry and that I keep hearing ringing in my head. He signals for the trainers and they run out. They check me over, and about a minute later Randy runs down.

"Are you okay? He asks, panicked. "Is she okay?!" He yells at the trainers.

"Randy make the ringing stop!" I say, pained, as the trainers explain to Randy what was going on, pointing to my eyes and head.

"Randy..." I whine, once more. He picks me up and carries me to the back.

Once in back Randy sets me down.

"You okay?" He asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for coming to get me." I say, smiling at him.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you're okay. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." We kiss, actually we make out. Once we were done, I help Randy stretch a bit. We turn on the tv and sit on the couch, watching Cody and Ted's match. After about 20 minutes Ted hits Dreamstreet on Carlito and the win.

"I guess we're going to have to celebrate tonight huh? All the members of Legacy victorious. Well after you win of course!"

" Yes, we are." He says, grinning. Cody and Ted come in. I run up to them and hug and kiss their cheeks.

"Congrats guys!!!"

"Thanks!" They both say, breathing hard. Randy comes over.

"Congratulations guys, I'm really proud of you both. You've come a long way." All three hug.

"Thanks Randy." Cody says.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn to win." Ted says.

"Yeah. Wish me luck."

" Good luck." I say, looking into his eyes. "Please promise me that you'll be careful." I say, tears forming in my eyes. "I know that this is a dangerous business, and I knew this match was coming, but now that it's here, I can't help but worry about him." I thought.

"Hey, don't worry." He says, pulling me into his chest. "I'll be fine, I'll be careful. I promise." we kiss, a very passionate kiss might I add. Then he heads to the curtains. I sit in the locker room on the couch. Cody and Ted come over and sit with me. I turn to Ted who smiles at me. I try to hold my worry and tears in, but they all come out. Ted grabs me and holds on to me while Cody rubs my arm, reassuringly.

"Oh Teddy, I'm so worried about him" I say, through the tears.

"Don't worry Em... Randy will be fine." Ted says. "God, I pray that you're right Ted." I thought as I turned on the tv.

So whatcha think? Good? I hope so! I love how sweet Ted and Cody are! :-D Please Review!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks DarkAngelMel and Josie for the reviews!!!

Haven't done this in a while so here goes : Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the wwe, no matches, no wrestlers! Wish I did tho!!!!!

Okay so this is it! The Last Man Standing Match! I hope that it isn't tooo boring, I tend to suck at writing matches lol! This match will be read from Emma's POV.

"Voices" plays and Randy walks out slowly. Once he gets in the ring "I Walk Alone" blares and Dave comes out. Once Dave is in the ref rings the bell and the match begins. Randy immediately starts punching Dave, but Dave punches back. They slug it out for a few seconds until Dave knocks Randy down. Randy rolls out of the rings and grabs a chair, and gets back in. Randy ties to hit Dave with the chair but misses, Dave hits Randy with a clothesline. Dave picks up the chair and starts hitting Randy with it. Every time Dave hit him, I squeezed Ted's hand. Dave hit Randy three times. The ref begins to count, he gets to a 5 count when Randy gets up. Dave runs at Randy, who dodges and grabs the chair. Dave turns around and Randy hits him twice with the chair. While Dave is down, Randy goes out and grabs the steel steps and throws them in. The ref gets to a 4 count and Dave is up. Randy gets in and does his backbreaker on Dave, and then grabs his hands and stomps on them, the stomps on his feet and his chest. As Dave gets up, Randy grabs the steps and hits Dave with them. Dave's head hits the corner of the steps and busts open. The ref checks on Dave, while Randy is screaming "Count! Count!" Dave stays down until a 7 count. He gets up and staggers. Randy hits him the chair once more. Then he gets out of the ring and goes over to the ECW announce table and pulls the top off and the tv monitors out. Unbeknownst to Randy, Dave is behind him and hits hit. He grabs the tv monitor and this Randy with it. Randy slowly falls to the ground. I turn and clutch onto Ted's shirt. I try to turn back around but Ted holds me back as Cody says, "You don't want to see Em." Which of course worries me more. I fight out of Ted's grip, Randy is bleeding, a lot. Blood is running down from his forehead down onto his chest. I get up and try to run down there to help him, but Cody grabs me and holds me back, and sits me back down. The ref is up to a 9 count when Randy gets up... and falls back down. Dave picks him up and places him on the ECW table. He goes and clears the Raw announce table off. He gets on the ECW table and picks up Randy, preparing for the Batista Bomb. (by this time I think I broke poor Ted's hand!) As Dave is getting ready to lift Randy, Randy counters into the RKO. The table breaks under the impact. I release Ted's hand a little, as the ref beings his count. By 7 Randy is up, and by 9 Dave is up too. Randy gets that psychotic look on his face and finds a kendo stick and begins beating Dave with it, almost like he is taking his anger out on him for all the pain that he caused. Randy doesn't stop there, he grabs the, now dented chair, and hits Dave about 5 times with it. Then he sets up the chair and grabs Dave. He grabs his neck and gives him an RKO onto it. Randy wants to continue but the ref pushes him back as he begins the count. By now Dave is bleeding profusely and looks unconscious. The ref hits the 10 count and rings the bell, as "Voices" blares. The ref holds up Randy's hand in victory. I hug Cody and Ted and run to the curtain and wait for Randy. He comes into the back and I run and jump into his arms. (He being that good, catches me) I kiss him very fiercely and get down. I look him over. The cut on his head is still bleeding and he has bruises on his back where the chair hit him.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, worried.

"Tired, and sore." He says, breathing hard.

"How's you head?"

"Well, I've got a splitting headache, but other than that..."

"Congratulations by the way, Champ." I say and kiss him. Yeah he may be bloody, but I don't care, I'm just glad he is mostly okay.

"Let's get you checked out baby." I say, and we head for the trainers. He gets 5 stitches for his cut, luckily he doesn't have a concussion. They give him some meds and we head to the locker room.

"Congrats Champ." Cody says.

"How ya feeling?" Ted asks.

"Better now that I've got some meds in me. Of course having Em by my side always makes me feel better." He smirks. We kiss and Cody and Ted say "Eww"

"Okay.. You may have went through hell, but that is still gross!" Cody says.

"Give them a break, Em was really worried and Randy DID got though hell." Ted says.

"You we really worried?" Randy asks.

"Of course I was! Watching you get hit with chairs and tv monitors isn't easy, you know! I think I broke poor Teddy's hand!" I look at Ted. "Sorry, I do hope that your hand is okay." "Wow, she must've been really worried. She looks like she's been crying... I didn't mean to worry her that much." Randy thought.

"Don't worry, my hand is fine." Ted smiles.

"Good!" I smile back at him.

"Thanks for keeping Em company during my match guys."

"No problem!" Cody says. " She needed us to be there for her so we were."

"Yeah it was no problem at all! I mean, she's like a sister to us, and plus we were worried about you too." Ted says.

"Thanks..." " Wow, even Ted and Cody were worried... I love having them, my best friends and my amazing girlfriend... I'm lucky." Randy thought. After we get all of our stuff around, Randy rinses off and we head to the hotel, where we can all rest up.

So what did ya think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Feel free to review!!! Hoping for more reviews! If you haven't ever reviewed please do! I love to read feedback!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!!!!

A/N: Okay guys, this rating is def T. and Just warning ya right now, this chap has sexual content, so just warning you!!

Once back at the hotel, we all three get checked in and head up to our room.

"Well, I think I'm going to hop in the shower." Randy says, getting clean clothes out of his suitcase.

"Okay." I say, as he goes into the bathroom and locks the door.

" I think I'm gonna go for a swim." Cody says, grabbing trunks from his suitcase. "Wanna join?"

"That sounds good to me." Ted agrees, grabbing his trunks and the keys to the room. "How about you Em? Wanna go for a swim?"

"Nah, that's okay. I think I'll just get into my pj's and relax."

"Okay. See ya later!" Cody says, as he and Ted had out the door. I lock the door behind them.

I walk back over to the bed, grabbing my pajamas and start to undress. I listen to make sure Randy's water is still running. I slip my shirt off and place it on the bed, unbuckling my skirt and kicking it across the room. Facing the bathroom I unbuckle my bra, not hearing the bathroom door unlock. Randy steps out of the bathroom, dripping wet, in nothing but a towel. I quickly turn around, hearing him say. "I, I'm sorry."

"N.. no, it's okay, it's not your fault. I should've waited." I reply, stuttering.

"No, I'm sorry." He says, softly. I quickly reattach my bra, and stand there, embarrassed. A few moments later I feel Randy's hands on waist. "You don't have to be shy anymore." He whispers. He kisses my neck softly. "Wow Randy..." I thought, surprised. He then licks my ear, very, very lightly. I turn around and gently kiss him, not able to control myself anymore. "Emma, what are you doing?!" I thought to myself. " I know, I wanted to wait, but this just feels right." He starts to slid his hands down my hips, to my ass... I freeze.

"Emma, hun, you okay?" He asks, unsure.

"Yeah, I.. I'm fine." I reply, unsure if I'm actually am or not.

"Emma, do you want to do this?" He asks, softly.

"Yes," I whisper. " Screw it! This is the man of my dreams, he's worth it." I thought, finally giving in.

"Are you sure, I know you wanted to wait until..." He begins.

"Randy, just shut up and kiss me." I say, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Now that he was sure that I was okay. Randy slow rubs his hands up my back, and unbuckles my bra. I tense up a little. "Come on Emma!" I yell to myself. "First time or not! It's with the man I love so come on!" I thought, getting aggravated with myself. Randy lets go of me and turns to face me.

"I love you, so much Emma." He says, his voice, deep and sexy.

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes I say, "I love you too, Randy. More than anything." I start kissing up and down his neck, causing him to moan.

Then without thinking, I throw myself onto him. We start kissing, which leads to a very passionate make-out session. After about five minutes, Randy picks me up and carries me to the bed, laying me down. He climbs on top of me, continuing to kiss me. He rubs his body all over mine, making me want him even more.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks me once more.

"I'm sure baby, don't worry!" I reply.

He starts kissing me again, lifting me onto his, still wet, body. I feel his penis slide into me, and we start to rock. Moving together as one. I get the urge to moan, but try to avoid it by digging my nails into his chest, causing him to moan. We go faster and harder, finally I give up, hitting my climax, and I cry out his name. His moaning gets louder.

"Emma, baby, faster." He whispers. "Faster?" I thought. (Being new at this, I was a bit confused, but was definitely getting the hang of it.) "We can go faster? Awesome!" I thought. I begin going faster, his wish was my command, so to speak.

After about an hour, or so, of wonderful, intense, amazing sex, I found myself laying beside him. I gazed into his eyes, the man of my dreams. "Did that really happen?" I can't help but think. " Or was it just a dream?" Randy leans over and kisses my forehead. "Nope, definitely not a dream!" I thought, smiling.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too." I say, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asks, confused.

"Well, I'm assuming we're done. Cody and Ted will be back soon and I don't really want them to walk in on us."

"Oh, good point." He agrees. He gets up, grabbing our jammies and leads me into the bathroom. I grab my clothes and begin to put my shirt on.

"What are you doing?" He asks, confused.

"Getting dressed, like I said, silly. Why?" I ask.

"You really want to get dressed? I thought that it was a code for something else." He says, raising his brows. I laugh.

"Nope, sorry." I say, he pouts. I laugh at his pouty face. " Come on, let's get dressed." I say, putting my bottoms on. He slides his boxers and shirt on. We head out to the couch. I snuggle up next to him, as he turns on the TV. I look up at him, and kiss him, as the door unlocks. Ted and Cody walk in, still wet. They look at us and stop.

"Did we miss something?" They ask in unison. "Wow! How did they figure it out?" I thought, shocked.

With an adorable smile on his face, Randy says " Nope, nothing at all." We both laugh.

"Ewww..." Ted and Cody say, once again in unison. We laugh again. After a moment of awkward silence...

"If you'd like, we can get another room?" Ted offers, I look at Randy.

"That would be great." He says, as Cody goes over and grabs the phone. He calls the service desk and asks for another room.

"I need to go down and get a key at the service desk." Cody says, hanging up the phone. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Em, why don't you go with him?" Randy asks, abruptly.

"Um... Okay... Do you mind Cody?" I ask him, overly confused.

"No, not at all." He replies, equally as confused. We both leave and go down to the service desk.

Okay! There ya go! I hope you like it! Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!!

Sorry guys its kinda short but here ya go! And sorry it took me so long, having computer issues! Lol! Enjoy and Review!!!!!

"Randy, what's going on?" Ted asks, turning to Randy.

"I need to call Stephanie, and I needed Emma out of the room." He says, picking up his cell, and dialing Stephanie.

"Hello?" She answers, sleepily.

"Hey Steph."

"Randy? Is everything okay?" She asks, confused.

"Yeah, everything's fine... I need a favor though."

"Yeah, anything."

"Could you take Emma shopping tomorrow?"

"Um... Yeah, why?" She replies, confused.

"I need her out." He answers, matter-of-factly.

"Randy, what are you planning?" She asks.

"I need to go out, without Emma."

"Randy, what are you doing?" She asks, getting kind of worried. " Randy had better not be cheating on her! I'll KILL him." Stephanie thought.

" I need to go out ring shopping... I'm going to ask her to marry me." He says, excitedly.

"Oh my god! Yay!" Stephanie yells, waking Hunter.

"Hm? Steph? What's going on?" He asks, sleepily.

"Randy's gonna ask Emma to marry him!" She exclaims, happily.

"That's great! Congrats Randy!" He says into the phone.

"Thanks Hunt. Want to help me?" He asks, " I think I will need all the help I can get."

"Of course, what time?"

"How about noon, meet me here. Steph and Em can head out then too."

"Great, see you at noon."

"Bye." He says, hanging up. He turns around as Cody and I walk back into the room. Ted has a big grin on his face.

"Got it." Cody says, looking at Ted's face, confused.

"Good, let's get going." Ted says, grabbing his stuff. Cody nods, and grabs his bags. Ted leans over towards Randy, "Good luck." He says to him, and pats his back. I look at them confused, then kiss Ted and Cody's cheeks as they leave. I lock the door behind them. I turn to look at Randy, who crawled back into bed. He holds the covers up, I run back and jump under the them. I look at him, into his eyes, almost trying to read his thoughts.

"Randy... Do you regret having sex with me?" I ask, concerned. " I hope he didn't, but the way he acted.... after..." I thought, scared.

"What? No! Of course not!" He replies, confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you got all weird after we did it, and wanted me to leave. So I figured... "

"No! Of course not! I love you!" He says, pulling me into his chest. "I love you so much Emma, there's no other person I'd rather be with!" He says, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too Randy, with all of my heart." I kiss him. He pulls me into a deeper kiss, but I yawn, breaking it.

"Oops! Sorry!" I giggle, he laughs. "Way to ruin a moment." I thought.

"It's okay. We should get some sleep anyways. You've got a busy day tomorrow."

"What? What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, Steph called while you were with Cody. She wants to go shopping tomorrow. I told her that you'd love to." He says, smiling. " She and Hunter will be here at noon."

"Okay, cool. I'm always up for shopping." I laugh. "That's kinda out of the blue, but okay... Why would she be calling this late? Hmm... Oh well." I thought, a little suspicious, but I decided to just let it go. "Why is Hunter coming?"

"He wants to do some "male bonding"."

"That sounds fun."

"Oh yeah... loads..." He replies, sarcastically. I yawn again.

"We should get some sleep." Randy says, leaning over and turning off the light. We kiss. "I love you."

" I love you too." I say, and fall asleep.

There ya go! Just a little tidbit, reviewing makes my day, and makes me want to update faster! So please review!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Wahoo! I love reviews! Enjoy this chap!!!

The next morning, we wake up to a knock on our door.

"Let's ignore it, maybe they'll go away." I say, sleepily. Randy laughs, the knocking continues. He gets up, groaning, and walks over to the door. He opens it, Ted and Cody are standing there, grinning.

"Mornin' Randy." Ted says, cheerfully.

" Ted, Cody. What are you guys doing here?"

"We figured you needed an alarm clock." Cody says, with a silly grin.

"An alarm clock? What time is it?" He asks, looking over at a clock. "Wow! 11!? Already?" I get up and walk over to the door.

"Morning guys!" I say, finally awake.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Ted says, smiling.

"What are you guys planning on doing today?"

"Working out, eating, sleeping, so not much." Cody answers.

"Sounds fun," I say, " Wanna come in?"

"No, that's okay. We're gonna head to the gym. We decided to come here and make sure you guys were up first."

"Thanks Ted! We probably would've slept all day!" I say, giggling.

"Okay, T.M.I." Cody says, with an "eww" look on his face. " I think we should go now." We all laugh.

"All right, see ya later guys." Ted says, winking at Randy and bending down, kissing my cheek.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" I say, hugging them.

"Bye guys." They both leave. I run back to bed and cover up. Randy runs over and jumps onto the bed, tickling me.

"Randy!" I whine, through the giggles. "Stop!" He continues to tickle me. "Please! Mercy!" I cry out. He stops and lays down next to me, I cuddle up to him.

"I don't wanna go."

"Don't wanna go where?" He asks, confused.

"Anywhere... I want to stay here, safe in your arms, forever."

"As much as I'd love that.... We have friends coming to hang out with us."

"I know..." I pout.

" You'll have fun!" He laughs at my pouty face. "Cute." he thought.

" I know, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, babe. But right now, we need to get dressed and ready to go. Hunter and Steph will be here soon."

"I know, just five more minutes, please??" I put on a puppy dog face.

"Nope, sorry. Up and at 'em." He says, picking me up.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Randy sets me down, kissing me. I turn and head towards the bathroom, grabbing my clothes. A few minutes later I come out, my hair is up in a pony, and I'm wearing a cute pink tee, and blue jean shorts. Randy turns around and gasps.

"Damn, you look great." He says, sexily.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, handsome." I take him in, he's wearing a black affliction tee and blue jeans. He has his hair all spiked up. I walk over and start kissing him, up and down his neck. "Payback for earlier." I thought, knowing that it would get him sexed up. (Hey, I'm catchin on quick! Lol)

"Oh, come on Em... Don't do this to me." He whines. I keep on kissing him. "Em, please!" I stop, laughing.

"Tee hee, you can tickle, I can kiss." We both laugh. There's a knock on the door.

"Looks like they're here." He says, going to answer the door. He opens it and Stephanie and Hunter walk in.

"Randy," Stephanie says, kissing his cheek. "Em!" She exclaims, walking over.

"Hey Steph!" I hug her, "Hey Hunter!" I yell to him.

"Hey Emma!" He yells back.

"You ready for some power shopping?" Steph asks me.

"Yeah!" We walk towards the door, I grab my purse. "You two have fun Male-bonding!" I say to Hunter and Randy.

"Oh, we will, don't you worry!" Hunter replies, sarcastically. I go to smack his arm, when Randy pulls Stephanie aside.

"Could you keep Em out until like 5:30-6ish?" He asks.

"Yeah, no problem." She replies, smiling.

"Thanks." They both walk back over to where Hunter and I are.

"You ready to go Em?"

"Yeah, you two behave today!" I say, sternly.

"We will." Randy says, laughing. " Have fun baby." We kiss again, as Stephanie and Hunter do the same. Steph and I leave.

With Randy and Hunter....

"You ready?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, let's go." They leave and go to the jewelers uptown. They get out of the car and head in.

"Do you know what kind of ring you want?"

"Yeah, I'll know it when I see it." He replies, confidently. A sales clerk walks over. She checks Randy and Hunter out.

"What can I help you lovely gentlemen with today?" She asks, flirting with them.

"I need an engagement ring." Randy says, ignoring her.

"What kind? Diamond, CZ, or.." She began, a little less perky.

"Diamond, in a heart cut, preferably."

"Silver, Gold, or White Gold? What Karat?"

"White Gold," Hunter looks at Randy funny. "What? Em hates regular gold. 18 Karat please."

"All right, follow me." She says, leading them over towards a case.

"Wow, these are beautiful." Hunter says.

"Yeah," Randy says, lookin at the different rings. "That's it!" He says, pointing to the one in the middle. " Can I see that one?"

"Of course, an excellent choice, if I say so myself." She says, handing the ring to Randy. He looks at it, it has a medium heart shaped diamond. He turns it back and forth in between his fingers.

After a minute, "What size is this?" He asks, handing the ring to her.

" Size 6." She replies, handing the ring back to him.

"Perfect, I'll take it." He says, handing the ring back to her. They head up to the counter.

"I think Emma's going to love that ring. It just seems to fit her." Hunter says, "I don't understand why I was even needed... I mean you seemed to know what you were looking for."

"I need you for moral support, and plus you're my friend and I want your input. Plus, you've done this before." He says laughing.

"True." Hunter agrees, nodding. Randy pays for the ring and puts it in his pocket.

"Now... How are you going to propose?" Hunter asks.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have to make a call." Randy says, and walks away. A few minutes later he comes back to Hunter.

"You wanna know how I'm going to propose right?" Hunter nods. "Well I rented out the whole restaurant part of the hotel, and had a table decked out with candles and flowers. After we eat dinner, I'm going to propose to her in our new suite, which is filled with Roses and rose petals."

"Wow, being Mr. Romantic, huh?" Hunter asks, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Hunt." Randy says, punching him, playfully.

"All joking aside, don't you think that she will catch on?" He asks, being serious.

"No, she won't.... At least I hope she doesn't..." Randy says, as his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID. "Emma" it says, and he answers.

"Hey baby, how's shopping going?"

"Good, I got you something!" I say, giddily.

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything. You're love is all I need." Hunter makes a barfing noise. Randy shushes him.

"Awe, Randy... That's soo sweet! I love you!" I say, tearing up. "Well, too late! I can't wait to give it to you! I hope you like it!" I say, changing the subject.

"I know I will, anything you get me will be amazing."

"I really hope so... I miss you."

"I miss you too Em... So tonight for dinner, I was thinking that I was going to take you out for a fancy one? Sound good?" He asks, casually.

"Yeah! No problem! It just gives me another thing to shop for!"

"Okay, Well babe I gotta go, okay? I'll pick you up at the room at 7 okay?"

"Okay, bye Randy. I love you."

"Love you too." He says, hanging up. "Well Hunt, I need you help with one more thing..."

"What's that?" Hunter asks, confused.

"I need you help getting a new outfit for tonight." Hunter nods, and they head to the clothing shop up the road.

Meanwhile with Emma and Stephanie.

"So what are the guys up to?" Steph asks.

"I dunno, I didn't get a chance to ask them.."

"That's weird, but okay.."

I look into my bag and pull out a watch case. I open it up, showing a gold Rolex, with a diamond heart carved into the center of it.

"I really hope he likes it." I say, sighing.

"I'm sure he will." Steph replies, reassuringly. She looks at me funny. "What's the matter Em? You seem kinda down."

"Nothing's wrong." I fake a smile, she looks at me, not believing me for a second. "Really, nothing's wrong."

"Come on Em, you can tell me anything, you know that."

I sigh, "Well, last night Randy and I had sex for the first time, and afterwords it was like he wanted to get rid of me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after we did it, Cody and Ted came back and decided to get a different room. Cody was going to get a new room key, and all of a sudden Randy told me to go with him. He didn't even ask me, he just TOLD me. I was so confused, and I'm thinking that he regretted it." I say, getting more depressed by the moment.

Stephanie, realizing why he told me to go says, "Did you talk to him about this?"

"Yeah, he said he didn't."

"And you think he was just saying that to not hurt you?" She says, finishing my sentence.

"Maybe, I mean, God!" I sigh, "I just don't know... Do you think I made a mistake?" I ask her, starting to cry.

"Oh hunny." She says, pulling me into a hug. "You didn't, Randy loves you! I've never seen him so in love. Plus I know Randy wouldn't lie to you like that. He does love you." She says smiling, reassuringly.

"You're right." I say, wiping my tears. "Randy would never do that to me." "I can't believe that I thought that! God! I'm horrible, I always have to find a negative out of many positives...." I thought. "Randy's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love him so much." I laugh, " Well, if nothing else, one good thing came out of this..." I begin.

"What's that?" Steph asks, curious.

"I'm no longer a virgin!" We both laugh.

"So what did Randy say?" She asks, changing the subject.

"He asked me to dinner, so I need to get a new dress! Wanna help me pick it out?"

"Of course!" She replies, excitedly. We leave the bench we were sitting on and head to the Pennies down the road. We go inside and start to look around. I grab a few dresses and try them on, each one not seeming to fit right.

"How about this one?" Stephanie asks, holding up a black sleeveless dress, with Pink ribbons going down the middle, and on the slits of the sides..

"Oh my god! That's beautiful!" She comes into the dressing room and hands me the dress. I try it on, and come out of the dressing room.

"Emma!" She cries, "You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks! I love this dress! It's fits perfect!" I exclaim, happily.

"You look amazing in it." She says, as I twirl in front of the mirror.

"Thanks! I think I'm going to get it." I say, turning and going into the dressing room, taking the dress off. I come out holding the dress, and we head up to the counter.

"Need any accessories?" She asks.

"Nope, I've got the perfect ones at the hotel."

"Awesome! Well let's head back there and get you all glamed up!" I nod. Once I pay for the dress, we call a cab and head back to the hotel. Once there we go up to our suite and I change into my dress. I come out and Stephanie comes over and hugs me.

"What's that for?" I ask her, confused.

"Just because..." She smiles, "You're beautiful, ya know? You kinda glow."

"Awe! Thanks Steph!" We hug.

"Now, let's get you all made up" she smiles, as we head back into the bathroom. She does my make-up and puts my hair up, in a half-pony, leaving the rest hang down.

"You look so beautiful." She says.

"Thank you... so much... for everything." I reply, tears in my eyes... " I love her so much!" I thought.

"No problem babes, anytime." We hug, Stephanie looks at her watch. "Well it's almost seven, I guess I should go. Randy will be here soon.:

"Thanks again, for everything."

"Okay, gotta go!" She says, kissing my cheek and heading out the door. A few seconds later I hear a knock on the door. I take a deep breath and...

There ya go! Extra long too! Hope ya liked it! Please remember to review!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews! Wahoo! Love them!!! And here ya goo!!!! It's a shortie but longer ones to come!

Randy's POV

I walk up to her door, nervous about what I'm about to do.. "God, I hope she says yes." I thought. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

Emma's POV.

I open the door, gasping at the sight of him. I take a second to take him in, his spiked up hair, his black suit with his light blue undershirt, and the hint of a little nervousness on his face. I let out a sharp breath .

"You look beautiful." He says, thinking "Wow. She really went all out."

"Thank you." I say, blushing. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thanks... Shall we?" He asks, sticking his arm out.

"Not quite yet, I need to give you something first." I say, reaching into my purse, pulling out a box. "Here, open it." I say, handing it to him. He takes it and opens it. He smiles.

"Wow, it's beautiful." He grins.." Thank you."

"You really like it? Not to corny?"

"Nope, not at all. I really love the heart inside." "I can't believe she did that." He thought. "Thank you so much." He leans over and kisses me.

"You're welcome." I say, kissing him back.

"Okay. Now shall we?" He asks, sticking his arm out again.

"Yes," I reply laughing, and sticking my arm into his. "Where we going?"

"You'll see." He says, as we get in the elevator. We go down to the first floor and head out towards the dining room/restaurant area. As we get closer I see dim lights and smell flowers. We walk into the restaurant and walk over to the one table, set with candles and carnations. Randy pulls out my chair. "After you," He says, as I sit down.

"Randy..." I say speechless, " This, is so beautiful." He sits down across from me. "What's the occasion?" I ask, a bit confused. His face pales a little.

"N-no occasion." He stutters, " I just wanted to do something nice for you." "Damn! She caught on quick!" He thought.

I raise my brows, "Uh-huh. I know what you're doing Randy." I say smiling, I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yo-you do?" He asks, his face getting more nervous by the second. "How could she know?! Stephanie better not have told her!"

"Yep, you think that taking me to dinner, wouldn't make me catch on?"

What do you think? Think she knows? Hmmm... what will randy do if she does??? Can't wait to hear what you think!!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews! Wahoo!! Here ya go! Enjoy!! And beware! It's long!!!!!!!

"What are you talking about?" He asks, visibly nervous.

"You think you're going to get lucky tonight, don't cha?" I ask, serious.

"Ha!" He laughs, "Damn, I thought she really knew! Well I do hope I get lucky, just not in that way." He thought, smiling.

"What's so funny?" I ask, confused.

"I promise, I'm not trying to get lucky."

"Then what did you do this for?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." I raise my brows. "Promise." He finishes.

"All right, I'll believe you, for now."

"Good." He says, smiling. I look around, the table has white candles set on it, with Carnations set around the candles.

"Why did you pick Carnations?" I ask. Curious.

"Because I knew they were your favorite."

How did you figure that out?" I ask, my confusion growing.

"I asked around..." He says, I wait for him to continue. After a few seconds, I realize that he isn't going to.

"Ya gonna tell me who told you?"

"Nope!" He says, smirking. I growl, frustrated, as he laughs at me.

"So. What's on the menu?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Anything your heart desires." He replies, I blush. "Wow, Randy." I thought, " He put a lot of thought and heart into this." He looks at my face, realizing I was in deep thought.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" He asks, I blush more, (if possible) realizing that I'd been too quiet.

"Nothing, just how wonderful you are." He smirks.

"So, have you decided what you want to eat?"

"Yeah... promise you won't laugh." I say, kinda nervous.

"Laugh?" Confusion spreading throughout his features. "Why would I laugh?"

"Because, I want chicken strips, with french fries!" I say, immediately blushing.

"Don't worry, I know how picky you are babe." He smiles.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asks, even more confused.

"Because, you do all this fancy stuff for me, and tell me I can have anything and I choose fries and chicken strips." He laughs.

"Don't worry! Like I said I know how picky you are." The waiter comes over to us. Randy orders for us both. He gets a steak, medium well, with fries as to not make me feel as bad. (Or so I thought). About 15 minutes later they bring our food. We are pretty much quiet during dinner, only talking about what we did on our day out. Me, shopping with Stephanie, and Randy, working out with Hunter. Towards the end of dinner, I notice Randy looking a little bit nervous.

"Are you okay, Randy?" I ask him. "sh*t! Do I really look that nervous? I know I feel nervous, I just didn't think it showed." He thought.

"Nothing." He replies, quickly.

"'Nothing?' What do you mean, 'nothing'" I ask, confused.

"Didn't you ask what was wrong?"

"No... I asked if you were okay." I say, a little suspicious.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." He smiles nervously.

"You seem like you have things on your mind... Care to share?"

"Nah, just work related stuff." He shrugs.

"We have the same job, you can tell me ya know?"

"No, that's okay. Don't worry about it." He smiles, once again, nervously.

"Okay..." I wasn't quite ready to stop trying to figure it out yet.

"So, how'd you like dinner?" He asks, changing the subject.

"It was amazing, How about you?"" I ask, finally letting it go, I'd find out the truth later.

"It was good." He smiles, glad that his subject change worked. "The ice cream was really good."

"I know! I can't believe you never had cookies and cream before!"

"Yeah, it's definitely one of my favorites now.:

" Has been mine, for a while now." I sigh, " That was amazing... Thank you so much Randy." I say, leaning over and kissing him.

"You're very welcome. Are you ready to head back to the room?" He asks, even more nervous than before.

"Yeah, let's go." He comes over and grabs my hand and entwines his fingers in mine. We hold hands while he pays and as we head into the elevator. When we get in he presses the 7th floor instead of the 4th.

"Um... Randy, we're on the 4th floor."

He smiles, "Not anymore, I had our room changed to a better one." I shake my head at him. "What?"

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" I ask, smiling. "You have no idea." He thought.

"Yep," he grins. The elevator stops on the 7th floor. We get out and Randy leads us down the hall to the last room. He pulls a key out of his pocket, and turns towards me.

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" I ask, confused.

"Just trust me, close your eyes." He says, grinning. I nod, and close my eyes. "Don't peak." He says, thwarting my plans to indeed, peak. He opens the door, I immediately smell flowers. "Keep your eyes closed." He says, leading me into the room. He stops.

"Open your eyes." He says, I open them and gasp. I look around the room, seeing a huge bed with rose petals on the floor, leading to the bed from the door. Candles outlining the room and the bed itself. There's dozens of roses in vases in various places around the room as well. Tears fill my eyes as I turn back to Randy. They flow down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asks, noticing my tears.

"Nothing... Randy.." I pause, letting out a breath. "It's breathtaking."

"Yes, you are." He says, bending down on one knee. I inhale sharply. Realizing what was coming. "Emmalyn Lynn Guerrero. Will you marry me?" He asks, staring into my eyes, and pulling out a ring case, and opening it, to reveal a white gold ring, with a diamond heart in the middle.

"Yes, " I reply. " 100% yes. I will." He gets up and kisses me, passionately. He grabs the ring out of the case and puts it on my finger, it fits perfectly. "Randy, it's beautiful." I say, kissing him again. "Thank you, so much... for everything."

"Thank you, for agreeing to marry me." He laughs.

"Wasn't a hard decision to make... Wait a minute, this is what you were so nervous about isn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought you figured me out!"

"No, never in a million years did I think you were going to purpose tonight."

"Good, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"It definitely was." I look at the ring. "Randy, this is so beautiful. When did you have time to plan all of this?"

"Well, remember when I asked you to go with Cody yesterday?" I nod."Well I called Steph to tell her about my plans to marry you and she agreed to take you shopping while Hunt and I went and got everything ready."

"Oh..." I say, "When did you know you wanted to marry me?" I ask, " He better not just do it because I had sex with him." I thought.

"Since yesterday," I sigh. "After my match, I realized how much you loved me, and how worried you were. I realized how much I scared you, and how much I never wanted to lose you, or hurt you. I can't stand the thought of spending my life without you." he grabs hold of my hands." I love you so much Emma, more than you know." I start to cry, listening to his words, realizing how much he did love me, and how stupid I felt for doubting him. He wipes the tears from my cheeks.

" I love you soo much Randy, so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." We kiss, leading to a passions session ending up with us sitting on the bed.

"I knew it" I say, smacking his arm.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, confused.

"You were trying to get lucky!" I exclaim, laughing. " I knew it!"

He laughs, " Yeah, just not in the way that you thought." We laugh. "So.. when do you want to tell people?"

"As soon as possible! I can't wait to tell Stephanie! She's gonna be so excited!" I say, excitedly.

"Um, she already knows." He says, hesitantly, not wanting to ruin my mood.

"Yes, but she doesn't know my answer!"

"Do you really think that she won't know?"

"Well.. she'll be excited to see my ring at least! Unless you showed her that too!" I yell.

"Nope, that's your job." He looks sad, "Sorry." He says, pouting.

"It's okay baby, I was just kidding." I say, kissing his pouty lip.

"Good, now how about we get some sleep?"

"Sleep?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, why? Don't you want to?"

"Um, yeah." I reply, " I figured he wanted to have sex again, I guess he feels lucky enough for one night." I thought. I go over and open up the top dresser drawer. I look in and find the new lingerie that I bought with Stephanie. I grab it and head towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Just changing into my jammies." I say, grinning and head into the bathroom and change, leaving a confused Randy behind.

Wahoo! There ya go! Please review! Love to know what you thought!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Update (ff pt2)

**Update!** Yay! I got my muse back! Wahoo! Wrote tons last nite! Be warned.. I was feeling kinda mean when I wrote this So beware, I tease a bit! Lol. And Again another sexual scene ahead! Also it's long!!!

I come back out wearing pink lingerie. It's pretty skimpy if I say so myself. Randy's jaw drops and he sits up. I come over to the bed and sit down.

"Sorry, just had to change into something more comfy. I jump onto him and shove him back down, rubbing my body onto his. I kiss him, and then kiss his neck and up and down his muscular abs, he moans. I kiss his lips once more and get off of him. I turn over laying on my side.

"Nite baby," I say and pretend to go to sleep. His jaw drops.

"Um.. Emma??" He asks, nervously, breathing a little hard.

"Hm?" I say, "half asleep"

"Uhm.. A-are you going to sleep?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Uhm, no reason." I turn over and look at him, he looks very unhappy.

"I'm just kidding baby, unless you _really_ want to sleep right now?" I ask, curiously.

"Hell no!" He yells, jumping onto me. He kisses me, moving down and towards my tummy. He licks my tummy, causing me to moan. I push him off onto his side and jump onto him, kissing my way down to his pants. I unzip them with my teeth and rip them off of him. He takes my top off, I slide his boxers off. We kiss some more and he flips me back onto my side. He takes off my panties. He rubs his body onto mine, I feel his penis rub onto my leg, causing me to moan once again. He slides it in and once again we rock, together as one. He grinds himself into me more, I moan louder, digging my nails into his back.

"Not going to work this time," he says, playfully. "You'll have to try harder." I smirk and lean up licking his ear and nibbling on it. I find my way down to his stomach, kissing it all over. I kiss his thighs, and finally he lets out his own moan.

"Damn it!" He says, I smirk.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He grins and we start over. About an hour later we finish.

"You're amazing, ya know that?" I say, knowing that I'm just adding to his already large ego.

"I know." He smirks. "You're not so bad yourself." He says, grinning.

"Thanks... And hey, practice makes perfect." We laugh. I yawn, snuggling up to him.

"Thank you so much for an amazing day and night Randy." I say, yawning again.

"Your welcome." He starts to say something but stops when he hears me lightly snoring. He chuckles lightly and settles himself into the covers.

The next morning I wake up refreshed. I notice Randy still sleeping and get up quietly. I grab clean clothes and head int the shower. I turn my water on and get in. I stand in there staring at my ring. " It's so beautiful." I thought. "I can't believe that I'm engaged." I smile and finish showering. I'm almost done when I hear the door open.

"Mind if I join?" Randy asks.

"Not at all." I say opening the curtain and letting him in.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I don't think I've ever slept so well before." I smile and kiss him. He pulls me into a deeper kiss. We make out for about five minutes, when my stomach growls.

"Oops, I think I'm hungry." We laugh. "I should go get some breakfast."

"Yeah, and I should actually get a shower." We laugh and kiss again. I get out.

"Don't take too long, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He says, continuing to shower, I get the urge to peak in on him but decide against it. I dry off and get dressed. I head into the kitchen and make pancakes, I'm just putting them on the table when Randy comes out.

"Perfect timing." I say, and we sit down and eat. We talk about who we're going to tell and when. Randy tells me about a plan he cooked up with Hunter to trick Stephanie, we decide to follow through with it.

After breakfast Randy calls Hunter.

" Hey Randy. How'd things go?"

"Not good Hunter." Randy says, sniffling.

"What? What happened?"

"Well everything was going good until I proposed."

"Why?" He asks, confused.

"She said no." Randy replies, sniffling again.

"What?!" Hunter yells, Stephanie looks at him confused. He puts his phone on speaker. "Why did she say no?" Stephanie's jaw drops.

"She said, that the only reason I wanted to marry her was because we had sex, and that it wasn't a good enough reason." He sighs, I stifle a giggle.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie says, "Damn it!" Randy and I laugh, quietly of course.

"Look I don't know where she is, she took off last night, I've tried calling her but she won't answer. I'm really worried about her."

"Don't worry Randy, we'll find her." Hunter says, reassuringly.

"I'm sure she's fine." Steph says, grabbing her cell. "I'll call her right now."

"Shit!" I whisper, grabbing my phone and putting it on vibrate. It vibrates a few times. I hit send to voice-mail.

"Damn it! Emma, pick up the damn phone!" Steph says, calling me again.

"She's not answering you either, huh?"

"No.. Randy, I'm so sorry. Don't worry we'll find her and straighten this all out." Stephanie says.

"Thanks.."

"I'll call you if I find her." Hunter says.

"Thanks, bye." Randy hangs up. We both burst up laughing.

"We're sooo mean." I say, grinning.

"Yeah, but you know she loves us."

"I know, so we can't make it easy for her, huh?"

"What's the fun in that?" Randy asks, I grin. "Your turn." I nod, dialing Stephanie. She answers after the first ring.

"Emma?! Where the hell are you?!" She asks, worry throughout her voice.

"Steph? I, I think I'm in the hotel." I say, stuttering.

"You think? Are you okay?" Her worry growing.

"Yeah, um, last night Randy proposed, but I said no." I begin.

"I know, he told us." She sighs, "Where are you in the hotel?"

"Our old room, I think. I got drunk last night and passed out. Somehow I ended up here."

"Okay, I'll be right there." She says, hanging up.

"Nice, now I'll meet you down there in a few okay?"

"Yep, love you." We kiss and I head down to our old room. Stephanie knocks on the door a few minutes later and comes in.

"Emma?" She calls.

"In here." I say, laying on the floor. She comes in and bends down over me.

"Oh.. Emma..." She says, hugging me.

Meanwhile with Randy, before Stephanie left.

His phone begins to ring, it's Hunter.

"Hello? Emma?" He asks, frantically.

"No, it Hunter, but I know where Emma is."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" Randy asks.

"In your old room, she called Stephanie. She said she was drunk and somehow ended up down there. She sounded pretty shaky, but okay."

"Thanks Hunt. I'm going down there."

"Wait, Steph is heading there now."

"I need to talk to her."

"You might want to give her some space."

"No, I need to talk to her now."

"Okay," Hunter sighs, "But I'm going with you so you don't do something stupid." Stephanie looks at him, and leaves.

"Fine." Randy says hanging up. A few minutes later Hunter knocks on the door. Randy opens it, Hunter is grinning.

"She believed it." He says.

"Great! Let's go." Randy says heading towards the elevator.

With Stephanie and Emma

"I know, you think it's all about the sex, but Randy's not like that anymore." She says, reassuingly.

"Do you really think he's changed?" I ask, "God, come on Randy... I don't know how much longer I can do this." I thought.

"Yes I do." She says and the door unlocks and opens. Randy and Hunter come in.

"What, are y-you doing here?" I ask, tears coming to my eyes.

"We need to talk." Randy says inching towards me.

"No. I don't want to talk right now." I say backing away.

"Emma, I love you and I love you for you, not sex.. I swear." He says, coming closer. He grabs hold of em and kisses me. We turn and grin at Stephanie, who looks shocked.

"Wha? What the hell?!" She yells.

"Gotcha!" We yell. Stephanie looks furious and Hunter laughs.

"You were in on this?" She asks, flabbergasted. He nods. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, yes, I'm now officially engaged to Mr. Orton. I grin/

"But... but." She starts.

"We tricked you. Randy's idea." I say, Randy's jaw drops.

"You said you weren't going to tell her!" He yells.

"Whoops!" I say laughing. We all laugh.

"I'm going to kill you guys." Stephanie says.

"No you won't! You love us!" I smile.

"Yeah, well, your lucky." She says and comes over and hugs me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I say, hugging her back. "Oh! And before you can stay too mad, I've got a question for you."

"What?" She asks.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh of course!" She exclaims happily. We hug again.

"Hunt, you know I'm gonna ask you." Randy says.

"Ask me what?" He replies, feigning confusion.

"Your gonna make me ask... okay.. Hunt will you be my best man?"

"Um.... Let me think about it." He pauses, contemplating it. Randy smacks his arm. "Duh, of course I will." Randy and Hunter hug.

"Thanks man, for everything." Randy says.

"No problem, I'm just glad everything worked out."

"Me too man, me too."

Wahoo! What did you think? Mean huh? Told ya I was feeling mean lol! And the next update takes place 2 months later so be prepared!!!!

**Update!!!**

2 Months later

Over the past two months, Randy and I have told everyone about our engagement. We made plans for the wedding to be in July, which is three months away. Randy asked Ted and Cody to be his groomsmen, I was just having trouble picking my bridesmaids. A few weeks ago I started getting sick. I couldn't figure out why. I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want them to worry. But now it was getting more intense. I kept throwing up, every morning, almost all day, especially the last few days. Randy noticed and told Vince to pull me out of my matches until I got better. Now today I''m at the doctor's off waiting on him. Randy would've been here too, but he had to work. The doc finally comes out.

"Ms. Guerrero? I'll see you now." He says, holding the door open. I nod and walk with him. We head into his little area. I sit on the bed. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"Well the last few weeks I've been throwing up and it hasn't gotten any better, if anything, I'd say it's gotten worse."

"Uh-huh. And when do you tend to get sick?"

"Um mostly in the morning and into the afternoon, but it can last all day."

"I see, Ms. Guerrero," He says, getting serious. " Are you sexually active?"

"Uhm, yes, with my Fiance." I say a little taken back.

"Are you using protection?"

"Yes." I reply.

"What types are you using?"

"A condom."

"You know, those aren't always 100% effective, they could break."

"It never broke." I say, trying to remember if it ever did. Then it dawned on me.. The first two times we had sex...

"Is there any time you didn't use them?"

"Yes, the first time we had sex." I admit.

"Well, Ms. Guerrero, it sounds to me like you could possibly be pregnant. If you want, you can take a test to be sure." I stare at him, in shock, and slowly nod. "All right, I'll be right back." He leaves" I sit in there alone. "Oh my God.. I think I'm pregnant..." I thought.

"Oh my God." I say, still in shock. The doctor comes back in with a pregnancy test.

"Here you go." He hands it to me. "The bathroom is right outside the door." I nod and get up. I go to the bathroom and pee on the test. I come back out and give it to the doctor. "All right, now we wait. I'll be right back." He says and leaves. I put my head in my hands. " What if I am pregnant? I know I want a family, but will Randy? Especially with out careers... Oh my God.. I'll have to give up wrestling." I thought, "Wait, don't get ahead of yourself Emma, you might not be." I thought. A few seconds later the doctor comes back in, smiling.

"Congratulations Ms. Guerrero, you're pregnant." He says, smiling. My jaw drops. "Oh my God.... Pregnant?!" I thought and pass out.

"The next thing I knew the doctor was waking me up." I say into the phone.

"Wow! Are you okay?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure your pregnant?"

"Yeah, the doctor did a blood test and everything."

"Well Congratulations!" She says.

"Thanks."

"Are you excited?" She asks.

"Actually, yeah. While I was talking to the doctor, I was thinking that even though I'm pregnant and have to give up my career for now, that it's all worth it. I've got a piece of myself and Randy inside me, and it feels amazing."

"I'm glad. I felt that way too. I love being a mom. It's an amazing feeling."She pauses. :So when are you going to tell Randy?"

"Actually, I'm headed to his locker room right now. I'm in the hall."

"Awesome! I'll let you go, you'll have to call me and tell me what happens okay?" She asks, excitedly.

"Of course!" I say, "Bye!" And hang up. I'm getting ready to knock on his door when I hear something fall onto the floor. I open up the door and run in. I stop dead in my tracks at what I see. Randy's backed up to the wall and he is kissing Michelle McCool. I drop my phone. Randy sees me and pushes Michelle away from him. "Shit!" he thought.

"Emma... It's not what it looks like." He says, slowly inching towards me.

"Well... What do you think it looks like Randy?" I ask, backing up.

"I swear, she came in here and started trying to kiss me. I was trying to push her away." He explains. I nod slowly and bolt out the door. I hear him yell my name but I don't stop. I keep running until I bump into something and we fall over.

"Oh my God." I say, realizing that I landed on my stomach. "Oh God..." I say as Ted gets up.

"Emma? You okay?" He looks at my panicked face. "Emma what's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you running?" I look up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Ted.. My baby.." I say, grabbing my stomach. His eyes widen as he realizes what I mean. He picks me up gently and carries me out to his car. We drive to the hospital. We're waiting for the doctor when Ted gets in my face.

"Emma, I'm going to call Randy, I'm sure he'd want to be here." He says.

"No!" I yell, startling Ted.

"What's going on Emma?"

"Randy doesn't know." I say, rocking a little.

"He doesn't know?!" Ted yells, " He has a right to know!"

"Not when he's cheating on me, he doesn't!" I yell back, crying.

"What?" Ted says, his face softens.

"I was going to tell him, when I heard something in his locker room. I went in there and..." I pause. " I found him and Michelle kissing."

"What? Are you sure?" He asks, confused.

"Yeah, positive." I nod, wiping my tears. Ted comes over and sits on my bed and pulls me into his chest. I cry harder. A few minutes alter the doctor comes in.

"Ms. Guerrero." he begins.

"How's my baby?" I ask, cutting him off.

"Your baby is doing just fine." I let out a breath. "You were lucky this time."

"Thank you, so much doctor." I say, wiping my tears.

"Just be more careful from now on." He says, "You're free to go."

"Thank you." He nods and leaves. I look at Ted. "Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, sure." He says handing it to me. I dial Stephanie.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie.." I begin.

"Em! Hey! How'd it go? Is Randy just as excited as you are?!" She asks, happily.

"Uhm... Well." I sniffle. "God, I can't do this." I say and hand Ted the phone.

"Emma!?" Steph yells. "What's wrong?"

"Hold on a second Stephanie." Ted says, turning to me.

"Teddy, I can't do it, I can't tell her." I cry.

"Don't worry hunny, I'll tell her." I nod and he walks out of the room.

With Ted

"Hey Stephanie."

"Ted? What the hell is going on?":

"Well, I guess Em went to tell Randy about the baby when she walked in and saw him and Michelle McCool kissing."

"WHAT!?" She yells. " This had better not be a joke!"

"It's not." He pauses. " I guess he tried to explain himself and she ran and bumped into me and fell over. We're at the hospital right now."

"What? Why?" She asks, her worry growing along with her anger.

"When she fell she landed on her stomach so we came to the hospital to make sure the baby was okay."

"And?!"

"The baby's fine. Em's a little shaken up right now." He says, looking in at me, softly crying in my bed. " I think she's mostly in shock."

"All right, I'm coning to get her."

"No. I think she should stay with em and Cody tonight."

"What? Why!?" She yells.

"Because, Randy will check with you first, he probably won't even check with us. And plus Em is like a sister to Cody and I." He adds, Stephanie sighs.

"Fine, but I'm coming to see her in you room at least."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye." He hangs up and walks back in.

"Hey," He says softly.

"Hi." I sniffle.

"So how about tonight you stay with me and Cody?" He asks.

"I thought I would stay in a different hotel tonight."

"No, you need to be with someone tonight, and Cody and I would love to have you." He smiles.

"Okay.. Thanks Teddy, for everything." I hug him.

"Anytime hun, anytime." he says, holding onto me.

**Update!!!! **

I signed my release papers while Ted called Cody and explained what happened. He said that Randy had called looking for me. Ted and I arrive at the hotel to find Michelle and Layla at the front desk.

"Oh look Layla! If it isn't Randy's Ex-Fiance!" She exclaims. She looks at Ted. :Wow! Didn't take her long to move on huh?" She laughs. I walk up to her and slap her across her face.

"Fuck you bitch! You want him so damn bad? Fine! Take him!" I yell and walk towards the elevator, Ted hot on my heels. Once in the elevator Ted turns to me.

"Emma..." He begins. I take a deep breath and lean onto him. The elevator opens up and we head to their room and go in. Stephanie is already there. She runs over and hugs me.

"Oh Emma..." She says. I start crying again. She leads me over to the couch. I'm about to sit down when I get the urge to hurl. I run into the bathroom and get sick. Stephanie comes in and holds my hair back, rubbing reassuring circles on my back. Once finished we go back to the couch. Cody hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks Cody." He smiles. "Sorry about getting sick in your toilet.".

"Don't worry, if it was anyone else, I'd kill them, but you.. I like." He says smiling, I smile back.

"Feeling better?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah, a little. I'm just exhausted. I think it's from my rollercoaster of emotions."

"Yeah. Well I'll leave here in a minute and let you get some sleep."

"Thanks," I say as she gets up and walks over to Cody and Ted. I yawn. A few minutes later she comes back over.

"Okay, well I'm going to head out okay?" I nod. "Now, Ted says you dropped you phone, so tomorrow we'll go out and get ya a new one, and do some baby shopping too okay?"

"That'd be great!" I say, smiling.

"Okay, call me when your ready to go okay?"

"Yeah," I yawn again. Stephanie hugs me. "Get some sleep and relax."

I laugh, "Easy for you to say" I thought. "I will." I say as she head for the door. She opens it and angry looking Randy is standing there.

"What the are you doing here?" She asks, closing it slightly.

"Looking for my Fiance. I know she's in there. " I hear him and stare at the door.

"She's not here, I dunno what your talking about." She answers.

"Oh really, then why are you here?"

"Well Ted and Cody do happen to work for my father, and so I do _tend_ to need to speak to them."

"Yeah, well that's what your office is for." He pauses, Stephanie is about to say something when Randy cuts her off. "Plus everyone saw her come in with Ted."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The front desk."Ted walks up behind Stephanie. I stand up, not wanting any fighting. Cody comes over to me.

"Stay here, don't worry. We'll get rid of him" He says, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Who told you that? Your little whore, Michelle?" Ted asks, pissed.

"No, and she isn't my whore. _She_ forced herself onto me!" He yells.

"That's what they all say." Stephanie adds.

"I'm not lying!" He yells, frustrated. "Just let me talk to Emma! Please!"

"No." Stephanie says, "She's not here."

"I know she's there! I _need_ to talk to her!" He yells, almost pleadingly. The room starts to spin, I try to grab a hold of something.

"Em? You okay?" Cody asks, noticing me grabbing at air.

"Cody.." I say, my vision blurring, "it's just too much." I say, " Too much..." I pass out. Cody moves quickly and catches me.

"Emma!" He yells, "Ted help me here!" Ted turns and sees me passed out in Cody's arms, and runs over. Randy, after hearing Cody's yell runs in and sees Ted and Cody laying me on the couch.

"What the hell happened?!" He yells.

"Keep you voice down," Stephanie says rushing to my side. "Cody, go get me a wet wash cloth, quick." Cody runs into the bathroom.

"Should we take her back to the hospital?" Ted asks, Randy looks at him, confused.

"No, she's fine. The stress just got to her."

"Wait, what did Ted mean by 'back to the hospital' Tell me what's going on!" He demands.

"It's not your concern." Stephanie says as Cody brings the rag out and she places it on my forehead.

"What do you mean? It sure the hell is my concern when my fiance passes out!"

"It's not our place Randy. It's between you and Emma." Ted says.

"What is?" Randy asks, even more confused. "What is going on?!" He yells. I hear him yell and open my eyes, everything is blurry and I blink trying to clear my vision.

"Hey." Stephanie says softly.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask, confused.

"You passed out." She says, I immediately put my hand on my stomach. She notices the panic on my face. "Don't worry, Cody caught you, _ your_ fine." She says, glancing at Randy. I look at him, he looks worried, and confused, and almost like he'd been crying.

"What's going on? Why did you pass out?" He asks me, "And why did you go to the hopsital?"

"Because.." I take a deep breath and look him straight in his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

**Update!!!!!**

His jaw drops, "You're what?"

"Pregnant." I say, "And when I was running from you I ran into Ted and fell onto my stomach."

His eyes immediately go to my stomach, "Are you okay? Is the baby?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. Teddy took care of us." Randy looks at Ted.

"Thank you.. " Ted nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was on my way to tell you when I found lip-locked with Michelle." I say, my anger showing.

"Oh.." He says and looks down at me. He walks over towards me and kneels down in front of my face. "Emma, I'm so, so sorry. I swear to you that I didn't kiss her. She came onto me and I tried to push her off. I swear." He says, I look into his eyes, they look sincere.

"Yeah, well you didn't look like you were trying too hard."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should've known and kicked her out as soon as she entered.." He sighs, "I'm so sorry, is there any way that you could forgive me?"

After a minute I sigh. "Randy, you have no idea what kinda of hell I've been through today."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He says, cutting me off.

"Let me finish." I say, "Randy it _killed_ me seeing you with Michelle. And if you think, " I pause, tears forming in my eyes. "that you can come in here and apologize and everything will be okay." I say letting the tears flow down my cheeks. "Then you thought wrong.." I say and he looks at me, tears in his eyes and nods. He wipes the tears from his eyes. That's when I knew what really happened.

"I'm so sorry." He says, getting up. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," I pause, " That's why I've decided to forgive you." Everyone looks at me, in shock.

"What? You have?" He asks, confused.

"Yeah.. this time. But trust me Randy, you don't want to hurt me again... I won't be as forgiving." I say, wiping my tears. He gets down on his knees.

"Don't worry, I swear I'll never hurt you again, I promise." He says. I nod and kiss him, he kisses me back, passionately.

"But next time a diva forces themselves onto you, I give you permission to shove them down and kick them out. Or tell me and I'll kick their asses." He laughs.

"All right, I'll keep that in mind." He says. I try to stand up but a wave of dizziness hits me and I sway, Randy grabs hold of me. "Whoa, take it easy." He says, sitting me back down. I take deep breaths until the dizziness passes. "You okay?" He asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. One of the joys of pregnancy." I smile.

"Oh you'll get used to it." Stephanie says, " By the way, how far along are you?"

"About two months."

"Oh, so you won't know the sex for about a month of two."

"Yeah." Randy sits next to me on the couch. He puts his hand on my stomach and looks at me.

" I love you."

"I love you too." I reply and we kiss.

"Um.. Isn't that part of the reason why she is pregnant?" Cody asks, "Too much kissing, leading to other things??" He yells. We all laugh at him, and I yawn.

"We should get you up to our room, you need to rest." Randy says helping me up. I let out a sigh when no dizziness hits.

"Yeah, rest." Stephanie says, "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"What are you ladies doing tomorrow?" Randy asks.

"Getting me a new phone, since I seem to have broken mine, and we're going to do some baby shopping."

"All ready? How will, you know what to buy? We don't even know the sex yet."

"There are uni-sex things we can get, and I can get some maternity clothes." I smile. "Take a good look at this figure, because in a few weeks it will be gone." We laugh. " Damn, I'm glad I have her back. I missed her like hell, and now I'm going to be a dad... Wow..." Randy thought. "I'm serious, I'm going to be a balloon." I say.

"Don't worry, you'll be a sexy balloon." Randy says, I laugh. Stephanie looks at me.

"Hey Em, can I talk to you for a second?" She asks and I nod walking over to the corner with her.

"I know what your going to say." I say, before she even starts.

"You do?"

"Yeah, how come I decided to forgive him, right?" She nods. "Well I knew by the way he looked, he was sincere, and I know Randy never cries, and when I told him that he couldn't expect me to come back, he cried. I knew what he said was true then."

"Emma.." She begins.

"Don't worry, I'm not going into this stupidly. I'll be careful, I promise." I say and she hugs me.

"Okay, as long as your sure."

"I am, don't worry."

"Okay." She says and we walk back over.

"Did you three have fun?" I ask.

"Yeah, we decided that while you ladies are out shopping we are going to go to the gym." Randy says.

"Awesome!" I say, smiling. "Oh! Stephanie, is there any way that you can make a match or something so I can kick Michelle's ass?"

"What? No!" She looks at me. "You can't wrestle! Are you crazy?"

"No, I don't want to wrestle her, I want to kick her ass." I say, I thought it made perfect sense.

"No. No way." I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off. "You're pregnant and can't risk injury to you or the baby!"

"But what about Michelle! I want to beat her ass!" I plead.

"Well you can't but if there is anyone who you can think of that could replace you??" She says.

"Mickie! Her and I hit it off when I first came and we're pretty good friends now." "I have been talking to her more now since I've been engaged. We've gotten pretty close. Hey! There's another bridesmaid!" I thought.

"Great, I'm sure she'll love to do it." Stephanie says. I smile.

I yawn again, "Come on babe, you really need to get some rest." Randy says.

"Okay." I hug everyone and head out the door. Randy turns to all three of them.

"Thanks guys, and don't worry, I promise not to screw this up again."

"Oh we know Randy." Ted says.

"Because if you do.... we'll kill ya." Stephanie adds, a little jokingly, and a little seriously. Randy nods.

"Got it, but you don't have to worry. I promise." He says, and they all nod. "Nite." He says and leaves, following me out. We head up to our room. "Emma.." he begins.

"Randy, don't." I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm really, really sorry." He says, "I knew it." I thought.

"It's okay. I understand." I say.

"Okay.." He says, we get into our room and I sit on the bed.

"Randy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot." He replies, curious.

"Are you glad that I'm pregnant?" I look at him.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a dad." He sits next to me. "Why? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." I smile sweetly. "I really am." I rub my tummy and yawn.

"Let's get some sleep." He says grabbing our pj's and tossing mine to me. We change and climb into bed..

"Goodnight Em, I love you." He kisses me.

"Nite Randy, I love you too." Randy kisses my belly.

"Nite baby, daddy loves you too." I smile and fall asleep.

**Update!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm super, super sorry for taking so long to add more! I had this job and then I quit for my bossing being a super jerk... so now I'm back! Sorry again! And thanks for everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys like this chap!

2 Months later

Over the past two months, Randy and I have told everyone about our engagement. We made plans for the wedding to be in July, which is three months away. Randy asked Ted and Cody to be his groomsmen, I was just having trouble picking my bridesmaids. A few weeks ago I started getting sick. I couldn't figure out why. I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want them to worry. But now it was getting more intense. I kept throwing up, every morning, almost all day, especially the last few days. Randy noticed and told Vince to pull me out of my matches until I got better. Now today I''m at the doctor's off waiting on him. Randy would've been here too, but he had to work. The doc finally comes out.

"Ms. Guerrero? I'll see you now." He says, holding the door open. I nod and walk with him. We head into his little area. I sit on the bed. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"Well the last few weeks I've been throwing up and it hasn't gotten any better, if anything, I'd say it's gotten worse."

"Uh-huh. And when do you tend to get sick?"

"Um mostly in the morning and into the afternoon, but it can last all day."

"I see, Ms. Guerrero," He says, getting serious. " Are you sexually active?"

"Uhm, yes, with my Fiance." I say a little taken back.

"Are you using protection?"

"Yes." I reply.

"What types are you using?"

"A condom."

"You know, those aren't always 100% effective, they could break."

"It never broke." I say, trying to remember if it ever did. Then it dawned on me.. The first two times we had sex...

"Is there any time you didn't use them?"

"Yes, the first time we had sex." I admit.

"Well, Ms. Guerrero, it sounds to me like you could possibly be pregnant. If you want, you can take a test to be sure." I stare at him, in shock, and slowly nod. "All right, I'll be right back." He leaves" I sit in there alone. "Oh my God.. I think I'm pregnant..." I thought.

"Oh my God." I say, still in shock. The doctor comes back in with a pregnancy test.

"Here you go." He hands it to me. "The bathroom is right outside the door." I nod and get up. I go to the bathroom and pee on the test. I come back out and give it to the doctor. "All right, now we wait. I'll be right back." He says and leaves. I put my head in my hands. " What if I am pregnant? I know I want a family, but will Randy? Especially with out careers... Oh my God.. I'll have to give up wrestling." I thought, "Wait, don't get ahead of yourself Emma, you might not be." I thought. A few seconds later the doctor comes back in, smiling.

"Congratulations Ms. Guerrero, you're pregnant." He says, smiling. My jaw drops. "Oh my God.... Pregnant?" I thought and pass out.

"The next thing I knew the doctor was waking me up." I say into the phone.

"Wow! Are you okay?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure your pregnant?"

"Yeah, the doctor did a blood test and everything."

"Well Congratulations!" She says.

"Thanks."

"Are you excited?" She asks.

"Actually, yeah. While I was talking to the doctor, I was thinking that even though I'm pregnant and have to give up my career for now, that it's all worth it. I've got a piece of myself and Randy inside me, and it feels amazing."

"I'm glad. I felt that way too. I love being a mom. It's an amazing feeling."She pauses. :So when are you going to tell Randy?"

"Actually, I'm headed to his locker room right now. I'm in the hall."

"Awesome! I'll let you go, you'll have to call me and tell me what happens okay?" She asks, excitedly.

"Of course!" I say, "Bye!" And hang up. I'm getting ready to knock on his door when I hear something fall onto the floor. I open up the door and run in. I stop dead in my tracks at what I see. Randy's backed up to the wall and he is kissing Michelle McCool. I drop my phone. Randy sees me and pushes Michelle away from him. "Shit!" he thought.

"Emma... It's not what it looks like." He says, slowly inching towards me.

"Well... What do you think it looks like Randy?" I ask, backing up.

"I swear, she came in here and started trying to kiss me. I was trying to push her away." He explains. I nod slowly and bolt out the door. I hear him yell my name but I don't stop. I keep running until I bump into something and we fall over.

"Oh my God." I say, realizing that I landed on my stomach. "Oh God..." I say as Ted gets up.

"Emma? You okay?" He looks at my panicked face. "Emma what's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you running?" I look up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Ted.. My baby.." I say, grabbing my stomach. His eyes widen as he realizes what I mean. He picks me up gently and carries me out to his car. We drive to the hospital. We're waiting for the doctor when Ted gets in my face.

"Emma, I'm going to call Randy, I'm sure he'd want to be here." He says.

"No!" I yell, startling Ted.

"What's going on Emma?"

"Randy doesn't know." I say, rocking a little.

"He doesn't know?" Ted yells, " He has a right to know!"

"Not when he's cheating on me, he doesn't!" I yell back, crying.

"What?" Ted says, his face softens.

"I was going to tell him, when I heard something in his locker room. I went in there and..." I pause. " I found him and Michelle kissing."

"What? Are you sure?" He asks, confused.

"Yeah, positive." I nod, wiping my tears. Ted comes over and sits on my bed and pulls me into his chest. I cry harder. A few minutes alter the doctor comes in.

"Ms. Guerrero." he begins.

"How's my baby?" I ask, cutting him off.

"Your baby is doing just fine." I let out a breath. "You were lucky this time."

"Thank you, so much doctor." I say, wiping my tears.

"Just be more careful from now on." He says, "You're free to go."

"Thank you." He nods and leaves. I look at Ted. "Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, sure." He says handing it to me. I dial Stephanie.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie.." I begin.

"Em! Hey! How'd it go? Is Randy just as excited as you are?" She asks, happily.

"Uhm... Well." I sniffle. "God, I can't do this." I say and hand Ted the phone.

"Emma!" Steph yells. "What's wrong?"

"Hold on a second Stephanie." Ted says, turning to me.

"Teddy, I can't do it, I can't tell her." I cry.

"Don't worry hunny, I'll tell her." I nod and he walks out of the room.

With Ted

"Hey Stephanie."

"Ted? What the hell is going on?":

"Well, I guess Em went to tell Randy about the baby when she walked in and saw him and Michelle McCool kissing."

"WHAT!" She yells. " This had better not be a joke!"

"It's not." He pauses. " I guess he tried to explain himself and she ran and bumped into me and fell over. We're at the hospital right now."

"What? Why?" She asks, her worry growing along with her anger.

"When she fell she landed on her stomach so we came to the hospital to make sure the baby was okay."

"And?"

"The baby's fine. Em's a little shaken up right now." He says, looking in at me, softly crying in my bed. " I think she's mostly in shock."

"All right, I'm coning to get her."

"No. I think she should stay with em and Cody tonight."

"What? Why!" She yells.

"Because, Randy will check with you first, he probably won't even check with us. And plus Em is like a sister to Cody and I." He adds, Stephanie sighs.

"Fine, but I'm coming to see her in you room at least."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye." He hangs up and walks back in.

"Hey," He says softly.

"Hi." I sniffle.

"So how about tonight you stay with me and Cody?" He asks.

"I thought I would stay in a different hotel tonight."

"No, you need to be with someone tonight, and Cody and I would love to have you." He smiles.

"Okay.. Thanks Teddy, for everything." I hug him.

"Anytime hun, anytime." he says, holding onto me.

Poor Emma right? What do you guys think about what Randy did? Think that it's just a misunderstanding or did he really want to kiss Michelle? And do you think Emma will get with Ted now? Can't wait to hear what you guys think! And wow sorry didnt know I posted everything last time lol! Hope you guys still like this!


	26. Chapter 26

Since I Accidently over posted last time I decided to post them all again in sep chaps! Enjoy!

I signed my release papers while Ted called Cody and explained what happened. He said that Randy had called looking for me. Ted and I arrive at the hotel to find Michelle and Layla at the front desk.

"Oh look Layla! If it isn't Randy's Ex-Fiance!" She exclaims. She looks at Ted. :Wow! Didn't take her long to move on huh?" She laughs. I walk up to her and slap her across her face.

"Fuck you bitch! You want him so damn bad? Fine! Take him!" I yell and walk towards the elevator, Ted hot on my heels. Once in the elevator Ted turns to me.

"Emma..." He begins. I take a deep breath and lean onto him. The elevator opens up and we head to their room and go in. Stephanie is already there. She runs over and hugs me.

"Oh Emma..." She says. I start crying again. She leads me over to the couch. I'm about to sit down when I get the urge to hurl. I run into the bathroom and get sick. Stephanie comes in and holds my hair back, rubbing reassuring circles on my back. Once finished we go back to the couch. Cody hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks Cody." He smiles. "Sorry about getting sick in your toilet.".

"Don't worry, if it was anyone else, I'd kill them, but you.. I like." He says smiling, I smile back.

"Feeling better?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah, a little. I'm just exhausted. I think it's from my rollercoaster of emotions."

"Yeah. Well I'll leave here in a minute and let you get some sleep."

"Thanks," I say as she gets up and walks over to Cody and Ted. I yawn. A few minutes later she comes back over.

"Okay, well I'm going to head out okay?" I nod. "Now, Ted says you dropped you phone, so tomorrow we'll go out and get ya a new one, and do some baby shopping too okay?"

"That'd be great!" I say, smiling.

"Okay, call me when your ready to go okay?"

"Yeah," I yawn again. Stephanie hugs me. "Get some sleep and relax."

I laugh, "Easy for you to say" I thought. "I will." I say as she head for the door. She opens it and angry looking Randy is standing there.

"What the are you doing here?" She asks, closing it slightly.

"Looking for my Fiance. I know she's in there. " I hear him and stare at the door.

"She's not here, I dunno what your talking about." She answers.

"Oh really, then why are you here?"

"Well Ted and Cody do happen to work for my father, and so I do _tend_ to need to speak to them."

"Yeah, well that's what your office is for." He pauses, Stephanie is about to say something when Randy cuts her off. "Plus everyone saw her come in with Ted."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The front desk."Ted walks up behind Stephanie. I stand up, not wanting any fighting. Cody comes over to me.

"Stay here, don't worry. We'll get rid of him" He says, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Who told you that? Your little whore, Michelle?" Ted asks, pissed.

"No, and she isn't my whore. _She_ forced herself onto me!" He yells.

"That's what they all say." Stephanie adds.

"I'm not lying!" He yells, frustrated. "Just let me talk to Emma! Please!"

"No." Stephanie says, "She's not here."

"I know she's there! I _need_ to talk to her!" He yells, almost pleadingly. The room starts to spin, I try to grab a hold of something.

"Em? You okay?" Cody asks, noticing me grabbing at air.

"Cody.." I say, my vision blurring, "it's just too much." I say, " Too much..." I pass out. Cody moves quickly and catches me.

"Emma!" He yells, "Ted help me here!" Ted turns and sees me passed out in Cody's arms, and runs over. Randy, after hearing Cody's yell runs in and sees Ted and Cody laying me on the couch.

"What the hell happened?" He yells.

"Keep you voice down," Stephanie says rushing to my side. "Cody, go get me a wet wash cloth, quick." Cody runs into the bathroom.

"Should we take her back to the hospital?" Ted asks, Randy looks at him, confused.

"No, she's fine. The stress just got to her."

"Wait, what did Ted mean by 'back to the hospital' Tell me what's going on!" He demands.

"It's not your concern." Stephanie says as Cody brings the rag out and she places it on my forehead.

"What do you mean? It sure the hell is my concern when my fiance passes out!"

"It's not our place Randy. It's between you and Emma." Ted says.

"What is?" Randy asks, even more confused. "What is going on?" He yells. I hear him yell and open my eyes, everything is blurry and I blink trying to clear my vision.

"Hey." Stephanie says softly.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask, confused.

"You passed out." She says, I immediately put my hand on my stomach. She notices the panic on my face. "Don't worry, Cody caught you, _ your_ fine." She says, glancing at Randy. I look at him, he looks worried, and confused, and almost like he'd been crying.

"What's going on? Why did you pass out?" He asks me, "And why did you go to the hopsital?"

"Because.." I take a deep breath and look him straight in his eyes. "I'm pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

His jaw drops, "You're what?"

"Pregnant." I say, "And when I was running from you I ran into Ted and fell onto my stomach."

His eyes immediately go to my stomach, "Are you okay? Is the baby?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. Teddy took care of us." Randy looks at Ted.

"Thank you.. " Ted nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was on my way to tell you when I found lip-locked with Michelle." I say, my anger showing.

"Oh.." He says and looks down at me. He walks over towards me and kneels down in front of my face. "Emma, I'm so, so sorry. I swear to you that I didn't kiss her. She came onto me and I tried to push her off. I swear." He says, I look into his eyes, they look sincere.

"Yeah, well you didn't look like you were trying too hard."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should've known and kicked her out as soon as she entered.." He sighs, "I'm so sorry, is there any way that you could forgive me?"

After a minute I sigh. "Randy, you have no idea what kinda of hell I've been through today."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He says, cutting me off.

"Let me finish." I say, "Randy it _killed_ me seeing you with Michelle. And if you think, " I pause, tears forming in my eyes. "that you can come in here and apologize and everything will be okay." I say letting the tears flow down my cheeks. "Then you thought wrong.." I say and he looks at me, tears in his eyes and nods. He wipes the tears from his eyes. That's when I knew what really happened.

"I'm so sorry." He says, getting up. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," I pause, " That's why I've decided to forgive you." Everyone looks at me, in shock.

"What? You have?" He asks, confused.

"Yeah.. this time. But trust me Randy, you don't want to hurt me again... I won't be as forgiving." I say, wiping my tears. He gets down on his knees.

"Don't worry, I swear I'll never hurt you again, I promise." He says. I nod and kiss him, he kisses me back, passionately.

"But next time a diva forces themselves onto you, I give you permission to shove them down and kick them out. Or tell me and I'll kick their asses." He laughs.

"All right, I'll keep that in mind." He says. I try to stand up but a wave of dizziness hits me and I sway, Randy grabs hold of me. "Whoa, take it easy." He says, sitting me back down. I take deep breaths until the dizziness passes. "You okay?" He asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. One of the joys of pregnancy." I smile.

"Oh you'll get used to it." Stephanie says, " By the way, how far along are you?"

"About two months."

"Oh, so you won't know the sex for about a month of two."

"Yeah." Randy sits next to me on the couch. He puts his hand on my stomach and looks at me.

" I love you."

"I love you too." I reply and we kiss.

"Um.. Isn't that part of the reason why she is pregnant?" Cody asks, "Too much kissing, leading to other things?" He yells. We all laugh at him, and I yawn.

"We should get you up to our room, you need to rest." Randy says helping me up. I let out a sigh when no dizziness hits.

"Yeah, rest." Stephanie says, "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"What are you ladies doing tomorrow?" Randy asks.

"Getting me a new phone, since I seem to have broken mine, and we're going to do some baby shopping."

"All ready? How will, you know what to buy? We don't even know the sex yet."

"There are uni-sex things we can get, and I can get some maternity clothes." I smile. "Take a good look at this figure, because in a few weeks it will be gone." We laugh. " Damn, I'm glad I have her back. I missed her like hell, and now I'm going to be a dad... Wow..." Randy thought. "I'm serious, I'm going to be a balloon." I say.

"Don't worry, you'll be a sexy balloon." Randy says, I laugh. Stephanie looks at me.

"Hey Em, can I talk to you for a second?" She asks and I nod walking over to the corner with her.

"I know what your going to say." I say, before she even starts.

"You do?"

"Yeah, how come I decided to forgive him, right?" She nods. "Well I knew by the way he looked, he was sincere, and I know Randy never cries, and when I told him that he couldn't expect me to come back, he cried. I knew what he said was true then."

"Emma.." She begins.

"Don't worry, I'm not going into this stupidly. I'll be careful, I promise." I say and she hugs me.

"Okay, as long as your sure."

"I am, don't worry."

"Okay." She says and we walk back over.

"Did you three have fun?" I ask.

"Yeah, we decided that while you ladies are out shopping we are going to go to the gym." Randy says.

"Awesome!" I say, smiling. "Oh! Stephanie, is there any way that you can make a match or something so I can kick Michelle's ass?"

"What? No!" She looks at me. "You can't wrestle! Are you crazy?"

"No, I don't want to wrestle her, I want to kick her ass." I say, I thought it made perfect sense.

"No. No way." I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off. "You're pregnant and can't risk injury to you or the baby!"

"But what about Michelle! I want to beat her ass!" I plead.

"Well you can't but if there is anyone who you can think of that could replace you?" She says.

"Mickie! Her and I hit it off when I first came and we're pretty good friends now." "I have been talking to her more now since I've been engaged. We've gotten pretty close. Hey! There's another bridesmaid!" I thought.

"Great, I'm sure she'll love to do it." Stephanie says. I smile.

I yawn again, "Come on babe, you really need to get some rest." Randy says.

"Okay." I hug everyone and head out the door. Randy turns to all three of them.

"Thanks guys, and don't worry, I promise not to screw this up again."

"Oh we know Randy." Ted says.

"Because if you do.... we'll kill ya." Stephanie adds, a little jokingly, and a little seriously. Randy nods.

"Got it, but you don't have to worry. I promise." He says, and they all nod. "Nite." He says and leaves, following me out. We head up to our room. "Emma.." he begins.

"Randy, don't." I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm really, really sorry." He says, "I knew it." I thought.

"It's okay. I understand." I say.

"Okay.." He says, we get into our room and I sit on the bed.

"Randy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot." He replies, curious.

"Are you glad that I'm pregnant?" I look at him.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a dad." He sits next to me. "Why? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." I smile sweetly. "I really am." I rub my tummy and yawn.

"Let's get some sleep." He says grabbing our pj's and tossing mine to me. We change and climb into bed..

"Goodnight Em, I love you." He kisses me.

"Nite Randy, I love you too." Randy kisses my belly.

"Nite baby, daddy loves you too." I smile and fall asleep.

Cute huh? What do you guys think should happen next? Let me know!


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the long wait guys! Here's a new chappie! Enjoy!

The next morning I wake up having the urge to hurl. I sit up too fast and the room starts to spin. Once the dizziness passes I get the urge to hurl again and run towards the bathroom, I didn't notice Randy coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you ok?" He asks, noticing my frantic look. I open my mouth to tell him to move, but instead of 'move' coming out, I throw up. It almost hits Randy's feet, but he moves just in time.

"I'm sorry." I say between dry heaves.

"Shh, it's okay." He says, rubbing circles on my back, a trick he learned from Stephanie. After I'm finished I turn towards him and cry. He pulls me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." I say between tears.

"Hey," he says lifting my face to his. "It's okay, it's not your fault." I nod, sniffling. I grab a towel and clean up my mess. I brush my teeth and come out of the bathroom, Randy's watching tv.

"Feeling any better baby?" I walk over to him.

"Yeah, a little bit." I yawn, "I think that I'm gonna head back to bed though."

"Okay babe, I'll probably take a shower and get us some breakfast ok?"

"That would be great." I say smiling, "Wake me up when you get done okay?"

"Of course." He says, we kiss. "Get some sleep." I nod and head back to bed.

About 2 hrs later

I feel a kiss on my cheek, I open my eyes, seeing ice blue ones staring back at me, I smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He says, smiling.

"Morning." I catch a scent of him and breathe it in. "Mmmm." I say, "You smell good." He laughs.

"Well I should, I did just take a shower."

"Well, that's good, you were starting to smell a little." I smirk.

"Hey! I did not!" He protests.

"I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I grin.

"Emmalyn Lynn, that's not very nice." He scolds, I pout, and we both laugh. "Come on, breakfast is ready." I get out of bed and head over to the table. There is a stack of pancakes and waffles on the table with tons of syrup. We each sit down.

"Pancakes and waffles huh?"

"Yup, my specialty." He says, smiling. "Ladies first." I grin and grab two of each. He grabs two of each also and grabs the syrup. He begins drowning his breakfast with it. I stare at him. "What?" He asks confused.

"You know, with all of that syrup you have, it's a wonder you stay so good looking."

"Hey! I work hard to keep this figure." We laugh. By the time we were done all of the pancakes and waffles are gone, each of us ending up eating half.

"Wow, I can't believe that I ate that much." I say, astounded.

"Well you are eating for two, " He pauses, "Maybe even three or four." He smirks.

"I hope not three or four, I don't think I could handle it!" We both laugh.

"I bet we could."

"Yeah, your probably right!" I smile, "Hey, have you thought of any names?" " I hadn't really thought about it too much, but maybe he has." I thought.

"Not really, how about you?"

"Me either, wanna brainstorm?"

"Yeah, just call Stephanie first and let her know when you want to go so I can let Ted and Cody know."

"Okay. Can I use yours?" I say remembering that I broke mine. He nods and hands me his phone. I call Stephanie and we decide to leave at eleven, which was an hour away. Randy and I sit down after he calls Ted and tells him when he's leaving.

"So... how about boys first?" I ask, "Any ideas?"

"Um..." He thinks, after about a minute he looks at me and shrugs.

"Do you want an RKO Jr?"

"No," He pauses, "Don't get me wrong, I like my name and all but no, I don't want a junior, it's too confusing, trust me."

"Okay, well how about Keith? Can your middle names be the same?" He thinks about it, and nods.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Okay, good, now we've got a middle name, now comes the hard part... The first name." I say.

"How about William?" Randy suggests.

"Eh, too common." I say, "How about Dean?"

"No, had a friend name Dean once, didn't work out too well..." He pauses, "He kept hitting on my mom."

"Wow! Okay, no Dean." We laugh and then sit in silence for a few minutes, thinking. Then I get an idea.

"How about Dakota?" I ask, Randy thinks about it.

"Dakota Keith, hmm.. I like the sound of that." He smiles.

"Me too, so Dakota Keith Orton it is." I smile.

He looks at me confused, "You want the baby's last name to be Orton?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I ask, confused.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted the baby to carry on the Orton name or the Guerrero name."

"Well, as much as I love my family, as far as I know I'm still marrying you." I pause, " And if I can be an Orton, I don't see why our son or daughter can't be too." I smile, Randy grins.

"Good." He says, "Okay, how about girl names?"

"I dunno, I don't have girl vibes." He looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling that it's a boy, call it 'mother's intuition'." I say, he laughs.

" 'Mother's intuition' huh?" He laughs, "Okay, well either way, I've thought of the perfect girl name." He says, proudly.

"Oh really? What is it?" I ask, getting curious.

"Roxanne Lynn." My jaw drops, "Wow!" I thought.

"That's perfect! I love it!" I say, getting excited.

" I thought so too." We smile. " Wow, that wasn't hard."

"It's not hard to please us apparently." We laugh, as Randy looks at the clock.

"We should really get ready, everyone will be here soon." I nod and go and get dressed.

What did you think? Good? I love the name Dakota Keith, def my fave!


	29. Chapter 29

Heya guys! I hope that people are still reading, I only got 1 review, makes me kinda sad! But thanks Rkosgirl for the review! And I absolutely LOVE the forum!

At 11 Stephanie comes and her and I head out, shopping at all of the baby stores we could find. We shop all day long, coming back to the hotel with tons of bags. Once Randy gets back I show him everything we got. The white onesies, jammies, bath towels with duckies on them, tiny wash cloths, and adorable bibs with sayings like "I love my daddy." and Randy's favorite, " Daddy's little superstar."

We talked and decided to wait a few more weeks before telling anyone in the Raw locker room, aside from who already knew, which now included Mickie, and Maryse, who had also agreed to be my bridesmaids. Mickie had introduced me to Maryse, and we became fast friends. My friend Vanessa had agreed to be one of my bridesmaids too, which left Randy one short. He about smacked himself silly when he remembered John. He asked John and after a bit of teasing, and torture, about the fact that Randy had forgotten him, John agreed to do it.

Now that three weeks had passed, Randy had told the WWE Universe last week that tonight on Raw he would announce something really big. Everyone knew about our engagement, and tonight they would find out about our baby.

We headed to Raw, excited and nervous, everyone backstage had been asking what the big announcement was, but we wouldn't tell them. We get to the arena about an hour early, Randy heads off to find John Cena to talk about their tag match tonight. Which left me alone in the locker room. I'm in there for about 15 minutes when the door opens.

Michelle and Layla walk in.

"So I bet I know what you 'big announcement' is." Michelle sneers at me.

"Oh really," " I can't wait to hear this." I thought.

"Yeah, that your engagement is off, and Randy is leaving you for me." She says, smirking.

"Oh yeah," I say sarcastically. "He'd really want to announce that he's leaving me for a whore."

"He's left you before." She says, ignoring me calling her a whore as her smirk grows. Layla laughs. "Ouch," I thought, "That definitely struck a nerve... God! She's sooo lucky that I'm pregnant!"

"What? No retort?" Layla asks.

" Just get the hell out of OUR locker room." I say reaching to open the door. When I turned I didn't see Michelle nod to Layla. I'm about to reach the handle when I feel someone grab my arm and twist it backwards. I turn, kicking at Layla, who had my arms. She lets go as Michelle moves in closer.

"Listen guys, you really don't want to do this." I say, not wanting to risk hurting the baby..

"Oh yeah, I think we do." Michelle says, reaching out and slapping me. I hold my face and turn and open the door. I see Maryse heading down the hall.

"Maryse! Help!" I yell, getting pulled back in, Maryse runs into the locker room. Layla has me in an armbar, I swear she is trying to break my freaking arm!

"Hey! Let her go!" Maryse yells, knowing about me being pregnant.

"Make us!" Michelle says as Layla twists my arms more, making me fall to my knees and cry out.

"Look, stop!" Maryse yells, her accent coming through. Michelle is about to say something when Randy and John walk in.

"What the hell?" Randy says. Layla lets go of me and I get up and run to Randy.

"Randy, baby. I was just trying to get Emmalyn here to realize that she's not good enough for you." Michelle says sweetly.

"Shut the hell up!" he yells. "Get the hell out, and if you ever come near Emma again, I will, diva or not, hurt you!" He says, Michelle is about to protest when he interrupts. "Oh, and don't call me 'baby'. " Maryse goes behind them and shoves the out of the locker room.

"Emma, are you okay?" He ask, worry throughout his features.

I nod, "Yeah, my arms are just a little bit sore." I sigh, "It would've been a lot worse if Maryse wouldn't have come in to save me."

"I didn't do anything though." She says, confused.

"You came in to save me, that's what counts. You tried to get them to let me go." I smile at her. "Thank you." She nods and we hug.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Randy asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." I smile and look at John, "Hey John."

"Hey hott stuff." He says grinning, I blush.

"Really John? Your gonna hit on my fiance while I'm standing right here?" Randy asks.

"Well, I can't help it, she's smokin hott, and would you rather have me do it behind your back?: He asks, smirking.

"I'd rather you not do it all all." Randy says, John laughs.

"Man Randy, you're lucky that you got to her first, otherwise..." John raises his eyebrows at me, I laugh.

"All right that's enough!" Randy yells as John and I laugh.

"Don't worry Randy, I don't think you have anything to worry about." I say smiling.

"Darn it." John says, pouting. I laugh and Randy sighs.

"You really know hot to get Randy worked up, John." He laughs.

"Yeah I know, and I know that I shouldn't, but it's too easy and too much fun." He laughs.

"Cena..." Randy begins.

"Awe, come on Randy, I'm just having a little fun. You know that I'd never try to steal Emma."

"Uh-huh. Isn't that what you said before you stole my prom date?" Randy says, John looks down, guiltily. My jaw drops, sometimes I forget how long Randy and John have been friends.

"I apologized about that a thousand times." John begins.

"I know, it's easy to get you worked up too." Randy says, giving his usual Orton smirk.

"Fucker." John says punching Randy's arm. John turns towards Maryse. "So, Maryse." We all laugh.

"Nice try John," She says and turns away. "But I've already got someone."

"What? Who?" I ask, not knowing that she was taken.

"Mike." She says, John look at her, horrified.

"Knox? That's gross!" He says and her jaw drops.

"What? No! Mizanin." She says.

"Miz?" I ask and she nods. "He's adorable!"

"Hey!" Randy yells.

"Don't worry! He's not as adorable as you are babe." I smile and he smiles back.

"Damn." John says.

"What?" Randy asks.

"I struck out twice today!" He yells, flabbergasted. We all laugh.

"All right guys, Raw is about to start, so we gotta go." I say. John and Maryse leave and Randy and I head to the curtains, where we can hear ' Burn it to the ground' playing, indicating the start to Raw.

"Ready for the world to know?" Randy asks, I look down at my stomach.

"Yep, let's go."

I love drama... and Teasing, it's amazing lol! I hope you guys liked it! And I hope you like the drama, more will be coming later lol! Please Review! I'd love to hear what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews! I love them!

**Ps, please don't kill me... More Dave bashing ahead! :-)**

** '**Voices' plays and we head out, by now Randy had a face turn and everyone was on their feet and cheering. Once we're in the ring Randy poses on the top rope. He grabs a mic.

"All right Universe, last week, I told you that I had an announcement for you all." The crowd cheers as Randy hands me the mic.

"Now as you all may know Randy and I are engaged, but there is something that you guys don't know... Not many people do know actually, not even guys in the back." I pause and look at Randy, he nods. "I'm pregnant." I say and the crowd gets silent, and then cheers. We both smile, I hand Randy back the mic.

"Now, onto tonight. Tonight I team up with John Cena to take on Batista and Sheamus. And whoever wins on Sunday, had better watch out, because I'm coming for my title next." He says and the RKO chants begin. We head back to the back.

Once in back several superstars and divas congratulate us. Miz and Maryse come up. Maryse starts talking to Randy as Miz starts talking to me.

"So, I heard that you think I'm 'adorable'. He says, smiling, my jaw drops.

"Maryse!" I yell, she turns to me and smiles, guiltily, and turns back to Randy.

"It's okay Emma, most women do." I roll my eyes. "Wow, and I thought Randy had a big ego." I thought. "I'm just kidding Em. Congrats." He says hugging me.

"Uhm, " I say shocked. "Thanks Mike." He smiles sweetly and walks to Randy and Maryse. Ted comes over and hugs me. "Hey Teddy!" He smiles.

"Hey baby!" I laugh. "This sucks." He says.

"What's wrong?"

"It's lonely without Cody." He admits.

"Yeah, I miss him too... I can't believe that he got drafted to Smackdown." I say, depressed. "I hate not seeing him that much anymore." I thought.

"Yeah, it sucks." He sighs, "But at least we still have each other."

"Yeah, and we can always call him, I'm sure he won't be on Smackdown too long." "Well I hope not." I thought.

"I hope not." Ted says hugging me. "I heard about what Michelle and Layla did, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"Nah, just got sore arms is all."

"Sorry," He says, I shrug. "Well hun I've gotta go, I've got an interview to do."

"Okay Teddy," We hug. "Bye." He leaves, a few seconds later Dave walks up.

"Emma." He says, "Great," I thought, "Just what I need."

"Hey Dave," I say, being cordial.

"Is it true?" He asks.

I look at him confused. "Is what true?"

"Are you really carrying Orton's baby?" He asks, anger lining each word.

"Yes, I am." "Why would I lie?" I thought.

"God!" He says, "You're such a whore! You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you? Pathetic!" He yells. "Whore? Pathetic?" I thought.

"Excuse me! I'm not a whore, and if anyone here is pathetic, it's you Dave. You're the one who got pissed because I wouldn't date you, and so you drank yourself stupid and ended up hurting me!" I yell, he tries to interrupt, " And then! You TRY to apologize, but ended up hurting me again! And then you go and try to prove you 'machoness' by beating Randy at Judgment Day. Which by the way, you couldn't! Talk about pathetic Dave, look in the mirror and you'll see what pathetic really is!" I yell, by this time everyone was watching us, Randy was making his way over towards us.

"You bitch!" He yells. "You're lucky that you're pregnant!"

"Why Dave? Would you give me a spinebuster again!" I yell back, letting all my rage out.

"You know what? Fuck you! Who would want a stupid bitch like you?" He pauses, "I heard Randy didn't even want you and tried to leave... and that he's only with you because of the baby." He sneers. Tears form in my eyes, Randy punches Dave in the face. Dave backs away as his nose starts to bleed.

"You'd better stay the hell away from Emma!" He yells, rage filling his icy eyes. "And for your information, I never wanted to get rid of Emma, I love her. You're just jealous of us." Dave tries to come at Randy, but John, who had come over when Randy punched Dave, grabs hold of him. "Oh, and by the way, Dave, you'd better never say that shit to Emma again, or I'll make what I did to you at Judgment Day look like a walk in the park!" He threatens, Dave growls.

"Let go of me, Cena." John lets him go,ready to grab him again if necessary. "Watch out Orton, you've just signed your death warrant." He says.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave Dave." John says, shoving Dave away. Randy comes over to me and hugs me.

"You okay?" I nod. "She didn't believe Dave did she?" He thought. He grabs my face and forces me to look in his eyes. "You know what he said was bullshit, don't you? I never wanted to leave you."

" I know... it just hurt." I pause, "You don't feel trapped with me, do you?"

"What? Hell no! Don't worry baby, I'm with you because I love you, and I want to be." He says, giving me a reassuring smile. I smile back. "Thanks John." John nods and smiles at me.

"Ready to go kick some ass?"John asks Randy.

"Yeah, let's go." Randy says giving me a kiss.

"Randy, be careful, you heard Dave." I say, worried for his safety.

"Don't worry Em, I won't let anything happen to him," John says, "Promise."

"Don't worry baby, I'll be fine."

"Okay, good luck.' I say kissing him.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" John asks smiling, Randy rolls his eyes. I laugh and walk over and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." He says and we laugh. He and Randy go to the curtains.

So do you think that Dave will hurt Randy? Lemme know what ya thought!


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Hope you guys like this chappie! And sorry its kinda short!

This match is from Nobody's POV and just a warning, I don't think I'm good at writing a match for John, just because most of his moves are Powerhouse and I'm not the best at it! I hope it doesn't suck too much!

'My time is now' plays and john goes out, getting a huge pop from the crowd. John gets in the ring and 'Voices' blares. Randy comes out and the crowd cheers, he walks down and gets in the ring with John. The two of them nod at each other and Randy does his pose. 'I walk alone' blares throughout the arena and Dave walks down, getting major heat. He stops before getting in the ring, waiting on Sheamus. 'Too many lies' plays and Sheamus comes out, also getting booed. Him and Dave get in and the ref rings the bell. Sheamus comes in first, to face off with John. John knowing that Randy wanted Dave.

John throws a punch at Sheamus, who ducks and charges at John. John moves and watches as Sheamus almost hits the ring post. He turns towards John, giving him a glare, John smirks.

"Come get some!" John yells. Sheamus walks towards John and at the last second turns and tags Dave in, the crowd boos. John and Dave circle each other. Dave hits a clothesline on John, knocking him down. John gets back up and Dave hits him with another clothesline. Dave picks John up and tosses him into the ropes, John comes back into Dave's spinebuster. Dave turns and taunts towards the crowd and then to Randy. Randy trys to get the crowd to cheer for John, which they do. John gets up, Dave tries to grab him but he ducks and runs underneath him and bounces off the ropes. John comes back and hits Dave with a shoulder block, knocking him down. Dave tries to grab John, who is running off the ropes once again, but misses and John picks him up and slams him back down to the ground. John signals for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Dave gets up and tags Sheamus. Sheamus runs in and starts beating on John. After a few minutes Sheamus goes for the cover. 1.. 2.. kickout! John barely kicks out, by this time Randy is begging for a tag. Sheamus sets John up to kick him. Sheamus charges at him, but he ducks and tags Randy in.

Randy knocks Sheamus down with a clothesline and Sheamus gets back up and charges at Randy. Randy quickly grabs him and slams him back to the ground. Randy gets down on the ground, pounding his fists, signaling the RKO. Sheamus gets up slowly, and Randy tries to hit the RKO, but Sheamus throws him off. Randy turns around running right into Sheamus' kick.. Randy goes down, Sheamus backs up, setting Randy up for another kick, when Dave tags himself in. Sheamus turns around, pissed because Dave tagged himself in. Dave picks Randy up, giving him the spinebuster. Randy's head hits the canvas hard, dazing him a little. John gets the crowd chanting 'RKO' but Dave picks Randy up, hitting him with the Batista Bomb. Dave covers him, 1..2..3. The bell rings and ' I walk alone' blares. The ref comes over and checks on Randy. John walks over to Randy and helps him up. Randy says that his vision is a little blurry. Out of nowhere Sheamus kicks Randy again, and he falls down to the mat. John tries to attack Sheamus, but Dave hits him with a Batista Bomb. Raw goes off the air with the spotlight on Dave and Sheamus.

Emma's POV

I just watched Randy and John get laid out by Sheamus and Dave. I noticed Randy acting a little funny. It's been almost ten minutes, and I'm starting to get worried. I'm about to go look for him when the locker room door opens.

"Randy, are you okay? I was getting worried." I say, not looking at the door.

"Sorry hun, it's not Randy." John says.

:Hey John, where's Randy?" I ask, John starts looking nervous. "John?"

"I'm so sorry Emma." He says.

I look at him confused, "What for John?"

He sighs, "Randy's down getting looked at by the trainer's right now." He says, looking guilty.

Evil right? I kno lol! I love Cliffies! Lol! Lemme know what ya thought!


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks soo much for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this chappie it's kinda long!

"What? Why?" I ask, " Oh God, Dave hurt him!" I thought.

"During the match he got a concussion, and then afterwords Sheamus kicked him again, agitating it more." He pauses, not wanting to tell me the next part. "Sheamus and Dave attacking us at the end... it wasn't planned." He says. "Oh God.. Randy's hurt and it's my fault!" I think, I look at John, about to cry. My legs feel week and I collapse on the couch. I put my head in my hands. John comes over and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry Em, I broke my promise." He says, feeling more guilty.

"No, it's not your fault John..." I pause, "It's mine." I say, staring at the floor.

"What? How is it your fault?" He asks, confused.

"If I hadn't pissed Dave off, he wouldn't have done that." I shake my head, "God, I should've kept my mouth shut." I say crying. John grabs ahold of me.

"Look at me Em," He says, "I look at him. "This is not your fault. You had every right to say that to Dave, he deserved it." He says, "He shouldn't have said any of that to you in the first place."

"But, if I," I start, but John cuts me off.

"No buts, this isn't your fault. And I'm sure if you ask Randy, he'll tell you the same thing."

"Okay.."

"Want to go see him?" I nod. "Okay, let's go.  
We leave and John takes me into the trainers room where Randy is sitting on the table with an ice pack on his neck. The instant I see him I start crying again, he sees me and motions for me to go to him, which I do. He pulls me into his chest.

"Hey," He says, trying to get me to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asks, thinking something else had happened.

"I'm.. soo... sorry." I say, between sobs.

"What for?" He asks, confused.

"This is all my fault," I say, "If I." I begin, once again cut off, this time by Randy.

"No, this is not your fault, it's Dave's."

"But if I wouldn't have angered him, he wouldn't have hurt you." I say, shaking my head.

"Yes, he would have." Randy says, "He was already furious about the engagement, and then us announcing the pregnancy was just the spark to light his anger... He's very jealous." He pauses, "He wants you for himself."

"Yeah, well that's never gonna happen." I say, matter-of-factly. "You're stuck with me." I say, trying to lighten the mood. We laugh and Randy winces. "Oh, sorry baby! I forgot..." I pause, " How are you feeling?"

"I've got a massive headache, but that's about it." He says, massaging his temples.

"How bad is the concussion?" He looks at me confused.

"Who told you I had a concussion?" I look towards the door.

"John, he came and told me and then brought me here to see you... I was getting worried."

"Sorry." He says, "Damn it! I wasn't going to tell her, "He thought, "Thanks John."

:You never answered my question." I say, noticing Randy was in thought.

"Oh, sorry." He pauses, "It's not bad, just a slight one."

"Oh... How long until you can wrestle?" I ask, wondering if he can still wrestle on Sunday.

"I can wrestle anytime. The trainers would prefer it if I didn't do any wrestling _until_ Sunday, but by Sunday, I should be fine." He says.

"Okay, rest time for you then/" I say, smiling.

"Yep, but that doesn't mean that we can't do a little 'working out'." He says, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ha, that's not resting." I say, he laughs and winces. "Sorry, apparently you shouldn't laugh either."

"Yeah, that's just great." He says, sarcasm in his voice. One of the trainers come back in.

"All right, your free to go Randy. Just make sure to take it easy until Sunday." He pauses, "Oh and you should do concussion checks when you go to sleep." He looks at me, "Make sure you wake him up once every hour to make sure he's alright, ok?"

"Yeah, that's no problem." I say, nodding.

"You'll only have to do that for about the first day or so." He says, "Then he should be fine."

"Okay."

"Thanks," Randy says as the trainer leaves.

"Let's get you home." I say, knowing full well that 'home' was our hotel. He nods and we leave.

Over the next few days Randy and I spent most of our time talking. Mostly about our wedding, which was only two months away. We sent out invitations, which were mostly only to our families, and we hand delivered the rest. Tonight is Over The Limit, and Randy is warming up. He comes back into the locker room about halfway through the show. I'm sitting on the couch watching Ted vs John Morrison. John Cena had just retained the WWE Championship. Randy comes and sits next to me.

"Hey, how's Ted doin?" He asks, watching the match.

"He's doing okay. I hope that he beats John." Randy smiles.

"Me too."

"Have a good workout?" He nods.

"Yep, it felt good." I laugh, " Seriously, it did." He pauses, "My match is after John's interview, which is after Ted's match."

"Already?" He nods. "Okay."

"Ted's coming in with you after his match, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's going to take a shower and then come and hang out with me, why?"

"Just wondering." "Okay?" I thought, confused. We hear the bell ring and see Ted's hand being raised by the ref. "I guess Ted won."

"Yep! Good!" I smile.

"Well babe, that means that I've go to go." Randy says standing up.

"Okay, good luck." I say standing up and kissing him.

"Thanks," He turns to leave, I put my hand on his shoulder, and he turns back around.

"Please be careful." He smiles.

"Don't worry, I will be." He says kissing my forehead, and bending down and kissing my stomach. "Take care of mommy now, don't let her worry too much." I laugh. He smiles and leaves. I sit on the couch and watch the tv.

Josh Matthews is interviewing John about his match with Dave. John talks about how he didn't give up, and how he is still WWE Champion. Josh asks him if he's going to be watching this match. John says that he is going to be watching very closely. Then the cameras cut to the ring and 'Voices' plays. Randy comes out and walks to the ring. He gets in and poses on the top rope, the crowd cheers. He gets down and waits for Sheamus. 'Too many lies' plays and Sheamus walks out and gets in the ring.

The ref rings the bell, Randy and Sheamus stare down each other for a minute. Sheamus charges at Randy, knocking him down with a double ax handle. Randy gets back up and hits Sheamus with a clothesline. Sheamus gets back up and charges Randy once more, Randy hits him with an uppercut, turning Sheamus around. Sheamus stumbles and turns back around walking into a picture perfect dropkick, and falls to the mat. Sheamus gets back up and kicks Randy to the ground. Randy tries to sit up, but Sheamus kicks him back to the mat. Sheamus then kicks Randy out of the ring onto the floor. He then turns around and raises his arms up.

"Boo!" I yell, not caring if anyone could hear me. " Come on Baby! Kick his ass!" It was almost like he heard me, he gets up and runs into the ring, knocking Sheamus down. He then stomps on Sheamus' legs and hands. Sheamus gets back up and Randy does his backbreaker. He drops to the ground, pounding the mat, signaling the RKO. I'm about to stand up and cheer, I'm so into the match, when I hear the door open.

"Hey Teddy, your missing Randy's match." I say, not looking at the door, Sheamus counters the RKO. All of a sudden I feel big arms wrap around my arms, locking them at my side. "Teddy?" I ask a little nervous, "Maybe he's playing a prank on me." I thought.

"Not even close."

Another Cliffie! Dun, dun, dun! Who do you think it is?


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you to those who reviewed! And most of you guessed right! Hope you enjoy this!

"Not even close," Dave growls.

"Dave?" I ask, confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's called kidnapping, even though you are not a child."

"What? Why are you doing this?" I ask, getting more terrified by the moment.

"Call it, payback." He says and squeezes my arms tighter.

"Ow, Dave stop." He squeezes even tighter, "Dave please stop, you're really hurting me." I plead.

"That's the point sweetheart." He says.

"Help!" I yell, hoping to grab someone's attention. The door opens, "Yes! Someone heard me!" I thought, and Edge walks in,

Before I can say anything, Dave asks, "Got it?" Edge nods and holds up the duct tape.

"Hey... What are you gonna do with that?": I ask, utterly terrified.

"Don't worry about it," Edge says and rips off a piece of tape. He walks over closer to me. I try to kick at him but Dave squeezes my arms tighter, making me cry out. "What's with everyone attacking my arms?" I thought. Edge slaps the duct tape on my mouth, and moves towards my back.

Dave pulls my arms backwards as Edge tapes them together. I kick back at them, hitting Edge in the knee. I turn and kick Dave, who was in shock, in the groin, and he falls to the ground. I run to the door, turning around and opening it. I run out, catching the attention of a few of the crew members. I run towards Ted's locker room. I get to his door and try to open it, but it's locked. I kick the door frantically with my foot, figuring he was still in the shower.

I'm about to turn around when I feel hands grab ahold of me. I look back and see Edge standing with a look of hatred on his face. I try to crouch away from him, by now I notice the cameraman taping this. "Why isn't he helping me?" I thought. Edge sees me staring at him.

"Oh, he won't help you sweetheart, we've got him so we can show Randy why he shouldn't leave you alone." Edge sneers. "That's connected to the Titantron, right?" He asks the guy, who nods. "Okay, play it." The guy nods. I hear Ted's door unlocking. "Ted, help!" I thought. Ted opens the door, immediately seeing Edge holding me.

**In the Ring, Randy's POV**

I'm about to hit the RKO on Sheamus, when I hear Ted's voice.

"Emma? Edge, what the hell?" He yells. I turn and see Edge holding Emma, who has her mouth and hands duct taped. "Let her go Edge!" Ted yells. "What the hell is going on?" I thought.

"Nah, I think not," He says, seeing Dave walk up behind Ted. Emma's eyes wide and she trys to yell something to Ted. Ted notices and elbows Dave. Dave stumbles backwards. Edges lets go of Emma and runs at Ted and spears him through the table next to his door. Emma screams through the tape. She tries to run but Dave grabs ahold of her. I'm about to run to the back when I feel myself being spun around. Next thing I know my head feels like it's being kicked off. I fall to the mat and feel someone pinning me. I hear the bell ring and Sheamus' music plays. I roll over and look at the Titantron, Emma is taped to a chair now. I get out of the ring and run to the back. I run by Ted's locker room, he's just getting up. He walks over to me.

"Randy, I'm so sorry." He begins.

"It's okay, did you see where they went?" He shakes his head no. "Damn it!" I yell, frustrated. I hear someone yell my name and turn around. John runs over to us.

"I know where she is." He says, "Come on!" He yells and takes of down the hall. Ted and I follow, realizing that he's going down the Diva's locker room hall. He stops at Lay-Cool's locker room. "In there."

"Let's go." I say and open the door.

So what do you think will happen next? Think they will be expecting Randy?


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you to those who reviewed! Hope you like this chappie! It's sorta long!

**Emma's POV**

"Oh God, I hope that Teddy's okay..." I thought. "I hope Randy is careful, he should know that this is a trap." I look over at the door and see Dave on the left side and Edge on the right, just waiting for Randy to walk through. "Why is Edge doing this?" I thought. My eyes shoot to the door as it opens.

Randy walks through the door, our eyes lock, mine pleading for him to watch out, and his full of worry. He turns as Dave trys to grab him, he moves and punches Dave. Dave stumbles back as Edge tackles Randy to the ground. Ted comes in and starts fighting Edge off of Randy. Dave runs over to hit Ted, when John comes in and starts fighting with him. Randy gets up and runs over to me.

"You okay?" He asks, his big blue eyes full of concern. I nod. "I'm gonna get this tape off your mouth okay?" I nod again. He grabs the side of the tape and rips it off, I wince. "Sorry!" He says.

"It's okay, just get this tape off of me." He nods and starts to untape my feet. I see Dave punch John in the face and John fall to the ground. Dave starts coming towards Randy. "Randy! Look out!" I yell. He turns around in time to see Dave's fist coming at his jaw. He tries to move, but Dave's fist hits him squarely in the jaw, dazing him a little as he falls to the ground.

"Randy!" I yell.

"Shut up!" Dave yells, smacking me. Ted knocks Edge down and runs towards Dave.

"Get away from her Dave!" He yells. "No! Teddy! Stay back!" I wanted to yell, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Make me." Dave growls and delivers a spear of his own to Ted. Ted hits the floor hard.

"No! Teddy!" I yell, finding my voice. John is attacking Edge with a chair, as Randy slowly gets up. He goes to attack Dave, but Dave grabs him and puts him in a choke hold.

"Stop!" I yell, tears flowing down my cheeks. I see Randy staring at me, his face losing a little color. I start feeling a little lightheaded. "Please, just... stop." I plead. The room starts to sway and my vision gets really blurry. I hear someone call out my name and then darkness.

** Randy's POV**

"Shit," I thought, trying to get out of Dave's grasp. I look at Emma, she's crying.

"Stop!" She yells, I notice her face paling a little. "Please, just... stop." she says, her voice trailing off. I see her tilt a little and then her eyes roll up into the back of her head, and she passes out. I hear John call out her name, I try to get out of Dave's grip, but I can't. All of a sudden, Dave let's go. I look up and see John, he helps me up. I look and see Edge and Dave laid out, and a dented chair on the floor. John runs over to check on Ted, while I run over and check Emma.

"Emma?" I ask, trying to wake her up. I take her head in my hands, and rub her cheek. "Emma, come on, wake up." Her eyes flutter. "That's it, come on baby, open your eyes."

**Emma's POV**

I hear Randy, he's asking me to wake up. "Wake up? When did I fall asleep?" I thought. I try to open my eyes, but they're so heavy.

"That's it, come on baby, open your eyes." He says, I try again, this time a blinding light pierces my eyes. I close them again, trying to block it out.

"Come on Em, look at me." He says, it almost sounds like he's pleading. I open my eyes and blink, trying to get used to the light. I see Randy staring at me, he let's out a breath.

"Hey," He says softly.

"HI." I reply, just as soft. I blink slowly, trying to stay awake, but I just feel so tired. He notices, and lets go of my head.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you out of here, but you should try to stay awake, okay?" He asks, watching me intensely. I nod. He begins to get the tape off my legs. John comes over.

"She okay?" I hear him ask.

"Not sure, I don't know what all they did to her" Randy says, he gets my feet untaped. "Hey," He says, patting my cheek. "Open your eyes." "When did they close?" I thought and open them. I see John looking at me with concern on his face, Randy begins working on my hands.

"How's Ted?" He asks John.

"He's out cold, he knocked his head pretty hard."

"Can you get him up?" John nods. "All right, let's get them to my locker room." John nods and goes to get Ted. Randy finishes the tape on my hands. "Think you can stand?" He asks me, I nod. He grabs my arm, making me cry out. He looks at it and sees the bruises from where Dave's fingers were. "He's a dead man. I"m going to fucking kill them." He thought. He gently grabs my arm and wraps it around his neck and stands me up. My legs feel numb, from the tape, and they buckle underneath me. Randy catches me and picks me up in his arms. John comes over with Ted, barely conscious, supporting most of Ted's weight. We head towards our locker room.

Sometime between Lay-Cool's locker room and ours, I must've fallen asleep again. I wake up in a dark room. I'm lying on a very huge, very comfy bed. I look around trying to find Randy. I hear voices coming from outside the door. I get up slowly and open the door. I look at the beautiful walls and see pictures of Randy on them. There are pictures of him from his childhood, up to the present. There's even pictures of him and I. I look at them, confused.

"Oh Emma! You're awake!" I turn and see a strange woman walking over towards me. "Randy!" She yells, "She's awake!" I hear footsteps coming from another room. Randy comes around the corner and walks towards me.

"Thanks mom." He says walking by her and over to me. "Did he just call her mom?" I thought. "Hey Em, how ya feeling?" He asks, I just stare at him. "Emma?" He asks, getting worried.

"Uhm, a little sore and tired, but other than that, I'm okay." I stare at Elaine. I'd never met Randy's mom before. Randy notices me looking at her. He grabs me and we walk over to her.

"Emma, meet my mom, Elaine. Mom, meet my fiance, Emma." He says.

"Nice to meet you." I say sticking my hand out.

She pulls me into a hug. "Nice to meet you too." I smile at her. "We're a hugging family." She smiles. "I've heard a lot about you." I blush. "Don't worry, it's all been good." I smile.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask, curious.

"Ten hours." Randy says, my eyes widen. "Ten hours!" I thought, then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "My baby!" Randy notices the frantic look on my face. "Emma? What's wrong?" He asks, nervously.

"The baby! How's the baby?" I yell, desperate to find out if it was okay.

"Don't worry, the baby is fine." Randy says, I let out a sigh of relief. "I called a doctor as soon as we got here." I smile and look around.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Randy gets a big grin on his face.

"Our home." He says.

So what did ya think? I hope ya liked it! Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks to those who reviewed! Hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

And just since I haven't done it in a while: Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstar, I do however take credit for my OC Emma.

I look at him, confused. "What do you mean, 'our home'?"

"Well, I was going to surprise you with it, but I figured since we were already in town and you needed a decent place to sleep, I'd bring you here now."

"Wait, are you saying that you bought this house?" He nods..

"Let me show you around." He says and takes me down the hall. Elaine smiles and walks off in the other direction. We come to a door and stop in front of it.

"You know the room you woke up in?" I nod. "That's our bedroom. And this," He pauses, opening the door. "Is our son or daughters room." I look inside and gasp. It's got all of the baby stuff that Stephanie and I bought in it. It also has a new rocking chair, and a crib."I know there is no paint on the walls or anything, but I'm waiting until we know the sex to paint it." I look at Randy with tears in my eyes.

"It's amazing Randy." He smiles.

"That's not all, come on." He says and leads me down the hall. "we have three guest bedrooms down the hall, all of which are being occupied."

"By who?"

"Well my parents are in one, John and Ted are in the others."

"Why are John and Ted here?" I ask, confused.

"Do you remember when Ted got speared by Edge through the table?" I nod, shuddering. "Well before you passed out, Dave speared him again, and he got knocked out."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" I yell, my worry growing.

"He's got a sore neck and a pretty nasty bump, but he'll be okay." He pauses, "John brought Ted here last night. There was no point in sending them to a hotel. John was really worried about you, and we wanted to keep an eye on Ted to make sure he was okay."

"Oh... Can I see Ted?" "I want to make sure that he's okay." I thought.

"They're both sleeping right now." He smiles. "Want to see the rest of the house?" I nod, excitedly. Randy shows me the gym in the basement and the in-ground pool outside. The outside of the house is white, and it's of course, two stories. It has a cute little fence leading up to the front door. We head back in the house, going to the kitchen, where Elaine is sitting by the counter and Bob is cooking on the stove. He turns around and grins. I catch a smell of what he's cooking and gag. I cough and cover my mouth and nose.

"What's wrong Em?" Randy asks, confusion on his face.

"That smell." I say, wrinkling my nose. "It's horrible." Randy laughs.

"Hey! That's my World Famous Sausage biscuit breakfast your talking about." Bob says, I blush.

"I'm sorry. It just makes me nauseous." I say shaking my head.

"It's okay hunny, it's just your hormones. Bob's just picking on you." Elaine says, shooting Bob a look. Bob walks over and gives me a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you, Randy's told us a lot about you." He says smiling.

"So I've heard." I say looking at Randy, he smirks.

"Mom and dad have been here getting the house ready for us, for when the baby comes." Randy says.

"Thank you both, so much." They both smile at me.

"It's no problem sweetheart." Bob says, I flinch at that word, Randy notices.

"What's wrong baby?" I shake my head.

"Nothing, I'm good." I smile. He comes over and grabs me and we go into the living-room. We sit on the big, fluffy, brown couch.

"You're not mad are you?" He asks, watching me intently.

"What? No, why?" I ask, confused.

"Your not mad about the house or my parents being here?"

"No! The house is perfect, I love it." I pause, "And your parents are very nice. I'm glad to finally meet them." I smile.

"What's wrong then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you flinched when my dad talked to you. Really, when he called you 'sweetheart' though." I try not to flinch again. "You did it again.. Why?"

"It's uhm.." I pause, "What Dave and Edge kept calling me." I admit. "God, I hate them." I thought.

"I'm so sorry." He says, sighing. We never really talked about what happened.

"What for?"

"For the crap Dave and Edge put you through." He begins.

"Randy, that's not your fault. You didn't know that they were going to do that." I say, trying to reassure him.

"But, if I would've been there to stop them." He says.

"You had a match!" I say, "I can't be stuck to your hip!" I sigh, "Randy, it's okay. I'm okay, and our baby is okay. That's what maters right?" He nods.

"Yeah, and tonight I'm going to kick their asses." Randy says, anger lining each word.

"Not without us." Ted says, as he and John come into the living-room. "Sorry, wasn't trying to eavesdrop. Your dad said you two were in here." I get up and hug both of them.

"Thank you both, so much." I say, tears coming to my eyes.

"No problem hun. We'd do it again in a heartbeat." John says, smiling.

"How are you feeling, Teddy?"

"I'm okay, just got a bit of a headache." He shrugs.

"Sorry." I shake my head. "I wish I could've helped you more."

"It's okay, don't worry. There isn't anything you could've done. They had you tied up pretty good." He says, sadly.

"I-I know." I say, trying to hold my tears back. I run over to Ted and hug him. "I-I'm just so sor-sorry," I sob into his chest. He hugs me tightly.

"It's okay Em, I'm fine." He reassures me. I look at him, he smiles. I wipe my tears, smiling back at him. I back up, walking back over to Randy.

"So you guys want to help me right?" Randy asks. They nod.

"You're not going to be able to do it without us." John says.

"We need to get some payback." Ted agrees.

"Yes, we do." Randy says, looking down at me, I blush. "I can't believe they are doing this for me, I can't wait to watch them kick Dave and Edge's asses." I thought and smile. Randy looks at me confused, I shake my head.

"Breakfast is ready!" Bob yells and we all head into the kitchen.

What do ya think? Hope ya liked it! Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks everyone who reviewed! I love reading them! I hope you guys enjoy this chap! It's extra long!

Over breakfast we all talk. Mostly the guys talk about wrestling, and their favorite matches. Elaine and I talk about the wedding, the baby, and our families. We talk for a good three hours when Randy's phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers. "Hey Stephanie. What's up?" He asks, I hear her voice on the other end. "Yeah, that's no problem. We'll be there." "Okay, bye." He says, hanging up.

"What did Stephanie want?" I ask, curious. "Wonder why she didn't call me?" I thought.

"She wants us to go to her office before Raw." I look at him, confused.

"Okay." I say, " Wonder why?" He shrugs.

"I dunno, I guess we'll find out when we get there." He says.

"Yeah, guess so." I say, I start feeling a little nauseous. I try to push it away. "Thanks for making breakfast, Bob." I say, trying to smile.

"No problem." He says, " I knew you'd like it, everyone does." I start feeling a little more nauseous.

"Are you okay sweetie? You look a little pale." Elaine says. I get up and run to the bathroom. Elaine comes in, pulling my hair back and rubbing my back.

"Let it all out, sweetie." She soothes. A few minutes later we come out.

"Thanks." I say, still feeling a little nauseous.

"Don't mention it, I know what your going through." She says looking at Randy. "If this child is anything like it's father, you're in for a rough road."

"What do you mean?" I ask, curious now.

"Well let's just say, Randy was a very 'fun' pregnancy. He was always moving, always kicking my ribs. He even cracked one once.: "I look at her, in shock. "Oh God, I didn't know that could happen!" I thought, now a little nervous about the pregnancy. She notices the fear in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I don't meant to scare you."

"Heh." I say, and take a deep breath. We walk back over to the guys.

"You okay babe?" Randy asks, walking up to me.

"Yeah, I'm good now." He looks at me funny.

"You sure? You look a little scared?" I shake my head, Elaine walks away quickly. "Mom! What did you do?" She sulks back over.

"Nothing! I just told her about my pregnancy with you is all."

"You told her about the rib thing, didn't you?" He asks, accusingly. She nods, guiltily. "Mom! Why did you do that? Are you trying to scare her?" He yells.

"Randal, watch your tone." She warns, "And no, I didn't mean to scare her. I just wanted to warn her." Randy rolls his eyes.

"Uh-huh." I look at Randy, I really didn't want to cause a problem with him and his mom.

"Don't worry, it's okay." He looks at me. "I'm not scared. If it happens, it happens." I shrug. He stares at me for a second.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," John says, "but we should be heading to the arena." "Saved by John!" I thought.

"It's okay John, you're not. We're done." I say, " Thanks." He nods and goes to grab his gear.

"Well hunny, we're done with everything here, so we'll be heading back home tonight." Elaine says.

"Okay, thanks for everything." Randy says, hugging her. The past argument, apparently being forgotten.

"Yeah, thank you both, so much." I agree, hugging her as well.

"It was no problem at all," She pauses, " and it also let me meet my future daughter-in-law." I smile. Randy goes and grabs his gear. John and Ted are waiting in the car.

"Thanks for everything dad." Randy says, giving Bob a hug goodbye. "Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks," He pauses, "Good luck tonight son. Beat their asses." Randy chuckles.

"Will do dad, will do."

"Thank you so much Bob, for everything." I say, hugging him. "I'm sorry about not keeping you breakfast down."

"Eh, it's okay! Apparently the little one in there," he points to my belly, " doesn't like it." He smiles. Randy kisses Elaine goodbye, and we head out. We get to the arena and head to Stephanie's office.

Stephanie is on the phone when we go in. I swear, McMahon's have their cell phone's glued to their ears sometimes.

"Love you too, bye." She says, hanging up, "Sorry about that guys." She smiles." Hunter says 'Hi' by the way."

"Did you tell him about tomorrow?" Randy asks, I look at him, confused.

"What's going on tomorrow?"

"Yes, I did, and he said he'll meet you at your house." Stephanie replies, ignoring me. "Ten o' clock, right?" Randy nods.

"What's going on tomorrow?" I yell, they both look at me.

"Well that's part of the reason I asked you here." She says. "Randy set up a time for the guys to get their tuxes for the wedding tomorrow. I talked to all the girls today, except Vanessa, who seems unreachable. They said that they are free tomorrow as well." I look at her confused.

"To do what exactly?"

"To get your wedding dress, and our bridesmaids dresses."

"Oh.." I say, "okay."

"You're not mad? Are you?"

"No." I pause. " I just wish you guys would have let me in on it too, and not be the last to know."

"Sorry baby, it was a spur of the moment thing." Randy says, guiltily.

"It's okay." I say, shrugging."Wow, I've been doing a lot of shrugging lately." I thought, "Weird."

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asks, noticing the far away look on my face.

I shake my head, "Nothing, just wedding stuff."

"Okay." He replies, a little unsure.

"You said that the dress stuff was part of the reason. What's the other part?"

"Well, with what happened on Raw last week with Layla and Michelle, and with what happened with Dave and Edge last night, I'm going to be issuing a statement to everyone in back." She pauses, "If anyone, Superstar, Diva, Ref, Crew member, etc. harms you in any way, I will either suspend and fine them, or terminate them."

"Wow," I say, shocked. "Uhm, thank you."

"Now, Randy won't have to worry about your safety." She says. I look at Randy, he's smiling.

"Thanks Steph," He says, "it means a lot."

"Your welcome. Now onto tonight. I know you want some revenge on Dave and Edge." Randy nods. "And I'm sure Ted does too."

"John does as well. He was as much a part of it last night, as Ted and I were." Randy says.

"I know, that's why tonight I'm making it a 3 on 2, no DQ, handicap match. You, Ted, and John, vs Dave and Edge." An evil grin spreads across Randy's face.

"Thank you." He says, still grinning. I could already see the wheels turning in his head about what he was going to do to them.

"Now Randy, don't think this is a chance for you to beat them utterly senseless." Stephanie says and Randy turns to her. "Believe me, I know how pissed you are, and how helpless you felt." She looks at me, "I felt the same way." She pauses, "But you can't overdo it." She sighs, " With Hunter, taking time off, and Shawn not wrestling anymore, we need all the star power we have. We can't afford for ANY of you to get injured." Randy looks at her and nods.

"Okay, I understand." He nods again, I could tell he was pissed, he wanted to really hurt them. "But I can at least knock them around a bit, right?" She nods. "Good." The evil grin was back.

What do you think Randy is gonna do now that he can't over do it? Hmm... And What about Elaine trying to scare Em? Please review guys! I'd love to hear what you thought!


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks everyone who reviewed! Enjoy this chap!

We head out of Steph's office and go to our locker room. Ted and John are in there. Ted has a huge grin on his face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask, looking at Ted.

"We've got a surprise for you." Ted says. I look at him confused. "Come on out!" He yells and looks to the shower. Cody comes out, I yell "Cody!" and run and hug him. Randy smiles and comes over and him and Cody nod to each other.

"Hey Cody," Randy says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, overly happy to see him.

"I came back for a visit." He smiles.

"So your not back for good?" he shakes his head. "Damn! That sucks!"

"I know," He agrees.

"I need to have a chat with Stephanie." I say, he laughs.

"So, how is Smackdown?" John asks.

"It's okay." He pauses, "No where close to as good as Raw though."

"Raw just hasn't been the same without you." I say, he smiles.

"Yeah, it's weird... No more Legacy."

"Yeah," Randy agrees.

"It's nice not having to worry about if you guys are gonna jump me or not." John says, we all laugh.

"Well, Legacy isn't totally done," Cody says, "You and Ted are tagging tonight."

"Yeah, part of a Legacy reunion." Randy begins, "Just missing you."

"Yeah, they've got a new member though." John says, "And he's more handsome than the last one." John gloats. I smack him, he grins.

"Don't listen to him Cody, I'd pick you over him every time!" I say, Cody laughs and John's jaw drops.

"Ouch!" He says, holding his hand over his heart. "That hurts Em." He puts on a pouty face. I laugh.

We all hang out and talk for about two hours. Raw starts and Stephanie announces Randy, Ted, and John vs Dave and Edge in a no DQ handicap match. Randy gets up.

"Well guys I've got an interview with Josh, so I'll be back."

"Okay," He smiles and leaves. We all watch, intently waiting to hear what Randy had to say. Josh appears on the screen.

"My guest at this time is Randy Orton." Josh says and the camera zooms out, showing Randy. The crowd cheers. "Now Randy, we all saw the actions of Batista and Edge last night. How is Emma doing?"

Randy takes a deep breath. "She got lucky, she's a bit sore, but other than that, she's all right."

"I hate to ask, but with all that's been happening to her, and with her being pregnant, are you afraid to leave her alone?" Josh asks, I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm not afraid to, and she's never alone. We've got all kinds of friends looking out for her." Randy says, I look at John, Ted, and Cody. "Is that why Cody is here? To make sure nothing happens to me?" I thought.

"Like Ted Dibiase and John Cena?'"

"Yeah, and ton-" Randy cuts off when Dave and Edge jump him. Dave grabs Randy and Edges begins punching him.

"No!" I yell, jumping up, ready to run down there. Cody grabs my arm, John and Ted jump up. I turn to Cody, pleading with him to let me go. John and Ted rush out.

""Keep her here!" Ted yells before he exits.

"Cody let me go! I need to help him!" I look at the screen, Dave's punching Randy now.

"No." Cody says, "You need to stay here." I open my mouth to protest but Cody cuts me off. "John and Ted can handle this." After a second I nod and sit back down.

Ooo... Do you think that Randy will be okay?


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks Everyone! I hope you guys like this one!

John and Ted arrive and start beating on Dave and Edge. Dave drops Randy and he collapses, clutching his head. My worry spikes. Ted and John have the upper hand, when something white hits John. Sheamus kicks John in the face and he collapses. Ted turns and sees him. He tries to tackle him, but Sheamus dodges and kicks Ted as well. I try to get up, but Cody holds me down.

"Sorry it took me so long." Sheamus says.

"You got the job done." Dave says, and all three of them walk off. A commercial comes on and I jump out of Cody's grasp.

"I need to go Cody." I say, before he can say anything.

"I know, I'm going too." He says and we run to the interview hall. John and Ted are helping Randy up.

"Randy!" I cry and run over to him. He's got a gash on his forehead, right above his right eye, and a shiner on his left cheek. I look at him, worry coursing through my veins. He looks back at me and lets out a breath, almost like he was relieved that I was okay. We take him down to the Trainer's room. A few minutes alter, we're allowed in. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. I just wanted to feel his embrace, to feel him.

He holds me tighter, " I'm okay." He says, knowing how worried I was.

"What did the trainer say?" I wanted to know how bad he was hurt.

"Well, I got a couple of stitches for my cut, and and icepack for my face and one for my ribs."

"Are your ribs okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tender. The trainer didn't want to take a chance so he gave me an icepack for them." I nod, slowly.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just a little sore, and achy." He says.

"Are you going to be able to compete tonight?" John asks.

Randy nods, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Cody asks, "If not, I can always step in for you."

"Nah, I'll be fine." He pauses, "But if Sheamus comes out, I want you to come down okay?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, no problem." Cody pauses, "But what abou-"

Randy cuts him off. "Don't worry, I've got a backup." I look at him confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Randy shakes his head.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it." He says, and smiles. I look at him, still confused. "I wonder if this is about Cody staying with me during Randy's match?" I thought. "They're probably talking about a 'shift change' if Cody has to leave.. hmm..."

"Uh-huh." I say, "Can't she let it go? God!" Randy thought.

Randy sighs, " Just don't worry about it!" He snaps. I immediately let go of him and back away. "Please." He adds. I nod slowly. "I can't believe he snapped at me." I thought.

I cough, "Uhm.. Well I'm gonna go back to the locker room... So uhm, good luck with your match guys." I say, thinking that it would be best to leave him alone. Randy looks at me.

"Emma, " He begins.

"Good luck." I say, cutting him off. I nod and leave. I hear him yell my name, but I ignore hm and go to the locker room and wait, knowing that Cody would be coming back to babysit me.

**With Randy, Cody, John, and Ted.**

"Damnit!" Randy yells, frustrated.

"Hey, calm down man." Ted says, Randy shoots him a pissed look.

"'Calm down?' I'm trying to keep Emma safe and all she does is keep bugging me about it!" He yells. "Why can't she just stop worrying about it and trust me?"

"Because you haven't given her a reason to." Cody says. "You ask everyone to watch over her, and you think she doesn't notice? And when she asks you about it, you blow up at her." Cody shakes his head. "She just wants the truth." He finishes.

"Don't you think I want to tell her? I don't want her to be mad, and to think that I think she can't take care of herself." Randy explains.

"Dude, that's crap. You know she knows, she just wanted you to tell her the truth, and all you did was make an ass out of yourself, and hurt Em in the process." John says, Randy gets a look of rage on his face. "Hey, get pissed at me all you want, but you know that it's true." Randy shakes his head.

About a minute later, Randy let's out a breath. "I was a complete asshole wasn't I?" They all nod, he sighs. "I need to go apologize.." Randy says, getting off the table.

"Not right now, we've got to go, the match is up next." John says.

"Damnit!" Rand yells and looks at Cody. "Cody, when you go in, please tell her I'm sorry. I know that it's not as good as face-to-face, but it will have to work for now." Randy says, Cody nods and heads out. Randy, John, and Ted head to the curtains.

**With Emma**

Mickie had come in a little bit after I got back, I wonder if she's Randy's replacement for Cody. I tell her everything.

"Sorry Em, he shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She says.

"It's okay. I guess his pain made him grouchy. I shouldn't have bothered him while he was in pain."

"Em," Mickie says. "Pain is no excuse for him being an asshole." I laugh.

"I know, but still."

"No butts!" She says, I laugh. 'Voices' plays on the tv and I turn towards it and look at Randy. He is in viper-mode, all except for his eyes, there's something, I can't tell what it is, hinting in them. Randy poses on the top rope and ' A New Day' plays and Ted comes out.

"Let's go sit on the couch." Mickie says. I nod and we go and sit down. ' My Time Is Now' plays and John comes out. ' I Walk Alone' plays and Dave comes out with Edge. Cody comes in and sits on the couch, next to me.

"Hey Cody. Come to play babysitter?" I ask, teasing him. He laughs. "How much ya getting paid?"He laughs harder.

"Your company is payment enough." I smile. The camera zooms in on Randy, I take a deep breath, Cody notices. "He's sorry you know? He feels like a total ass." I nod and watch the match. It starts off like a normal handicap match.

Ted is in first against Edge. Edge rushes at Ted, who dodges and hits Edge with a dropkick. Edge falls to the mat. Ted reaches down and grabs Edge, picking him up by his hair. He hits Edge with an Alabama Slam.

"He learned that from me." Cody states. I laugh. "I'm serious!" I giggle and go back to watching the match.

Edge gets back up and he and Ted circle each other. They lock-up. Edge pushes Ted back to his corner and tags Dave in. Dave runs at Ted, knocking him down with a clothesline. Ted gets back up. Dave runs against the ropes, Ted follows him. Dave turns around, just in time to run into Ted's clothesline. Ted stomps on Dave a few times, and goes over and tags John in.

John comes in and hits Dave with a shoulder-block. John runs against the ropes and hits Dave with another shoulder-block. Dave gets up and turns right into John's slam. John does his "You Can't See Me" pose, and bounces off the ropes. He hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Dave. Edge is begging for the tag. John points to Randy, who is nodding. The crowd cheers as John tags Randy in.

Dave gets up and runs into Randy's clothesline. He gets up and gets hit with another clothesline. Randy gets a psychotic look on his face.

"Randy's entered another zone right now." Cole says. Dave gets up and Randy scoop-slams him down to the mat. He gets down, signaling the RKO, when Edge comes in with a chair, and hits Randy with it. John runs in and clotheslines Edge. John picks Edge up for the Attitude Adjustment when the crowd yells for John to look-out.

OO why do you think the crowd is yellin? Hmm... Would love to know what you think! And if you like this story, and you like the tv show Supernatural, then check out my new Fic, called Save Me. It's a crossover between Supernatural and WWE.I would love to have you guys read that as well!


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry guys this is a shortie, but goodie! Lol! Enjoy! And thanks to the reviewers!

Sheamus comes in and plows John in the face with his boot. John drops Edge and falls to the mat instantly. Ted rams into Sheamus, making him stumble backwards. Edge spears Ted. Cody gets up.

"I've got to go." He says, "Stay here!" He runs towards the door.

"Be careful!" I yell and turn back to the tv, overly worried.

Cody runs down as Sheamus, Dave, and Edge are circling Randy. Cody hits Edge and Sheamus in the back of the head. Randy RKO's a shocked Dave, leaving it a two-on-two. Cody attacks Edge, while Randy goes to work on Sheamus. Randy grabs the chair and hits Sheamus directly in the face with it. He turns and sees Cody backed into the corner.

"Hey Edge!" He yells, grabbing Edge's attention. He throws Cody the chair. Cody catches it and hits Edge with it. He then picks Edge up and hits him with Cross Rhodes. Dave gets up, ready to attack Cody, when Ted, who also got up, hits Dreamstreet on him.

John gets up and grabs Sheamus and hits him with an Attitude Adjustment. Sheamus falls to his knees. Randy backs up to the corner, and runs at Sheamus, punting him in the head. The crowd cheers. Randy grabs John and Ted's hands, Ted grabs Cody's and they raise them up. The crowd cheers even more. Mickie and I start cheering as well. We both go out and meet the boys at the curtains.

Randy comes through the curtain and walks over to me. He grabs me and kisses me, fiercely. It takes my breath away.

After I catch my breath I ask, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry for being a dick." I grab ahold of him and hug him.

"It's okay. You were in pain and I shouldn't have been bugging you."

"No, I should've told you, about me having our friends keeping an eye out for you."

"Yeah," I agree, "You should've, but it's okay. I understand you were just trying to protect me."

"Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. Just know that you can tell me anything. I mean, that's what people in love do. They trust each other."

"I trust you with my life." Randy replies. "I really am sorry."

"It's all good, don't worry." I smile and kiss him. Ted, Cody, John, and Mickie come over to us.

"You two all good now?" John asks.

I nod, "Yep, we're good." Randy yawns.

"Well guys, we're gonna head home." Randy says.

"Okay," Cody replies, "See you guys tomorrow." We hug everyone and then Randy and I head home.

Sorry for the shortness! Hope you liked it anyways!


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to the lovely ladies who reviewed! I hope you ladies like this Chap!

**Chapter 40**

**The Next Day...**

Randy and I get up at 9, and get ready. Last night I finally got ahold of Vanessa, so now everyone was meeting us here. I go and look on the refrigerator, it has a calendar with all my doctor's appointments on it. Randy walks over and wraps his arms around me.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks.

"Looking at the dates of my doctor's appointments. My first one is in 2 days." I reply.

"I know. Do you think we'll be able to find out the sex?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't think that will be happening for about another month or so."

"Oh," He sighs, "I was hoping we could. I want to know already."

I laugh. "I know. I'm pretty anxious to find out myself." I pause. "You're going with me on Thursday right?" He suddenly frowns.

"We've got a Houseshow Thursday night." He pauses. "I don't think I can.." "Damn it!" I thought, "I can't believe Vince is making him work, knowing that I have this appointment." He notices the depressed look on my face. "I'm so sorry. You know how much I want to be there." I look up at him.

"I know, and it's not your fault." I force a smile, "Plus, there will always be more appointments."

He nods. "Yeah." "I just hope I get to actually go to those." He thought.

"Don't worry. I'll get Stephanie or someone else to go with me." He nods as the doorbell rings. Randy goes and answers it. A bright green-eyed, brunette is standing there.

"You must be Randy." She says, and nods. "Television doesn't do you justice." Randy laughs. I walk over.

"Ness! You made it!" I exclaim, hugging her.

"Of course! My bestie wants me to go try on Bridesmaid dresses, of course I'm here." She replies. "So, you gonna invite me in, or do I have to stand out here?" I laugh, "Same old Ness." I thought.

"Come in Ness." She comes in and looks around.

"Nice house."

"Thanks, Randy bought it, and his parents set everything up."

"Nice." Randy walks over. She sticks her hand out, "By the way, I'm Vanessa Bloom." He shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Randy." She smiles, looking him up and down.

She whistles, "Damn Em. You've got yourself a hott one."

"Vanessa!" I exclaim, she laughs. "You're such a flirt!" She laughs again.

"I bet her and John would get along." Randy says, Vanessa looks up.

"Yeah, they're both big flirts." I nod, agreeing.

"John? John who?" She asks, I laugh.

"Yep. They'd definitely hit it off, and John Cena."

She looks at me, trying to think of who he was. She wasn't that into wrestling, so it didn't surprise me.

"Cena, Cena..." She pauses. "Wait. Is he the one with the adorable dimples?" She asks, excitedly.

"Yeah, and his dimples _are_ adorable!" I agree, she squeals.

"He's so sexy." She says. Randy rolls his eyes, I laugh.

Over the next half an hour, Vanessa and I caught up, talking about the wedding, John, and our lives. Stephanie and Hunter arrive next.

"Hey Stephanie." I say as she comes in, Vanessa and I walk over to her. Hunter walks in a few seconds later. "Hey Hunter!"

"Hey Em, Randy.' Steph says, looking at Vanessa.

"Stephanie McMahon, Hunter, this is my friend Vanessa Bloom. Vanessa, this is Stephanie McMahon, she pretty much runs everything on Raw, and her husband Paul Levesque, or Hunter, as we call him. He's better know as the Wrestler Triple H though." They all shake hands.

"Nice to meet you both." Vanessa says.

"Likewise." Stephanie replies. Hunter and Randy go off and talk, leaving us girls alone. We start talking about babies, and marriage, and dating. The rest of the group arrives, except for John.

"Where's John? Anybody know?" I ask, realizing it was 10:15 and the guys' tux appointments were at 10:45.

"No idea. He's probably waiting to make a 'grand' entrance." Randy replies.

"Well he'd better hurry the hell up." I say, "Otherwise you guys are gonna be late." A few seconds later the doorbell rings.

"Speak of the devil." Randy says, going to the door. He opens it, John is standing there, looking like he'd run a marathon.

Before Randy can say anything, John cuts him off. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I got stuck behind this chick, she was doing her make-up at a stop light! I tried to get around her, but I couldn't." We laugh.

"It's okay John. Why are you breathing so hard?" Randy asks, noticing John being out of breath.

"I had to park down the road, with all the cars here. So I ran here, hoping you wouldn't kill me for being late." We all laugh.

"Don't worry John, I wouldn't let Randy kill you." I say.

"Thanks." He replies.

"After all, someone has to walk with Vanessa." I say, as Vanessa walks up.

"Yeah dimples, wouldn't want to walk by myself." She says. John looks at her and grins. "I knew they'd like each other." I thought.

"Well is everyone ready to go? We need to head out." Randy says. The guys nod and head out to Randy's hummer. I turn towards the girls.

"Ready?" They all nod and we head out.

Hmm.. okay so next chap has their dresses in them, so I figure, if you want to see the dresses I can post the website where you can see them in the chaps! Hope you ladies enjoy it! Please check out my other Story, Save Me. It's a supernatural/ WWE crossover. I love it! And please review! Thanks! O and if you would like to get some spoilers for either story, follow me on twitter, and I will post some.

.com/raneab


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks to the lovely ladies who reviewed! This chap is kinda short, and the links to the dresses don't work! I'm sorry! And I'm super excited 100 Reviews! Thanks so much for the support!

**Chapter 41**

The first place we go is Winston's Bridal boutique. As soon as we walked in, I spotted it. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It's strapless, with lace curving around the chest. It also has a light white material flowing over top, with silk underneath. I ignore the manager as she comes over, and go straight to the dress. The girls walk up behind me.

"That's beautiful!" Stephanie says.

"I love it." I say, "I want to try this one on." The manager nods and grabs the dress. She hand it to me and leads me into the dressing room. I put it on and come out. All the girls gasp.

"You look so beautiful!" Maryse says.

"That is the perfect dress." Mickie adds.

"Yeah, and if your belly gets bigger, you can loosen it up." Vanessa says.

"I love it." I say, turning in front of the mirror. "I'll take it." the manager nods.

"You look stunning in it." She says. I smile and twirl once more. I head into the dressing room, taking it off. I come out, handing the dress to the manager. Maryse runs up to me.

"We found the prefect bridesmaid dresses! Come see!" Before I can say anything, she grabs my hand and pulls me over to where the other 3 girls are standing, smiles on their faces.

"We know how you didn't have a specific color for the wedding, just springy colors." Mickie says.

"So we've found the same dress,in all different kinds of light, springy colors." Stephanie ads. Vanessa picks up a light green dress and brings it over to me. I smile.

"It's beautiful!" I look at the dress. It's got a think strap, leading down to the V shape chest pattern, continuing down the stomach. It flows down to about knee high.

"It's perfect, and you say, you all found one like this?" I ask, they nod. They each grab a dress, Vanessa, the light green, Stephanie, the light blue, Maryse, the light pink, and Mickie, the light yellow.

"Well, that was easy.! Now all we have to do is get them fitted." They nod and head into the dressing rooms.

We spend the next few hours getting our dresses fitted correctly, and getting the accessories to go with them

"Where are we gonna put all of our dresses?" Mickie asks.

"Uhm. I could stash them at my house, just gotta keep Randy out of that room." I offer.

"You sure? How can you keep Randy out of a room?" Vanessa asks.

"Positive, I'll put a lock on the door. I just hope he doesn't know how to pick locks!" We all laugh. "We should head back." We all gather our dresses and carefully place them in the van. Stephanie drives us back to my house.

What do ya think? Sound Pretty? I hope so! And warning: another shameless plug for my other story ahead, Check out my other Story, Save Me.. A Supernatural/WWE crossover- Sam and Dean investigate the WWE, when one of it's Divas is almost strangled to death in her locker-room. Includes an OC, Ted Dibiase, Maryse Ouellet, and Randy Orton. Please R&R!


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks to the lovely ladies who reviewed! You're the best! I hope you enjoy this chap! And after this chap, I'm going to be speeding things along to the wedding I hope you don't mind!

**Chapter 42**

Once we get back, we notice Randy's hummer in the driveway.

"What now?" Stephanie asks.

"I got an idea. Get ready to bring the dresses in." They all nod and I get out, walking up to the door. I open it and head inside. I hear laughter coming from the living-room. I walk in there, seeing John and Cody having a Dance off. Watching them jump up and down makes me laugh. Hunter hears me and walks over.

"Hey Em. You ladies back?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, but I need your help."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I need Randy distracted while the girls bring our dresses in. could you challenge him to a dance off?" I ask, realizing that wasn't my first plan, but it was convenient.

Hunter clears his throat. "Uhm, I'm not good at that stuff."

"It's okay. It's just 1 dance. Please." I beg, he looks at me and sighs.

"Okay." He says as John and Cody's song ends.

"Thanks." I say, walking back towards the door. I signal the girls to come in. Vanessa brings me my dress. We all head in, creeping past the living-room, hearing Hunter ask Randy to a dance off.

"Come on Randy, or a you a chicken?" Hunter asks.

"I'm not a chicken, I just can't dance." He replies.

"Come on, you have to dance at your wedding anyways! Think of this as practice."

Randy rolls his eyes and gets up. He and Hunter start as the random shuffle plays 'I'm to sexy'. The guys laugh and we all stifle a giggle, heading into the 3rd guest bedroom. We hang our dresses in the closet.

"Wow, this closet is huge!" Maryse says.

"I know, that's why I picked here to put the dresses." I smile, locking the door. "Let's go watch Randy and Hunter." I say and we all head back to the living-room. They are both shaking their asses when we walk in. We all bust up laughing. They immediately stop.

"Awe, come on, don't stop on account of us." Vanessa says.

"How long have you been standing there?" Randy asks.

"Just got here." Mickie answers. Randy clears his throat.

"So, you all get your dresses?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Yep. You guys get your tuxes?"

"Yep. Storing them at our house." Hunter says.

"Good. Now how about we all have a big dance off?" I suggest, everyone nods.

Over the next few hours we all hang out, dancing, talking, and eating Pizza. John won the dance off, barely beating Vanessa at 'Thong Song' by Sisco. It was 2 am and everyone had left except Stephanie and Hunter, who were getting ready to leave.

"What time is your appointment on Thursday?" Stephanie asks.

"1:45"

"Okay. I'll be here about 1 to pick you up, okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks again for going with me."

"It's no problem, don't worry." She gives me a hug. "See you Thursday/" Randy and Hunter walk over.

"Bye Hunter, hope you had fun shaking your ass." I ask, he laughs. "And thanks again for your help."

"No problem, just don't ask me to do a dance off again. I'm not that coordinated." He replies, I laugh.

"Got it." I hug him.

"Ready to go, woman?" He asks Stephanie.

"'Woman' huh?" Hunter grins. "Yeah, I'm ready." She smiles. "Nite guys."

"Nite." Randy and I say, and they head out. I close the door behind them.

"Phew! Man, house parties are tiring!" I say. Randy laughs.

"Yeah they are. That's why the are called 'parties'." I roll my eyes, shaking my head. "What?" He asks, confused.

"It's nothing." I reply, turning to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." He says, grabbing my waist, turning me back around. He looks me in the eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

I sigh. "I'm just thinking about my life. How I never expected it to play out this way."

"What do you mean?" He asks, curious.

"Let's go sit and I'll tell you. My feet are killing me." He nods and we head into the living-room, sitting on the couch.

I sigh. "In all honesty, I never expected myself to find love. I mean, watching my mom and dad split, and then him getting with Vickie, and then him dying... It made it seem like love was too hard to find, let alone keep." I pause, looking at Randy. "I just never thought I'd be getting married, or be pregnant. I always expected myself to be alone, wrestling my whole life." I grab ahold of Randy's hand. "But, I'm glad I was wrong. I love you so much Randy. I'm just so glad I was wrong." Randy leans closer to me.

"I'm glad you were too." He says and kisses me. We end up making out for the next half an hour. We're curled up on the couch, kissing, when I yawn.

"You yawn too much." Randy says.

"I can't help being tired. You try dancing against John, Maryse, Ted, Cody, Stephanie, Mickie, and Vanessa and see how tired you are!" He laughs.

"That's why I didn't." He says. "I didn't want to waste my talents." I laugh.

"Thought you said you couldn't dance?"

"I can't, but since I have to, the only person I want to dance with, is you." I smile.

"You're such a softie." I say, he scoffs.

"Am not."

"Riighht. Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm not a softie!" He defends.

"Okay, so tell me, Mr. Not Softie. When our son or daughter bats their little eyelashes at you, you're not going to give in?"

"Nope." He answers.

"Ha! We'll see." I laugh, knowing full well, he would.

"Yeah, we will." He agrees, and grins. He knew he would too. I yawn. "All right, that's it."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Time for bed." He says.

"But, but!" I protest.

"No buts, let's go Missy. March." He says, using his best 'drill sergeant' voice. I pout.

"Okay, if I have too..." He nods getting up, I get up, he leads me into the bedroom. We change and get into bed.

"Goodnight Randy, and thanks for listening to me earlier."

"Anytime baby, anytime." He says and we fall asleep.

I really liked this chap, well the dancing lol! And I truly think that Randy is a big softie to Alanna lol!


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks to the lovely Reviewers! Wahoo! Only 10 more chaps left! Hope you ladies enjoy!

**Chapter 43. From now on, I'm going to be speeding up to the wedding more, hope you ladies don't mind.**

The next day, Randy had an appearance at a local High School, so I went with him. All the kids were very excited to see him, and asked him a lot of questions. A couple even asked where they could try out to be in WWE, and he told them. He even wrestled a few of them. The appearance took up most of our day, and by the time we got home, we were beat and went to bed. Randy had to get up early the next morning anyways.

**Thursday**

The alarm clock goes off at 5:30. I hear Randy hit the snooze button. A few minutes later, it goes off again. Randy smacks it and turns over, facing me. I look at him as his eyes slowly drift back shut, I chuckle. I lean over and kiss him, he opens his eyes.

"Morning." I say.

"Not yet." He replies, I laugh.

"Yeah, it is. And you've got a flight to catch." He groans.

"Just a few more minutes won't hurt." I chuckle.

"Sorry, but if you don't get ready now, you'll miss your flight." He closes his eyes, peaking one open at me when I poke him. "Up."

He shakes his head. "No. I think I'm gonna call in sick." I look at him, wanting so bad for him to do it and go to the appointment with me. He opens his other eye and looks at me. He sees the wishing in my eyes, realizing he shouldn't have said that. "You know I can't." I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I know. Just wishful thinking, I guess."

"Sorry baby, you know I want to be there but,"

I cut him off. "but what Vince wants, he gets, and he wants you at the Houseshow." He frowns. I knew how guilty he felt. "It's okay, like I said, there will be others." He nods.

"I'm going to go get ready." I nod. He kisses me and gets out of bed. "God, this is what it's going to be like when the baby's born too. Will he even get to be there when I give birth?" I thought, almost in tears. "What all is he going to miss, because Vince needs him to work?"

"Em?" Randy asks, startling me out of my thoughts. "You okay? You look like you're going to cry."

I shake my head. "I'm fine." I smile, he looks at me for a second and continues packing. A few minutes alter he places his bags on the bed. He sits down next to me.

"You okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, still a little bit tired." I lie.

"Well you should go back to sleep. You need your rest."

I nod. "Do you know when you'll be back?" He thinks for a second.

He shakes his head. "No, I don't. Vince has me working Houseshows all week." I take a deep breath, and nod.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry." He says. I look at him, confused.

"What for?"

"You, having to be alone." He admits.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I say, I didn't want him worrying about me while he was working. I didn't want to cause a distraction that could wind up getting him hurt. He looks at me.

"You sure?"

I nod and smile. "Positive. Don't worry." He smiles and glances at the clock.

He sighs, "I've gotta go." I look at the clock and nod. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"You too." He leans down, kissing my stomach. "Be good for mommy now, you hear me? She needs all the help she can get." He says, I smile. "Bye babe." He kisses me, passionately. I don't want to let him go, but I knew he had to leave.

"Bye." He kisses me once more. He grabs his bags and leaves.

It's 12:50 and I'm waiting for Stephanie to get here. After Randy left, I went back to bed. Eventually getting up at 11:30. I took a shower and got dressed. Now I was just waiting on her to come. A few minutes later my cell rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Em, it's Steph."

"Hey. You almost here?"

"Uhm, about that. That's why I'm calling." She began, I felt a wave of dread wash over me. "She's not coming." I thought. "I can't make it." I sigh, "I knew it." I thought. "Aurora is sick and I need to take her to the doctor." She says.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just got a little fever. I just want to take her to make sure it's nothing serious."

"Understandable."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"It's okay."

"I've got a replacement coming though." She says, catching my curiosity.

"Who?" She laughs.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait and see."

"Come on Steph, tell me!" I beg.

"Nope, sorry. You'll have to wait until they get there to find out."

I sigh, "Okay. Let me know how Aurora is doing."

"Will do. And call me when it's over and tell me how it went, okay?"

"Okay." The doorbell rings. "Well they're here, so I've gotta go."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks, bye." I say and hang up. I head to the door, excited to see who her replacement was. I open the door, seeing who it is, and scream.

Who do you think it is? Randy? Or someone else? Hmmm.. Thanks for reading and please Review!


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks for the reviews ladies! I hope you like how the replacement is!

**Chapter 44**

"Mom!" I cry, instantly hugging her. "Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!"

"Hi baby." She says, her brunette hair dangling to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Stephanie called me and told me that Randy couldn't make it to your appointment. She asked me if I wanted to fill in, and of course I said yes."

"How'd you get here so fast? I thought you were in Germany?"

"Stephanie called me days ago, she knew Randy had to work today."

"Oh," I smile at her, I hadn't seen my mom in over a year, and I'd really missed her. "I'm so glad you're here." I hug her again.

"Me too baby, me too." She smiles at me, her brown eyes sparkling. "We should be heading to the clinic." I nod and grab my purse. We get into her Sudan and head to the clinic.

On the way to the clinic, mom and I mostly talked about what she'd been doing in Germany. She'd told me she met a man, and went over there to meet his family. We arrived at the clinic and got signed in. We waited for about 15 minutes when Dr. Claire Echart came out.

"Emmalyn Guerrero?" I nod. "I'll see you now." Mom and I get up, heading back into her office. We sit down, mom in the chair, and me on the exam bed. Dr. Echart closes the door.

"So, Ms. Guerrero, I understand that you are about 3 months along?" She asks, I nod. "Okay, and this is your first appointment since finding out?"

"Uhm actually the day I found out I was at the doctors, but since then, yes it's the first time."

"All right. Have you had any pains, or what you would think of as unusual symptoms? I'm assuming you've studied up on pregnancy?"

"Yeah, I have, and no, no unusual symptoms."

"All right." She looks at my mom. "This is the grandma?" She nods.

"Diana Holmes, I'm Emmalyn's mother."

"All right, and where is daddy?" I glance down.

"He's at work right now."

She nods. "I see. And he couldn't take this day off because?" I look at her, wondering why the hell she was asking me this.

"Because our boss wouldn't let him. Why?"

She sighs, "I've seen this many times before." I look at her, more confused than ever. "Guys get a girl pregnant and run out leaving them to go through their pregnancy alone."

"Whoa!" I yell, interrupting her. "Look, Randy didn't skip out on me. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't insinuate that he did. He's a professional wrestler and our boss is making him wrestle."

She nods slowly. "All right, if you're sure."

"I'm positive. I'm best friends with the bosses daughter. Trust me, he isn't skipping out."

"If you're best friends with the bosses daughter, then why didn't he let him have the day off?" I glare at her, the stupid bitch was pissing me off.

"Look, Vince McMahon doesn't care if you've got family issues or not. He just wants to entertain the fans, and Randy is one of the top performers he has, so he uses him constantly. Now if you insinuate 1 more time that my fiance is skipping out on me, I will get another doctor." She looks at me and nods.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing girls come in here with no man."

"Well don't worry, I'm not one of those." She nods.

"All right. Well we'll get you hooked up for an ultrasound, so we can see the baby and approximate a due date." I nod and she heads out. I let out a breath.

"Wow, you handled yourself very well hunny." Mom says.

"Yeah, well I didn't feel like waiting on another doctor." She comes back in, rolling the ultrasound machine towards me.

"Please lay down so I can put this gel on your stomach." I lay back, pulling my shirt up. She grabs the gel. "Just warning you now, this will be cold." I nod, and she puts it on my stomach. I shiver, she wasn't kidding. She grabs a part off the machine and rubs it over the gel. She looks at the monitor. I hear, what sounds like a heartbeat. "Hear that?" She asks, I nod, excitedly. "That's your baby's heartbeat." I grin wildly and look at my mom, who's smiling.

"Oh look!" She exclaims. I look back at the monitor, and see a head and hand, with webbed fingers.

"That's your baby." Dr. Echart says. I smile and grin happily, tears in my eyes. "Would you like pictures?" I nod.

"Can you make duplicates for my fiance?" She nods. "It's so amazing." She takes the pictures of the head, hand and body. "Is there any way I could record the heartbeat? Like on my phone?" She nods and I grab my phone and start recording. After a minute I stop. "Thanks." She nods and turns the machine off. She cleans my stomach off and takes the machine away.

"That was amazing!" I say, unable to stop smiling.

"Yes, it was."

"Randy would've loved it." I say. Mom is about to say something when Dr. Echart comes back in with the pictures. She hands them to me.

"Here's the pics and duplicates. I've labeled each one."

"Thanks Doc."

"Now, I see you've already got all your appointments scheduled up until November. Your approximate due date is November 21st. The week before, I want to see you every day, okay?" I nod, mentally noting to put it on the calendar. She hands me a paper. " A list, of all you appointments."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"You're welcome. Now, I've prescribed some prenatal vitamins for you to take, and the receptionist has them. You're free to go, and I'll see you next month."

"Thanks." She smiles. I hope off the bed and mom and I head to the receptionist's desk. She gives me my vitamins and mom and I leave. She looks at me.

"What's Randy like?" She asks. I glance at her and back at the road.

"He's uhm, really sweet, caring, loving, handsome, and all around perfect." I say, mom chuckles.

"'All around perfect'?" I nod. She shakes her head. "That's what I thought about your dad." I glance at her.

"Where are you going with this mom?" I ask, confused. I knew dad left her, and was hoping she wasn't trying to tell me Randy'd do the same.

"I still love your dad. He's the love of my life." She smiles. "And if you feel that way about Randy, then I know he must be a good guy, because your dad was a hell of a good man."

"He is." I agree. "I just wish he could have been here."

"Where is he wrestling?"

"Cleveland, OH."

"That's only a few hours from here, right?" I nod, a bit confused. "Well, let's go surprise him!" I glance at her.

"Really? You want to?" I ask her. I really wanted Randy to meet her. "He's got tons of shows to do."

"That's fine, we can travel wit him, and once I've gotten to know him a bit I'll head out. That way you two can have time alone." I smile at her. We head back home, packing my clothes up and getting directions to the arena in Cleveland, and take off.

What do you think Randy is going to think? Hmm... Please Review!


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks to the lovelies who reviewed! Enjoy this chap! It's a long one!

**Chapter 45 **

** Nobody's POV**

Randy walks back through the curtain, just finishing his match against Edge. He's walking towards his locker-room when a tech guy walks up to him.

"Hey Randy." He says.

"Hey." Randy replies, wondering why he was talking to him.

The guy holds out an envelope and hands it to him. "This came for you while you were out there."

Randy looks at it. "Thanks." The guy nods and walks off. Randy walks to his locker-room and heads in, siting on the bench. He sighs and looks at the envelope. He notices Emma's handwriting. He opens it and looks inside, seeing 3 pictures. He pulls the pictures out, and looks at them, noticing they were Emma's sonogram pictures. He looks at his baby's head, hand, and then the body. He smiles, laying the pictures on the bench. "That's my baby." He says aloud. He reaches in his bag, grabbing his cell out. He dials Emma, getting no answer. His phone vibrates as he gets a text from her.

"Open Me" It says. He laughs and opens it, immediately hearing a thumping sound. He listens more, realizing it was a heartbeat.

"That's our baby's heartbeat." The recording says. Tears form in Randy's eyes as he listens to the recording. It stops and his phone receives another text.

"Turn Around" It says. Randy turns around, seeing her standing in the shower. He gets up and runs to her, kissing her.

** Emma's POV**

Randy shakes his head, "But how?" He asks.

"Well after my ultrasound, I realized that I needed you, and I wanted to surprise you. So, surprise!" I smile, he laughs.

"That's really our baby's heartbeat?" I nod, " And those pics are of our baby?" I nod again. He shakes his head, "That's so amazing." He smiles. "Thank you so much, I'm glad you came." He kisses me.

"You don't mind if I travel around with you, do you?" He shakes his head.

"No. I missed you." I smile. "I'm glad you're here." He kisses me passionately.

"Ahem." Mom coughs. "You gonna introduce me, or not?" She asks, walking out of the bathroom.

Randy looks at the brunette in front of him, looking between her and I.

"Who?" He asks.

"Randy meet my mom, Diana Holmes. Mom, meet my Fiance, Randy Orton." She shakes his hand.

"It's great to meet you." He says.

"You too. Emma's told me a bit about you. You seem like a good man... You'd better treat my daughter right, or you can kiss your ass goodbye." She warns.

"Mom!" I yell.

"No, it's okay Em. She's just being a good mom." Randy turns towards her. "And don't worry Mrs. Holmes, I'd never hurt your daughter."

"Uh-huh." She says, "And please, call me Diana, you're practically family already."

"Okay Diana." He swallows, a bit nervously. "So, how'd you get here?" He asks me.

"Mom and I took turns driving. She took me to the appointment today."

"She did?" I nod. "That's awesome." He looks at my mom. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem." She smiles.

"Do you want to take a shower or anything before we leave?" I ask Randy.

He nods. "Yeah, then we can head back to the hotel. I'll have to rent another room for your mom." He says, grabbing a towel and clean clothes.

"No, that's all right, I'm actually not planning on staying." She says, I turn to look at her.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Honey, you need alone time with your man, and I don't want to intrude." She explains.

"You won't be." I say, she looks at me and sighs.

"All right, but unless you actually want a different room, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I open my mouth to pretest, "Don't even think about it Emmalyn Lynn. I don't mind a couch." I sigh and look around for Randy, maybe he would side with me. "He's already in the shower." Mom says, I hang my head. We both go and sit on the bench, waiting for Randy. A few minutes later he comes out, wearing a blue tee, and dark blue jeans.

"You clean up nice." Mom says, Randy grins.

"Thanks." He looks at me. "Even your mom can't resist this." My jaw drops, and he and mom laugh. "Ready to go?" We both nod. He grabs his bags and we head out. Randy drives his rental, and I ride with my mom. About halfway back to the hotel a wave of fatigue hits me. We arrive at the Cinemark Hotel and go in. Randy checks in and we all head up to his room. When we get there, Randy opens the door, revealing a room with 2 beds. I look up at him.

"I had the room changed, so your mom could have a bed too." I smile at him.

"Thank you." I say, as we head inside.

"Take which ever bed you want." He tells my mom. She throws her stuff on the bed by the window.

"Thank you Randy." She says.

"It's no problem." She smiles.

"Well I'm going to go get a shower." She says. We nod as she grabs clean clothes and heads into the bathroom. Randy and I change into our pajamas and head over to the couch. I curl up next to him, watching Supernatural.

"I can't believe you got me into this show." Randy says.

"Oh shh! You know you love it." I reply, he laughs.

"Yeah. That car is bad ass."

I nod. "Yes, yes it is." I smile. "You're not mad are you?"

"About what?" He asks, confused.

"Me and my mom coming."

He shakes his head. "Nope. Not at all. I'm glad you're here. Everyone will be excited to see you."

"Yeah. What do you think of my mom?"

"She's nice, has a good sense of humor. She's very protective of you, and I admire that about her." I nod, curling up next to him more.

"Good." I yawn. "I'm pretty sure she likes you too." I yawn once again, my eyes drifting shut.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep on me." He says, poking me.

"Randy..." I whine, he laughs.

"I love you." He says, bending down and kissing me.

"I love you too." I say, feeling my eyes shutting. The last thing I saw was Dean running from a tiny dog, yelling "Run! He'll kill you!"

**Nobody's POV**

Diana came out of the shower, heading over towards her bed. She noticed Randy watching tv with Emma asleep, curled up next to him. She walks over, sitting on the chair.

"Enjoy your shower?" Randy asks.

"Yeah. How long she been asleep?"

He shrugs, "A few minutes. She must've been really tried, otherwise she'd never miss an episode of Supernatural." Diana chuckles.

"That's true. She's always loved that show."

"Yeah. She forced me to watch it with her, and now I'm hooked." Diana laughs.

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Randy nods. He reaches over, pulling the cover over Emma more. "You really love her, don't you?"

He nods. "More than anything."

"Good. You seem like a good man, and the right man for her."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looks at them and smiles, thinking how much they reminded her of herself and Eddie. "I'm headed off to bed, goodnight Randy." She gets up.

"Nite Diana." She heads to bed. Randy turns the tv off, gently grabbing Emma and laying her down on the bed and covering her up. He climbs in next to her and falls asleep.

I love sweet chapters! Lol! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks for the reviews! And sorry, but this is a shortie! Enjoy! Only a couple more chaps left!

**Chapter 46 Emma's POV**

Over the next few days, I took mom around, showing her the business and letting her meet everyone. We even went to all of the Houseshows. We avoided Vickie at all costs, she still had issues with my mom. She knew my dad still loved my mom until the day he died. We ran into Uncle Chavo, and he and my mom caught up. Before we knew it, a week had passed, and mom was ready to leave, all the traveling was tiring her out. She'd gathered her belongings and now she was saying her goodbyes.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get back to my man." I laugh, "And you need to be with yours."

"Thank you so much, for everything mom." I say, hugging her.

"You're welcome baby doll." She looks at Randy. "You've got a keeper here. Good job." She smiles. "Bye Randy, it was nice meeting you." She hugs him.

"You too. Feel free to visit anytime."

She nods. "I will. I'll see you both at the wedding." We both nod. "I'll call you when I land. Bye babies." She says and leaves. I close the door behind her and look at Randy.

"Hope we didn't bug you too much." He smiles.

"Don't worry, you didn't. I had a great time getting to know your mom."

"Good. She really likes you, ya know?" He grins.

"How could she not?" He ask, being cocky.

I roll my eyes. "Because of that right there." I reply. He pouts, making me laugh. "You're too adorable."

"I know." He replies. "So, what do you want to do tonight? It's a free night."

"Uhm.." I think, and then grin evilly. "I know! Let's have a Supernatural marathon!" He smacks his forehead.

"Really? That's what you want to do?" I nod. He sighs. "All right. Let's go get some." I smirk.

"Actually, I've got all the seasons, except 5, right here." I say, going to my bag and pulling them out.

"Okay, let's make some popcorn and settle in." I nod, going to put in Season 1, while Randy pops the popcorn. He comes over and we curl up on the couch, settling in. We spend the rest of the night watching Supernatural, eventually falling asleep on the couch."

Beware: The next Chap takes place 2 months later! July 23 The day before the wedding. Sorry to skip over them, but I was too excited for the wedding lol!


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks Reviewers! I love you guys! :-)

**Chapter 47 2 months later July 23.**

Over the last two months, I traveled everywhere with Randy. I only went home for my doctor's appointment, but found out at the last second that Claire had to cancel. She apologized and told me, that if I wanted to, I could wait until the next appointment to see her next, which was today, and I agreed to do that. Last month everyone threw us a bachelor/bachelorette party. We had an amazing time, even Vanessa, my mom, and Randy's parents came! John was our stripper, don't worry, he only went down to his boxers, Randy would've killed him if he would've went any further. John even tried to strip for the guys, but they shoved him into the cake instead. Everyone got pretty wasted, except me of course. Vanessa and John even ended up hooking up.

Over the last week everyone's been hurrying to get everything ready for the wedding, which is tomorrow! Randy and I, are pretty nervous. Today we all had last minutes fittings. I really needed mine, as my stomach was really showing. Last month I'd started to feel little flutters, no kicking, just flutters of the baby moving. I even started wearing maternity clothes. Randy was so sweet, putting up with me craving watermelon and ice cream.

Today was my last doctors appointment before the wedding, and Randy was excited. He gets to go, **and** we get to find out the sex of the baby, which we were keeping a secret until the reception tomorrow. I had just finished my fitting, when Stephanie comes over to me.

" You're going to be a beautiful bride." I smile.

"Thanks Steph." I hug her, barely being able to touch her. She looks at my belly, placing her hands on it.

"No kicking yet?" She asks.

"Yeah, none. I think it's just waiting for the perfect moment. I can feel it moving, it just hasn't outright kicked me yet."

"Huh, weird." She shrugs.

"Wait," I say as she pulls her hands away. I place them back onto my stomach. "It's moving." She feels the baby moving.

"That's amazing." She smiles.

"Randy loved it the first time. He held onto my stomach for over an hour." She laughs.

"That's adorable." I nod. I look at my watch, realizing it was time to go.

"Well, I have to go, Dr. appt calls!" I hug her again. "Bye girls! See you all tonight!"

"Bye!" They all yell back. I laugh and leave, heading to the clinic.

Once at the clinic, I notice Randy's hummer already there. I head inside, seeing him sitting in the waiting room. I walk up to the receptionist, checking in and head over to him. He stands up, kissing me.

"Hey babe." He says, helping me sit down.

"Thanks. How was your fitting?"

"Good. Yours?" He asks, placing his hands on my stomach.

"Good. They had to let my dress out a lot to fit this big 'ole belly." He laughs.

"Hey baby, did you make mommy have to let her dress out?" He asks. He feels a sharp kick where his hand is. He looks up at me, grinning from ear to ear. "I got kicked!" I nod, happily.

"That's the first time it's ever kicked!" I grin. He smiles, his hand still on my belly. The doctor comes out.

"Ms. Guerrero? I'll see you now." Randy and I get up, heading back to her office. I sit, once again, on the bed. The ultrasound machine was already in the room.

"Welcome back." She looks at Randy. "You the daddy?" Randy nods.

"Yeah, I'm Randy." She nods.

"So, how've things been?" She asks me.

"Good, just the normal symptoms, cravings, getting bigger, aches, the norm." She nods. "Is it bad that the first kick I felt was a few minutes ago?" I ask, I'd been worried about that for a while now.

She shakes her head. "No. Sometimes babies can be still up until the 6th month, or sometimes they kick, just not hard enough for the mothers to feel. And after this sonogram, I'm sure it will be kicking you more." I smile. "Okay, please lie back." I lay back, Randy gets up, walking over next to me. She puts the gel on my stomach again, and rubs it around with the machine. We look at the monitor, seeing movement.

She moves it around, "See this?" She points her finger around the round part, we nod. "That's the head."

"And that's gotta come out of me?" I ask, she nods. "Great, it's huge!" She laughs.

"I hate to tell you, but you're going to get bigger." I sigh and nod. She moves it around more, showing us the arms, hands, legs, and toes, taking pictures along the way. She pans out showing us the body. "Do you want to know the sex?" We both nod, eagerly. "All right." She moves it around more. The baby moves, preventing her from finding out the sex. She waits a few seconds and tries again. She smiles. "Congratulations, you're having a boy!" Randy and I smile.

"A boy!" I grin. "I told you!"

Randy nods, smiling. "I know you did. That's great. Thanks doc." She nods, turning the machine off, and cleaning me off. She takes the machine out of the room.

"We're having a boy! I'm so excited!" I say.

"Me too." Randy grabs my stomach, leaning down to talk to it. "Hello Dakota Keith Orton, daddy loves you." Dakota kicks Randy's hands, I notice he really seems to respond to Randy most. I grin. "This is so amazing, we're having a boy, and tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs. Randy Orton." I thought, smiling, all my fears melting away. The doctor comes back in, handing us the pictures.

"I've moved your due date back." She says.

"What? Why?" I ask, getting a little nervous.

"Well, your baby wasn't as far developed as we initially thought, but it's okay. I've approximated it for November 30th now."

"Okay, thanks." She smiles. "Sorry doc, but we've got to go, we've got a wedding rehearsal to attend to."

"Congratulations." We both nod and leave, heading to the church for the rehearsal.

Oh Man, rehearsal next! And a boy! Sorry to those who wanted a girl!


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks ladies! Here's the rehearsal! Only 4 chaps left!

**Chapter 48- the Rehearsal**

When we arrived everyone was already there. We head into the church, going into the sanctuary. The girls run over to us, and Randy sneaks off, looking for the guys.

"How'd it go?" Stephanie asks.

"Great!" I reply, pulling out the sonogram pictures. They pass them around.

"Do you know what you're having?" Mickie asks.

"Yep." They lean in, waiting for me to tell them.

"Well?" They yell.

"Sorry girls, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out, just like everyone else."

"Aw! Come on Em!" Maryse says.

"Tell us!" Vanessa adds. I shake my head.

"Please!" Mickie pleads.

"Nope, sorry ladies." They sigh, giving up. The guys come up behind us.

"You ladies ready?" John asks. "The pastor is." We nod, and get into position. The pastor, a man from Randy's old church, from when he was a kid, walks down first. Randy walks out, followed next by Hunter, Ted, Cody, and lastly John. They stand up front, in a horizontal line. The organist begins playing the prelude to the bridal march, and Stephanie walks out. Slowly, followed by Mickie, Maryse, and Vanessa. They stand opposite the guys. The ushers close the doors. The organist continues, switching into the bridal march. The doors open and I walk down, slowly, staring at Randy. I get down there and we turn to the pastor.

"All right, now once we are here, I'll say a bible verse, and we'll proceed with the ceremony. Now onto the ending. You both have written something right?" We nod. "All right, after you say your vows, I'll pronounce you husband and wife and you'll turn." He points to the organist, who plays the wedding march. "You both go, arm in arm down the isle to the basement, followed by each of you in pairs." He says, pointing to the groomsmen and bridesmaids. "After that everyone waits outside for you 2 to head to the reception hall. Now who's announcing the newlyweds?"

Stephanie nods. "I am."

"All right, looks like you are all set then." He says. "Good job everyone, see you tomorrow." He says, and leaves.

"Well that was easy." Randy says. Hunter smacks him on the back.

"Just wait until tomorrow. You're gonna be so nervous." He says, we laugh.

"Well let's head out to the Roadhouse for some dinner." I say, everyone nods and heads out.

We get to the Roadhouse, and have our dinner. Randy had rented out an entire section for us. We all ate, talked, and danced. By the time we were finished it was 11 pm, and Randy was leaving to go stay with Hunter and the guys at a hotel, following the old wives tale, of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding. The guys were getting ready to head to the hotel, and us ladies were getting ready to head back to the house. Randy walks over, I walk up to him and hug him. I put my head on his chest and sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing, I'm just exhausted." He nods.

"Me too... Just think, tomorrow at this time, we'll be married." I smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Me either, want to elope?" He asks, I laugh.

"And do all this hard work for nothing? I'll pass. Plus if we did, I think I'd pass out before the 'I do's'." He laughs. I look up into his icy eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bends down, kissing me.

"All right love birds, we've gotta go. If we stay any longer the owner will call the cops." John teases, we laugh. The girls are already in Stephanie's van. Randy walks me over and kisses me as I get in.

"Just think, in a few hours, you'll be Mrs. Orton." I grin.

"You're such a sweet talker." He laughs. His hummer's horn honks. "Guess you've got to go." He nods, I kiss him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He says, and walks over to his hummer. Stephanie drives us back to the house. The girls claim beds, the couch, and the floor. We all get into our pajamas and get settled in.

"Nite Girls!" I yell.

"Nite!" They yell back. I lay down on our big bed. "Tomorrow, when Randy and I lie down here, we'll be husband and wife." I thought, as Dakota kicks me.

"You miss daddy huh?" He kicks again. I laugh. "You're gonna be a daddy's boy. I can already tell." I smile and fall asleep.

Gotta love tradition! And I love sweet chapters lol!


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks again ladies! I love reviews! Only 3 more! Eep! Getting down to the wire! Here's the Wedding! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 49- the wedding**

The alarm goes off at 10. I smack it, groaning.

"I'm getting married today." I say aloud. I feel nauseous all of a sudden and run into the bathroom. The girls come in my bedroom looking for me. They hear me getting sick and go into the bathroom. Stephanie bends down, rubbing my back. The other girls go back out to the living-room. I finish and sigh.

"Thanks Steph." She nods, pulling me into a hug.

"You've got the glow." She says, I look at her, confused. "The pregnancy glow. You're glowing." I grin.

"That's all I need, being a glow stick walking down the isle." We laugh. I brush my teeth, feeling the baby moving around. He kicks my side. "Ouch." I say, rubbing it. Stephanie looks at me.

"Did you just get kicked?" I nod, she immediately puts her hands on my stomach. Dakota kicks her and she smiles. "Let's go out to the living-room and let the girls feel." I nod and we go out.

"Hey ladies! Who wants to feel my baby kick?" They all run up, each placing their hands on my stomach. They move so Dakota would kick them. By now my insides were beginning to feel like a kicking bag. "I'm the one who wanted him to kick." I remind myself.

"All right, as much as we love feeling your belly, we need to get ready." Stephanie says. We all nod and head into the bathroom, getting ready.

Since everyone except Vanessa, were Diva's, we knew how to do our own make-up. Maryse, being the best, did it for Vanessa. Vanessa, being a hair stylist, did our hair. She puts Stephanie's in a half bun, the rest dangling down. She curls Maryse and Mickie's hair, making Maryse's come down the front of her chest. She also puts her own hair up in a half bun. She puts mine in a half pony, curling the pony and the hair that was down. Before we knew it , it's 12:45 and we head to the church.

Once at the church we sneak in, not wanting anyone to see us. The guys are already there. We head into the girls bathroom, putting our dresses on, and doing last minute touch ups. The hour passes quickly, and it's already 1:55 pm, and the pastor comes in.

"Well it's almost time, begin heading upstairs." He says, heading up and going into the sanctuary. The girls grab their bouquets, filled full of carnations, matching their dresses. Stephanie heads up first, followed by Mickie, Maryse, and Vanessa. They all look back at me, I smile, grabbing my own bouquet, mine has multicolored carnations in it.

"Love you guys." I mouth, they nod back. The organist plays the prelude to the bridal march and Stephanie walks out. Mickie follows, then Maryse, and finally Vanessa. The ushers close the double doors. I walk up the stairs, getting more nervous by the second. Dakota starts moving, feeling my nerves. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down. The organist plays the bridal march and the ushers open the doors.

Everyone is on their feet. I look at Randy in his dark black tux, and take a deep breath. I walk slowly down the isle, smiling. I keep my eyes on Randy, watching him watch me. I get up to the altar and stop, turning towards Randy. I hand my bouquet back to Stephanie.

"You look beautiful." He whispers, grabbing my hands. I blush. The pastor begins the ceremony, I try to listen, but end up staring at Randy. His baby blue eyes, standing out more in his tux. I notice how calm he is, and how it flows off of him. I calm down, smiling at him. I feel a sharp jab in my kidney. I wince, rubbing my side. Randy looks at me, worry on his face.

"You okay?" He whispers.

I nod. "Yeah, kidney shot. This kid kicks like a soccer player." He chuckles, rubbing my hand.

"Now, I understand that you two have each written a little something?" The pastor asks, we nod. "Ladies first." I smile.

"Randy, when I first met you, I wasn't looking for love. And as I've told you before, I never expected to find it. Throughout my life, I've found out how hard love is to find, let alone keep." I look into his eyes. "And with you, I know I've found love, and I'll do anything to keep it." I pause, tears forming in my eyes. "I've never loved someone as much as I love you." Tears fall down my cheeks. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I sniffle. Randy wipes the tears off of my cheeks.

"Now, Randy, your turn." The pastor says.

"Emma, when I first saw you, I knew there was something about you. Something that intrigued me. You care about everyone, you forgive without question, even when that person doesn't deserve it. You're perfect, and I have no idea how you ended up choosing a guy like me." I shake my head, tears falling once more. "All I know, is I'm glad you did. And.. that I love you, more than anything." He finishes. I lean over and kiss him. He wipes my tears away once more, I hear sniffles coming from the guests, and from behind me.

"Now if I could have the rings?" The pastor asks. Randy turns to Hunter, grabbing my ring. I get Randy's from Stephanie. "Randy, place the ring Emmalyn's finger and repeat after me." Randy puts the ring on my ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Randy repeats.

"Emmalyn, the same." I place the ring on Randy's ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Do you, Randal Orton, take Emmalyn Guerrero to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He asks Randy.

"I do." Randy replies, I grin.

"Do you, Emmalyn Guerrero, take Randal Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I reply, Randy smiles.

"You may now kiss the bride." Randy smiles, we lean in, kissing passionately, everyone cheers. We turn to face everyone. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton!" The pastor says, and everyone cheers as the organist plays the wedding march. I turn back to Stephanie. She has a huge smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. She hands me my bouquet, and Randy and I walk down the isle, heading downstairs. Once down there, I turn and kiss him.

"Howdy there, Mrs. Orton." He says, I grin.

"That sounds so good." He smiles. Stephanie and Hunter walk down.

"Congratulations!" They both say, hugging us. Mickie and Ted come down next, followed by Maryse and Cody. With John and Vanessa coming down last. The pastor comes down, he grabs papers and walks over to us.

"Congratulations. Now I need you to sign your marriage license." We nod and sign, Stephanie and Hunter sign as well, being our witnesses. "Thank you." He nods and leaves.

The photographer comes down, taking pictures of Randy and I, the bridal party, the groomsmen, and then one of all of us together.

"I guess we should head out to the reception?" I suggest, Randy nods. The wedding party heads out first, getting into their cars. Randy and I head out last, everyone is out there, taking pictures. We go to Randy's hummer, which now has 'Just Married' on the back, we smile. Randy opens my door and helps me in. He gets in the driver's seat, honking the horn as we pull out.

"Ready to party Mrs. Orton?" Randy asks me.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Orton." I kiss his cheek and we drive to the reception.

Did you like it? I hope so! I love kidney shots! Lol!


	50. Chapter 50

Man I love weddings! Lol! Thanks ladies for the reviews! here's the reception! After this I'm going to be doing a month by month chap!

**Chapter 50- The Reception**

We head to the reception and wait. Once everyone is there, we finally get to go inside. Our wedding party enters first, getting announced as they head to the table.

"And Now... May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton!" Stephanie exclaims and we walk through the doors. "Kiss her!" Someone yells, and Randy kisses me. I laugh. We head over and sit down. The dj begins playing some music. One of the workers comes over and tells us to go get our food. We all get up, getting our dinner and eating.

Once everyone is done eating the dj announces that it's time for the father, daughter dance. I stand up, grabbing his microphone.

"My father may not be here in person, but I know he's here in spirit." I walk over to Bob. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He smiles and nods.

"Of course darlin." He stands up, and we walk out onto the dance floor. The dj plays 'Butterfly Kisses'. "You look so beautiful." He says.

"Thank you." Dakota kicks, Bob looks down at my stomach, feeling it.

"Was that the baby?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah, that was your grandson, Dakota, saying hi." He looks at me.

"Did you say, 'grandson'?" I nod. "Dakota?" I nod again, smiling. He grins. "Well hey there Dakota." He says to my belly. I still thought it was weird when people talked to my stomach, but I was slowly getting used to it. We finish the song and Randy comes out on the dance floor.

"It's my turn to dance with my wife." He says, I smile. The dj plays Rev Theory's 'Broken Bones'. Randy and I dance, ignoring everyone else and just staring into each-others eyes. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I reply, resting my head on his chest. The song ends and we go and sit down at our table. Hunter stands up, grabbing a mic.

"All right, I've got a speech to make." He says, everyone gets quiet. "Now, I've known Emma since she was little, when her dad would bring her around to the events. And I've known Randy for quiet a few years now. When Emma and Randy started dating, I thought Great, Orton's gonna mess up." Randy yells "Hey!" and everyone laughs. "But as they got closer, I saw how they were actually made for each-other. I've never seen either of them so happy, and I truly wish them a lifetime of happiness. Congrats guys." He holds his glass up, "To Emma and Randy."

"To Emma and Randy." Everyone says. Randy gets up, hugging Hunter. He grabs the mic from him.

"Thanks Hunt. I couldn't have done all of this without you guys." He says, to his groomsmen, they nod. "Now, Emma and I have an announcement to make." He looks at me, I nod. "We're having a baby boy, and his name is going to be Dakota Keith Orton." Everyone cheers, we hear 'Congrats' and 'that's awesome'. Randy sits back down.

Everyone comes up to us, congratulating us. John gets up and runs to the Dj, asking him to play a certain song. We all wait patiently. The dj starts playing the chicken dance and John starts dancing. We all laugh. John comes over and grabs Vanessa, and they begin doin the Chicken dance. Eventually they got everyone doing it. Once the Chicken dance was over, we started the cha cha slide... It's hard doing the Cha Cha slide, with a big prego belly! After we're done dancing, Randy and I head over to the dance floor for the garter toss. I sit in a chair, in the middle of the dance floor, as all the unmarried guys line up behind Randy and I. Randy reaches up my leg, grabbing my throw away, blue garter. He flings it behind him. John jumps up, catching it. He looks at Vanessa, we all laugh. John runs up to me and picks me up, gently hugging me. Vanessa grins at me, and I shake my head.

All the ladies line up next, getting ready to catch my throwaway bouquet. I turn around, tossing it over my shoulder. I turn back around, watching as Maryse catches it. I look over at Mike and he blushes. " I guess he really likes her." I thought.

Randy and I head over to our cake. It's a beautiful 3 tier cake, with a lacy bridal shoe on top of it. There is a frosting bow, the ribbon continuing down the 3 tiers, getting wider with each tier. We cut it, each grabbing a piece and shoving it in each-others faces. The rest of the night is spent dancing, and hanging out with our friends and family.

The reception ends at about midnight. Just about everyone has went home, a few workers staying to clean up. By now, I was beat, almost falling asleep in the chair. Randy comes over and sits next to me.

"Hey baby." I say, sleepily.

"Hey. The decorations are all down." I nod. "You ready to head home?" I nod again. He turns towards the workers. "We're gonna head home, thanks for your help." They nod and Randy helps me up.

"Thanks." He smiles and we head out to the hummer. We get in and drive home.

Randy pulls the hummer into the garage, stating that he'd bring the gifts in tomorrow. We head inside, getting changed and crawling into bed. I curl up next to him.

"You realize that the last time we were in this bed together, we weren't married?" I ask, he nods.

"Yep, and now we are." He sighs, "Today was perfect."

"Yeah it was, and even Dakota made his presence known." I laugh, remembering how he kicked me during the ceremony.

"Yeah. Our entire family was involved." He smiles as I curl into him more.

"I love you husband, so much."

"I love you too wife." He bends, kissing me. I sigh, thinking how amazing my life is, Randy chuckles. I open my eyes, not realizing that I'd closed them. "Go to sleep Em." I chuckle.

"I'm always a party pooper." I pout, he laughs.

"It's okay. I'm ready for a good nights sleep too." I nod.

"Can I sleep with my head on your chest?" He nods.

"If you want to." I nod and lay my head on his chest. His even breathing, soothing me into a deep sleep.

Gotta love wedding receptions! I know I do! And the garter toss, and the bouquet toss, Love it! Hope you enjoyed it!


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks to the lovely reviewers! Here's the month by month chap! 1 more left!

**Chapter 51 This chap is a month by month chapter. Leading up to Emma's delivery.**

Our honeymoon was spent at home, since all Randy and I did was travel. All we really wanted was time at home. Vince had given Randy a week off, and that's where we spent it. Randy painted Dakota's room a light blue color. He also put 'DAKOTA' on the wall, in multicolored letters.

Randy had to go back on the road the next week, so I went with him. I had to come home though, when they went out of the country. And since Cody didn't go on to tour, he came and stayed with me.

I had another appointment with Dr. Echart. This time Cody went with me, as Randy was still on the tour. We saw how big Dakota was getting. By now I was into my 6th month, and he was moving and kicking a lot. My cravings got worse, but Randy didn't seem to mind.

On our one month anniversary, Randy took me to a fancy dinner. Which I ended up ruining. We had to leave, Dakota didn't like that place at all. I kept getting nauseous. So we went back home, and had an amazing night.

Stephanie threw me a baby shower, having all the ladies come, John whined that he wanted to come, but Vanessa hollered at him and he left, pouting. We played all kinds of baby themed games, like guess the animal, and pin the diaper on the baby. It was so much fun. I'd gotten a lot of diapers, which I was glad for, and tons of outfits, Maryse picking out the most adorable ones.

September brought fun. By now, my stomach was huge, and I was starting to waddle. Dakota's kicking was getting stronger, and I was having some pains in my abs. I was getting clumsier too. I would trip over everything, especially since my stomach was so big I couldn't see my feet. Stephanie took me to my 7 and ½ month check up. Dr. Echart moved my due date back up, it now being November 15th.

During October, I noticed myself feeling a lot of heartburn, insomnia, and I had very frequent urination. It was getting harder for me to travel with Randy. Especially with my frequent need to use the bathroom. So I decided to head back home and wait out the duration of the pregnancy there.

Dr. Echart set up appointments for me every 2 weeks. At 8 ½ months, she told me I'd dilated about a centimeter. I started panicking a little. She reassured me that it was fine and sent me home. My mom came and stayed with me after that. She didn't want me going into labor by myself. Randy came home to see me as often as he could.

It was now November 7th, my due date being 8 days away. Randy was coming home, Vince had given him the next 3 weeks off, using an angle that he'd re-injured his collarbone.

I was watching the Supernatural episode 'Point of No Return' on the couch, when it happened. I felt water running down my legs. I looked down, seeing a pool of water on the floor. "Mom!" I yell. She comes running in, hearing my distress. "Either I've peed myself, or my water just broke!" I exclaim.

"You're water broke hunny, we need to get to the hospital." I nod. She helps me stand up. I waddle towards the door, while she grabs my bag and cell. She helps me into her Sudan and we drive towards the hospital. I grab my cell, dialing the doctor.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Dr. Echart, it's Emmalyn Orton. My water just broke and my mom's taking me to the hospital right now."

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just remember to stay calm and breathe. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks doc, bye." I hang up and dial Randy. I cry out, as a contraction hits me. I feel like someone is tearing the inside of me apart. Randy answers.

"Hey Em." He says, I whimper.

"Just breathe baby doll, it'll pass." Mom says, glancing over at me.

"Emma? What's going on? Are you okay?" He ask, worry throughout his voice.

"I'm going into labor." I say, gritting my teeth. "Where are you?"

"Flying over Chicago. I should be home in 2 hours. Think you can wait until then?" He asks, trying to keep himself calm.

" I'll try! Just get to the hospital as soon as you can."

"I will. Be careful baby. I love you." He says

"I love you too." I say and hang up, arriving at the hospital.

O Man, I hope Randy gets there in time! :-)


	52. Chapter 52

Thanks to the reviewers, and to the ones who've stuck with me throughout this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Here's the last chappie!

**Chapter 52- THE END**

It's been an hour and a half since I came in. Dr. Echart got here a few minutes after I did. I was now in a private birthing room.

Ever since I arrived my contractions have been getting worse. They were coming about 1 every 2 minutes now. I'd had an epidural to numb the pain a little, but I still felt like someone was repeatedly jabbing my lower body with a knife.

Dr. Echart pops out from the area around my legs. "You're fully dilated. The baby will be coming anytime now." She says. I look at my mom.

"But Randy's not here yet." I say. Mom bends down, rubbing my cheek.

"Don't worry hunny, he'll make it." She says. I nod, letting out a breath as another contraction hits. I hear a pounding on the door. Mom goes to answer it when Randy, dressed in scrubs, walks in. He walks over to me.

"You made it." I say, overly happy to see him.

"I made it." He replies, breathlessly. He kisses me. Dr. Echart bends down.

"All right now Emma. I need you to push." I nod, and push. "That's it, come on push." She says. I groan, pushing harder, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that pushing caused. I lean back, letting out a breath. Randy kisses my forehead.

"You can do it babe." He says.

"All right, I need another big push." I push as hard as I can. "I see a head!" She says. I glance at Randy, he's smiling. I lean back, exhausted. "Come on Emma, I need 1 more big push."

"I can't." I say, out of breath.

"Yes, you can." She says, "Push." I shake my head. Randy grips my shoulder.

"You can do this babe, I know you can. Just know that I'm right here with you." He grabs my hand. "I love you." I nod and take a deep breath, pushing with every ounce of my might.

"Got him!" Dr. Echart says, as Dakota comes out. The nurses immediately suckle out his nose and mouth. He starts crying. I look up at Randy, tears in my eyes. "Want to cut the cord, dad?" Randy nods and cuts the umbilical cord. The nurses clean Dakota off and wrap him in a blue blanket, and hand him to me. He stops crying, and I look at him, noticing his full head of dark brown hair. I cradle him in my arms, and look at Randy, our eyes meeting. I've never felt so happy in my entire life, all the pains of labor melting away, being overtaken by feelings of joy.

"Want to hold him?" I ask Randy. He nods and grabs him. Dr. Echart cleans me up. Dakota opens his eyes and looks at Randy.

"Hey there Dakota. About time you got here." Randy says, I laugh. "He's got blue eyes." He says, I smile.

"Good. He was bound to have them" Randy smiles.

"What's his name?" Dr. Echart asks.

"Dakota Keith Orton." We reply, she smiles.

"Sorry, but we need to take him now, to get him weighed." Randy nods and hands him to the nurse. "His time of birth was 8:47 pm, November 7th 2010." We smile. "I'll leave you in here to recuperate a bit, and we'll bring Dakota back soon, okay?" I nod. She smiles and heads out. Randy walks over and kisses me. By this time everyone is gone.

"He's beautiful." I say, Randy nods.

"Perfect." I nod.

"He's our little miracle." I smile. Randy changes out of his scrubs. A few minutes later, Dr. Echart comes in, carrying Dakota.

"Who wants him?" She asks. I nod to Randy. She hands him to Randy. "He's 7 pounds 10 ounces, and very healthy."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thank you." Randy adds.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to go check on some of my other patients now." We nod and she leaves. I look at Randy and Dakota, my beautiful husband and son, and think how lucky I am. I think back to one of my previous conversations with Randy, and how I'm so glad that I found him. Without him, I wouldn't have an amazing husband or son. My life would have no meaning. I look at them, smiling. Randy looks over at me.

"What?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing." Randy hands Dakota to me. I look down at him and smile. "Welcome to the world baby, welcome to the world."

**THE END!**

Thanks everyone for sticking with me, and I hope you liked this story! I hope you like the way it ended as well!


End file.
